What About Me
by Sede2113
Summary: COMPLETE Ginny Weasley: the youngest and forgotten child. Not anymore, because this is about to change. Its time for Ginny to show her true colors and to prove to Harry that she's not just Ron's litte sister, in doing this she shocks the whole school
1. Getting Started

Ch 1 - Getting Started  
  
"Downstairs everyone!" yelled Mrs Weasley from the kitchen.  
  
No answer.  
  
"All of you come down here right now!" she tried again.  
  
No answer.  
  
Rolling her eyes she called again, "Breakfast!"  
  
Instantly people were heard thundering down the stairs, pushing and shoving each other out of the way.  
  
"Ouch Fred!" yelled Ron indignantly.  
  
"Sorry mate, you were too slow," Fred said mockingly.  
  
"Yeah and by the way, I'M Fred, that was George who shoved you," said the real Fred.  
  
"No you're not," protested the other Fred.  
  
"True," said the thought to be real Fred but was actually George.  
  
"Argh!" shouted Ron, at both of them.  
  
Breakfast was waiting for them on the table and they all dug in and for a while there was silence save their impossibly loud chewing. Mrs Weasley looked on in approval at the quickly disappearing food.  
  
"What about me?" asked a small voice from the doorway. Everyone looked up to see Ginny Weasley looking at them questioningly.  
  
"Er, uh, we kinda forgot about you Gin-gin." Ron said sheepishly, looking around at all the empty plates.  
  
"Ereginwfntsumovmine?" Fred asked.  
  
"Sorry?" Ginny said coolly.  
  
"Here Gin, do you want some of mine," Fred asked again, after finishing what was in his mouth. Ginny just glared at him and stomped back up the stairs.  
  
"What was her problem?" asked George asked, confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"George! Fred! Get down here now! You're going to be late in opening your shop!" shouted Mrs Weasley. Even if they're job was not something she really approve of, she was still proud of them for owning a prosperous shop in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Coming Mum!" was the answering reply.  
  
Seconds later all the boys came stomping down the stairs and stood in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Okay, we're going by Floo Powder so Fred honey, you go first." Mrs Weasley said. Fred saluted mockingly as he threw the powder over the fireplace and shouted "Diagon Alley" and disappeared.  
  
Then George went, then Ron and finally Mrs Weasley with a feeling she was forgetting something.  
  
As she stepped out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, it hit her with a shock,  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny came running down the stairs chasing after her trunk she had pushed down the stairs because she couldn't carry it. Of course it had gotten out of control and she had ended up having to chase it rather than push it down the stairs.  
  
Her mother had made all of the take their trunks today so they could store them at the station so they wouldn't need to bother tomorrow morning.  
  
"Wait up! I'm coming!" she yelled in the direction of the kitchen. She caught up to her trunk and grabbed hold of it, unfortunately because it was so heavy, it managed to pull her along with it and she landed as a heap at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
She pulled it into the kitchen and looked around expectantly.  
  
No one was there.  
  
She slumped down on the floor in defeat. They always forget about me she thought sadly. It should be the opposite seeing as I'm the only girl in the family apart from Mum, but even she forgets me most of the time.  
  
All of a sudden the fireplace glowed green and her mum appeared, looking worried.  
  
"Ginny! Thank heavens, I forgot all about you," she said, taking Ginny's trunk and pushing her towards the fireplace.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" she shouted into the fire.  
  
She stumbled onto the floor of the Leaky Cauldron and landed on her stomach. There were to unfamiliar shoes in front of her nose. She looked up to see her crush of five years staring back down at her, grinning.  
  
Shit, Ginny though, he must think I'm a total idiot. She blushed and stammered an apology.  
  
Harry Potter just laughed and helped her up, with Ginny blushing even more at their close contact. Why do I always act like such a mute loser in front of this guy? Its not like he does anything for me to feel this way, he treats me like a little sister she thought angrily, wishing Harry could see her as herself, not just another Weasley child.  
  
He had really grown up over the summer, a lot taller and more muscular. All that Quidditch training must have payed of she thought. His hair was not totally tame but better than usual, and quite a few girls were giving him suggestive looks.  
  
"Gee, walk much Ginny?" George asked sarcastically, smirking. Ginny glared at him and stumbled again, much to her embarrassment. This only caused more laughter form the boys.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" a voice called as they stepped into Diagon Alley. They all turned to see Hermione running towards them excitedly.  
  
"Hey Mione! How are you?" asked Ron, looking at her in delight. She had grown a lot over the summer, and filled out in all the right places. Why you could almost say she was, beautiful Ron thought in shock, giving her a more than friendly hug. There had never been anything between them except friendship but looking at her now he wished there was.  
  
Harry grinned at her and hugged her, winking at Ginny about Ron's eyes following Hermione's every move.  
  
"Ginny! How are you? You look great," Hermione turned on Ginny. Ginny smiled shyly, Hermione was one of the only people who REALLY noticed her and Ginny thought very highly of her for that.  
  
Ginny trailed behind as the Trio walked around greeting people, looking around miserably for anyone she knew. No luck, she didn't really have any close friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* The next morning: Platform 9 ¾  
  
"Come one Ginny, I have to meet Harry and Hermione at the platform and mum says you have to come with me. At this rate we're not going to even make the train!" Ron yelled at his sister who was lagging behind him, staring in shop windows.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny said meekly, getting up and following him towards the station. Their mum was running errands for Arthur Weasley because he could not get out of the office.  
  
Suddenly something crashed into her, knocking her onto the floor.  
  
"Watch it!" a haughty voice said.  
  
Ginny looked up and thought she seemed to be looking up at people from the ground a lot lately. The person who she had supposedly ran into (although the person was the one who had caused it) was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ah," he said, "Of course it would be a Weasel who would be so clumsy. Ron went bright red and was about to do something he would regret when Harry and Hermione, who had seen what had happened, went and stood beside Ron.  
  
"I'm the one on the ground but of course they would go stand near Ron." Ginny muttered to herself, picking up her bag.  
  
"What was that Weasley?" Malfoy snapped, looking down at her as if she was a bug in his way.  
  
"N-n-nothing," Ginny stammered, getting up and walking towards the station. She noted with sorrow that none of the trio came over to ask if she was alright, not even Hermione.  
  
What about me, she thought to herself, what about me?  
  
~~Ok first chapter over and done with, I probably wont update this story for a while because I'm currently working on another one (When We Were Young). But that won't take to long so keep checking. Hope you liked the first chapter, but it'll get MUCH better to anyone who didn't enjoy it a lot.~~  
  
***Please R&R*** 


	2. Why Can't Anyone See the Real Me

Disclaimer - I own nothing except for my o.c.  
  
Ch 2 - Why Can't Anyone See the Real Me  
  
Ginny trailed after the trio into a carriage, she could tell by the looks Ron was giving her that he wasn't happy about this. She sighed and sat herself down opposite them and stared out the window.  
  
Harry was talking excitedly to Ron about Quidditch, saying how he was going to have to hold tryouts for a new Chaser.  
  
Ginny's ears perked up, she happened to be quite a good chaser, no, she corrected herself, you're not. Don't kid yourself; Fred and George were just being nice.  
  
"You should try out Ginny! I've heard you're a great Chaser," Hermione said enthusiastically.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione as if she was bonkers, "Are you kidding Mione? Ginny would squeak in fright if a ball came near her. Plus by the then she would have fallen of her broom because she has no balance," he said nudging Harry playfully.  
  
Harry laughed aloud; Ginny blushed and ducked her head. For just one second she had hoped that maybe Harry would listen and give her a try, now he wouldn't let her get within ten feet of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Hermione frowned at Ron, as if saying; I was just trying to include her in the conversation. Ginny blushed even more, she hated sympathy. And now she knew Hermione hadn't meant what she said about her being a good Chaser.  
  
Her eyes welled up and she could feel herself about to cry. No, she thought fiercely, I can't cry in front of Harry, he'd think I was a wimp. Too late, she thought in dismay. Ginny ran out of the carriage, sniffling.  
  
"Look what you've done Ron! Why can't you just be nice to your little sister?" Hermione exploded.  
  
"What? Hermione, I was just saying the truth!" Ron protested.  
  
"Well the truth was too harsh for her, especially the way you said it!" Hermione snapped, running out the door after Ginny.  
  
"She's right you know, that was a bit mean," said Harry quietly.  
  
"Oh just sod off," said Ron, and began eating a Chocolate Frog.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"He made me look like an idiot in front of Ha- all of you." Ginny sobbed.  
  
Hermione sighed, knowing that Ginny had a huge crush on Harry. She sighed because she knew nothing would happen between them with Ginny so shy and Ron always putting her down, and referring to her as his little sister all the time.  
  
"Oh Ginny, Harry will still let you try out, and I'm sure you'll do a great job." Hermione said consolingly, patting her back.  
  
"N-n-no he w-wont!" Ginny sobbed harder, "He will never see me as myself, he just sees me through R-Ron's eyes! It's not fair because Ron sees me as his c-c-clumsy ugly annoying little sis-sister!"  
  
Hermione just sighed again, still rubbing Ginny's back. What Ginny said was true, but only because she made it like that. She'd spent too long being known as Ron's little sister, that that was all she was now. Nameless. Unimportant. Annoying. A little sister.  
  
"Ginny why do you do this to yourself?" Hermione asked.  
  
"D-do what?" asked Ginny, still sniffling.  
  
"Be somebody you're not."  
  
"But this is me. I'm Ginny, Ron's little sister."  
  
"No you're not," said Hermione gently. At Ginny's confused look she continued,  
  
"You are Virginia Weasley, the youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley. You were possessed by Tom Riddle and survived. You love someone who does not return that love, yet you keep on loving him. You are loyal to the friends you have. You are brave, just look at what happened in the Department of Mysteries for Merlin's sake! You are very kind to anyone who comes along. You don't break down even when something pains you; just look how you've kept going all these years of being underestimated. Ginny, you are a true Gryffindor, and don't you ever forget that. So don't you tell me that you're just Ron's little sister. Because he's just Ginny's older brother."  
  
Ginny slowly smiled, Hermione was right, she was Ginny Weasley and no one was going to tell her otherwise. "Thanks Mione," she said, getting up off the floor.  
  
"Look at the little crybaby, where's your mummy?" sneered a voice.  
  
Ginny promptly broke out in tears again when Malfoy looked down at her with his cold calculating gaze.  
  
Hermione sighed, just when she thought Ginny may show her inner self, she goes and hides in her shell again.  
  
As they met Harry and Ron outside the train, Ron looked at Ginny's tearstained face and shuffled his feet in the dirt. But he didn't apologise and Ginny blinked back more tears.  
  
Why couldn't she hold on to that feeling of confidence she'd had on the train, when Hermione was telling her who she was. Well it worked for a grand total of 3 seconds Ginny thought sarcastically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I would like to welcome you all back for a new year of learning," said a very happy Dumbledore. "This year a duelling club will be held in the Great Hall, however this will not be starting until November." This announcement caused a great deal of chatter throughout the Hall.  
  
Ginny looked around and tried to pretend to look excited. Duelling meant teamwork. Teamwork meant partners. Partners meant friends. And that's where I'm stuck thought Ginny sourly.  
  
"Oh just before you go to bed my children, there will be another Yule Ball held this Christmas," This time the chatter was ear-splitting and Ginny rolled her eyes and walked up to her dorm. She would give anything to go to the ball with Harry, but at this rate they best she would be able to get was Colin Creevey.  
  
She looked on the notice board and saw that the next Hogsmeade visit was next Saturday. I hate those days, she thought fiercely. Of course, she only hated them because she had no one to go with.  
  
She sighed and walked into the common room. She saw Harry and Ron had beaten her up here and she walked over to say hello.  
  
"Hay guys," she said shyly. They ignored her.  
  
"Hi Ron. Hi Harry." No answer. They were too busy arguing over who they should let try out for Quidditch.  
  
Ginny bit her tongue to keep from busting into tears again. Did no one care about her?  
  
She walked upstairs to her dorm. When she got up she was all ready to collapse on her bed. The problem was, there was already someone on it.  
  
(I really wanted to stop right there to leave it as a cliffie but then I though Nah, I'm just too sweet and nice for that.)  
  
"Er, what are you doing on my bed?" Ginny asked the person indignantly.  
  
The girl looked at her. She had blonde hair and light grey eyes, almost blue. She was quite slim and to put it mildly, very stunning.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Louise. I'm awfully sorry about taking your bed, but Professor McGonagall assigned me here. She is a very, how do you say it, stiff woman? So what's your name?" the girl said this all very quickly in one breath. Ginny smiled confusedly and said,  
  
"I'm, uh, Ginny, Ginny Weasley."  
  
"That is short for Virginia, non?" The girl said. Ginny suddenly noticed that she had a very French accent.  
  
"Yer, it is, but I hate that name so please call me Ginny," Ginny answered shyly.  
  
"Wow! Your hair is tres belle Ginny!" Louise exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry?" Ginny asked, totally lost.  
  
"Oh, pardon, I am an exchange student from Beuaxbatons and I sometimes accidentally slip some French into my sentences. I said that your hair was very beautiful, like a flame."  
  
"Oh well, uh merci," Ginny replied.  
  
"Tu parle français?" Louise asked excitedly. (Do you speak French?)  
  
"Sorry, I just know a few odd words here and there," Ginny said apologetically.  
  
"Oh, that's okay, I do know English but it is hard when no one speaks your real language," she replied.  
  
Ginny smiled sympathetically and noticed an empty bed near the window. She walked over and saw her trunk sitting by it. She was actually a bit daunted by the foreign girl. She was so beautiful and sure of herself. But Ginny found that she liked her, she seemed so, different.  
  
"I could teach you a few sentences you know," Louise said suddenly, climbing under her blankets. None of the other girls had come up yet; they preferred to flirt in the common room until stupid hours.  
  
Ginny was surprised; no one had ever talked to her for longer than this, except for Hermione. They all seemed bored by her.  
  
"You mean in French?" Ginny asked uncertainly, positive she was imagining it; she had ALWAYS wanted to learn French.  
  
"But of course!" Louise smiled, "I would love to teach you my language, it reminds me so much of home!"  
  
"How come you left it if you care for it so much?" Ginny asked curiously, forgetting to be shy. This girl was so fascinating, and she didn't seem to judge her like other girls.  
  
"Well, I actually don't but being in a new country is quite scary, especially if you don't know anyone, so reminding myself of home makes me feel less scared," Louise replied.  
  
"Oh," was all Ginny could come up with. Louise didn't answer. Ginny felt a tear, she was just starting to like this girl and she was already bored of her.  
  
All of a sudden the girl said "Ginny, I would like it very much if you would be my friend."  
  
Ginny blinked. Was this a cruel dream? Did this charming, surely popular girl really want to be her friend?  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Why me? Surely you would rather be friends with the popular interesting pretty girls?" Ginny blurted out.  
  
"Because I have already met these 'popular interesting pretty girls' and I found them positively boring." Louise replied.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe her ears, "Are you sure you were talking to the right girls?" Ginny asked bluntly.  
  
"Yes, and they bored after the first few seconds. You however are very interesting and not in the least bit fake. I would like you for a friend. I need one." Louise said simply.  
  
So do I thought Ginny.  
  
"I would love to be your friend Louise," Ginny said honestly.  
  
"Good," was the reply.  
  
Ginny drifted off to sleep with a grin on her face for the first time in months.  
  
~~I know, I know. I said I wouldn't update anytime soon, but I needed a break from my other story. I will actually be working on this for a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.~~  
  
***Please R&R***  
  
Miss-Aurelia - Thankyou so much! I will do just that! 


	3. A Real Friend

Ch 3 – A Real Friend  
  
"Ginny? Ginny? Wake up! GINNY!"  
  
Ginny jumped in her bed. Opening her eyes she saw Louise standing over her, looking worried.  
  
"You sleep like the dead!" she accused amusedly. "Everyone else was asl but I wanted to let you sleep in because you looked so happy."  
  
Ginny laughed. Wow I haven't done that in ages she thought to herself, hopping out of bed.  
  
Louise grinned and threw a pillow at her. Ginny stopped. Then she grabbed the pillow and threw it back at her. Louise ducked and stuck her tongue out. Ginny giggled and threw another pillow which hit Louise square in the stomach.  
  
"You're going to pay for that Ginny!" Louise laughed, picking up 2 pillows and pegging them as her. Ginny fell over laughing while Louise collapsed on the bed.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked a cool voice from the door. Ginny turned to see Bree Warren staring at them like they were mad. Ginny instantly stopped laughing and got up, blushing furiously and muttering an apology. Bree Warren was head of the 5th year Gryffindor girls and loved to exclude Ginny as much as possible.  
  
"Bonjour! We were having a pillow fight," Louise said still laughing, "What is there to be sorry about Ginny?" she asked, puzzled  
  
Ginny blushed even more under Bree's icy glare. She put the pillow back on the bed and looked around pointlessly.  
  
Bree harrumphed and turned on her heel and walked out. Ginny glanced at Louise and started giggling again at her expression of dislike.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, still smiling, her previous shyness forgotten.  
  
"I really hate people like that, they think they are too sophisticated to have fun," Louise replied seriously. Ginny silently agreed, the thing was, until now there had been no one to have fun with.  
  
"Hay Louise?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This!" Ginny threw the pillow at Louise and hit her in the face. Louise looked shocked for a second and Ginny was about to stammer an apology when she was hit by 2 pillows in the stomach in head.  
  
They grabbed more pillows and ran giggling madly down the stairs, still chucking pillows at one another. They collapsed on the common room floor, laughing their heads off.  
  
"Ginny?" asked a stunned voice.  
  
She looked up to see Harry looking down at her confusedly. She instantly stopped laughing and blushed.  
  
"Um, hi Harry, this is Louise. She's an exchange student from Beuaxbatons." Ginny answered.  
  
Louise stood up and brushed herself off and shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Bonjour, it's a pleasure to meet one of Ginny's friends." She said happily. Ginny noticed with relief that she wasn't eyeing him suggestively and wasn't flirting with him, she was just being friendly. Which was a relief seeing as she was so beautiful thought Ginny wistfully.  
  
"Oh, er I'm not really her friend, I just know her through her brother because he's my best mate." Harry said awkwardly.  
  
Ginny gaped, now that was hurtful.  
  
"Oh well, your loss then isn't it," Louise said dismissively before turning back to Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked at her gratefully. No one had ever said something like that about her before she thought, awed. Most people would say it was their gain.  
  
Louise grabbed her hand and pulled her back up the stairs to get ready for the day. Ginny laughed and turned around to see Harry looking at her strangely. Probably because it's the first time he's seen me laugh or be with another person.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
There were a few whispers as she and Louise entered the Great Hall, most likely because they were wondering what such a beautiful girl was doing with her, Ginny thought sadly.  
  
"Oh it is most beautiful!" Louise exclaimed as they were entering. Ginny smiled awkwardly and led her over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Before they could sit down however, Bree Warren came up to them.  
  
"I think we got off on the wrong foot this morning, I would like you to sit with my group, we have much to ask you about your school and the boys there." She said.  
  
"Well, that sounds, interesting. What do you think Ginny?" Louise said.  
  
"She's not invited, only you," Bree cut in elegantly.  
  
"Well then of course they answer is no, I wouldn't dream of leaving Ginny alone, how horrid of you to think I would!" Louise said coolly, stepping past Bree and sitting down with Ginny.  
  
Bree looked astonished and gaped at her. The she turned with a humph and joined her friends.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to sit with them? It's okay by me if you do," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Ginny! Are you mad? If course I'd rather sit with you than those silly cows!" Louise cried, as if it were obvious.  
  
Ginny blushed and smiled at her, hardly believing her luck. I looked like Louise really meant it when she asked if they could be friends.  
  
"Hi Ginny," said a voice. Ginny looked up to see her Hermione smiling at her as she sat down.  
  
"Hi Mione.. Hermione this is Louise, she's an exchange student from Beauxbatons," Ginny said.  
  
"Bonjour Louise, Je m'appelle Hermione. Ca Va ?" (Hello Louise, my name is Hermione. How are you?)  
  
"Ca Va bien merci! Tu parles français?" (Very well thanks! Do you speak French?)  
  
"Un peu," said Hermione sheepishly. (a bit)  
  
"D'accord." (okay) was Louise's a bit disappointed reply.  
  
"Ahem, may I please have your attention before you go off to classes" asked Dumbledore from the Head Table.  
  
"I would like to introduce our exchange student this year, Louise Legna, from Beauxbatons." He continued, pointing at her Louise. Heads swiveled round to look at her and she waved at them all, smiling.  
  
"Are there any volunteers to help guide Miss Legna around?" the Headmaster asked. He looked at the few hands and selected a Gryffindor girl from the Bree's group.  
  
"Pardon moi, Professor Sir, but I already have a guide, Ginny Weasley," Louise spoke up. Dumbledore looked at her for a second before apologizing to the Gryffindor.  
  
"That will be all," said Dumbledore, smiling at Louise.  
  
"He is tres (very) amusing," giggled Louise as they walked out of the Hall.  
  
"In other words, he's odd. Very odd," said Ginny grinning. "Ready for you first Hogwarts class?"  
  
Louise winked at Ginny and they raced their way down the hall.  
  
~*~*~* Friday, the next week  
  
Ginny was smiling as she sat down at the table in the Great Hall, Louise and her were the best of friends already.  
  
Louise accepted Ginny for who she was, although she didn't understand why she was so shy around everyone else.  
  
They sat together in every class and mealtimes. They laughed and joked all the time. They told each other their secrets. Louise had been shocked to hear that Ginny was deeply in love with Harry.  
  
"But he's such a creep to you!" Louise had protested.  
  
"Only because he sees me as a little sister," Ginny replied sadly.  
  
Ginny told Louise all about her shyness and with the fact that no one knew the real her except for Louise. Louise had smiled sadly at this and told her it was because she didn't let them.  
  
Ginny didn't know what she would do without Louise, whenever she was not around her she turned back into her clumsy shy self. The only time she acted different was when it was just Louise and her by themselves with no one else around.  
  
Ginny hated it, why couldn't everyone else see her as Louise did? Why did they make it so difficult?  
  
Ginny smiled to herself; tomorrow she was going to Hogsmeade for the first time ever with a friend, not by herself or tagging along with the trio.  
  
~~Wowsers! I'm really getting into this story, I've written 3 chapters in one night! I really hope you're all liking it! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!~~ 


	4. Gone Are the Days

Ch 4 - A Change  
  
Ginny was curled up on the common room sofa. She would have been going to Hogsmeade today but Louise felt ill so they had stayed at school. Ron, Harry and Hermione had also stayed at school because they were holding the first round of tryouts for the new Chaser. Most of the school was either at Hogsmeade or the trials.  
  
She was reading one of Louise's fashion magazines when all of the Gryffindor 6th year boys came in, including Ron and Harry. Hermione was with them as well.  
  
They were talking about some of the people who had tried out for Quidditch. Ginny went back to her magazine as they sat down around her.  
  
"That 4th year was absolutely hilarious! Did you see him when he got the Quaffle passed to him? Dropped it right out of his hands and tried to dive after it, forgetting he was in midair of course and fell all the way down," Ron was saying. They all laughed at this.  
  
"I dunno Ron, you could have given him a run for his money. Everyone was laughing when you flew straight into the goalpost in excitement after catching the Quaffle," Seamus Finnigan said. Everyone laughed uproariously at this. Ron went red to the tips of his ears, which only made everyone laugh harder.  
  
Ron noticed Ginny smiling at this comment and rounded on her in an attempt to save him self from being ridiculed further he said  
  
"Well anything is better than Ginny," Ginny looked up, listening, "Last summer me and the twins were playing Quidditch in the garden with her and when we got bored we decided to bewitch the balls to chase her round the garden, spinning around her trying to knock her off. She was screaming her head off and crying like a baby. She fell of the broom and crashed into the ground.  
  
We took the hex off and walked over to her, and she was crying her head off, not only had she broken her arm, but wait for it, wait for it, she had wet herself all over!" Ron laughed.  
  
Ginny froze. People were on their knees laughing, pointing at her and smirking. Even Harry was grinning. She raised her eyes to look at Ron.  
  
"You, you promised you would never tell!" she yelled, tears coming to her eyes. People were lying down on the floor cacking themselves now.  
  
"Aw, is ickle Gin-gin gonna cry?" asked Ron, smirking superiorly. Ginny looked at him and he shut his mouth. Maybe he shouldn't have told that story. He HAD promised he wouldn't.  
  
"How could you do this to me Ron?" she asked in a soft voice, eyes filled with tears. She ran out of the common room door, trying not to scream. Tears were running freely down her face.  
  
"Ron," said Hermione very seriously, "You just went too far."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
How could he? How could he? Ginny kept asking herself. She was running and crying down the staircases. She couldn't see properly but she didn't care, nothing mattered anymore.  
  
She ran straight into someone and they both fell over.  
  
"Ginny? What's the matter?" the person asked. It was Louise. Ginny raised her head to look at her. Louise gathered her in a hug and asked again.  
  
Ginny sobbed out the story, shoulders heaving. Louise's eyes widened when she explained and told her the story that Ron had told everyone.  
  
"Ginny ma chere (my dear), I was looking for you to tell you I felt better, and that if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade still that we have plenty of time. Ginny nodded, thinking she just needed to be away from Ron.  
  
All of a sudden she stopped crying. That was it she thought. Gone were the days where she let people step all over her. Gone were the days she cried every time someone ignored her. Gone were the days she hid her true self from everyone. Gone were the days of being Ron's little sister.  
  
"I'll show him. I'll show everyone. Its time for me to be heard," Ginny said through gritted teeth.  
  
Louise smiled she had been expecting this, "Come on," she said, "I know where to go for you to be able to show everyone your true colours.  
  
~~Okay its time for Ginny to shine!~~  
  
***Please R&R*** 


	5. The Change

Ch 5 - The Change  
  
Ginny looked at the sign, it read "True Colours". Perfect she thought. She stepped inside with Louise close behind her.  
  
The lady at the counter came over to greet them.  
  
"Hello my dears, will it be both of you today? My name is Isabelle."  
  
"No, just me. Make me different. Make me pretty. Make me anything. Just make me something else." Ginny said strongly.  
  
Isabelle looked at her tearstained set face and grinned slowly. "I am going to make you a goddess," she said. Louise smiled, it was about time.  
  
"Okay get in that chair and spill," said Isabelle, gathering equipment.  
  
"Okay well my name is Ginny and I'm 15. All my life I have been the forgotten child. Even my family forgets me. At school I'm only known as Ron's little sister. I have let people trample and control me my whole life, I have hid inside a shell forever, not showing anyone my inner self. No one knows the real me except for Louise here, and it was going to stay that way. Except something happened to me today. My brother embarrassed me in front of the entire common room. He did this to save his worthless self from embarrassment. That was the last straw. No more am I going to let people get me down and spend my time crying in toilet stalls with no one to comfort me. I shall no longer feel shy. I will no longer mumble and stammer every word that comes out of my mouth. All of that ends today."  
  
"Darling, I know you're going to pull this off," said Louise. "Now, I have some shopping to do for you, my treat."  
  
When Louise returned there was a total of 8 people working on Ginny. She had her eyebrows done, her legs waxed, her body tanned, her hair magically lengthened.  
  
Isabelle walked over to her, "You should have seen the look on her face when I told her she would look great with a nose piercing. She looked terrified, but then she took a deep breath and told me she wanted one," she said, biting her lip.  
  
Louise gasped, "Are you, does she, did you, SHE HAS A NOSE RING?"  
  
Isabelle smiled and nodded, "A tiny emerald stud in her nose, it looks gorgeous."  
  
"That is tres (very) cool!" shouted Louise.  
  
"Just be glad you weren't there when it happened, I thought I would go deaf at the volume of her screaming!" Isabelle warned.  
  
Louise couldn't see her yet, but she could tell this was going to be a drastic change.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
2 hours later Isabella pulled everyone back and looked at her critically. Her eyes widened, her eyes sliding over every inch of her. Finally she nodded and looked up with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Don't show me what you look like until you put these clothes on," Louise said excitedly as Ginny sat up in the chair. Isabelle grabbed the clothes and handed them to Ginny.  
  
Everyone in the shop waited impatiently while Ginny changed.  
  
The door opened. Everyone involuntarily leaned forward.  
  
A high heeled foot placed itself out of the door to the change room. Followed by a tan slender leg.  
  
Ginny Weasley stepped out and leaned against the door in a pose. There was no shyness in her eyes, no unconfident looks.  
  
Louise gasped. How could this be Ginny? This girl was a Goddess on earth.  
  
Her thick copper curls framed her face perfectly, cascading down her back. They must have put an enhancer on her hair because it was literally like fire. The green eye shadow brought out her glowing big green eyes. The emerald at her throat glistened in the light. The white mini skirt complemented her slim tan legs. The sea grass green corset top accentuated her curves perfectly. The high heels showed off her long legs.  
  
Most drastic of all was the sparkling nose ring, which totally changed her face.  
  
Ginny smiled and walked over to them, doing a little walk for all of them. Everyone was stunned. This was a young woman staring at them with her mysterious green eyes.  
  
Ginny then caught sight of herself in the mirror. She gasped, was that really her? She was, stunning.  
  
"Ginny darling, I was just wondering, my daughter is throwing out some clothes that are too small for her, and they would look perfect on you. My daughter loves clothes and fashion and you can have them for free." Isabelle said.  
  
Ginny turned and looked at her, and Isabella blinked. This girl was almost supernatural she was so beautiful.  
  
"Thank-you," Ginny purred. She smiled, now that was a new tone of voice.  
  
"How much will that be?" asked Louise.  
  
"Honey, I'm still in shock. There is no charge whatsoever. It was a gift to help you darling," Isabelle said. "Here are the clothes honey; they will look divine on you."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Ginny said, "I will recommend you to everyone I know. You're amazing at this, I can't believe how much you changed me," Ginny thanked her.  
  
"Darling, you were just hiding yourself, I only found your beauty. You can't make a diamond out of a lump of coal." Isabelle winked.  
  
They walked out of the shop, almost all of the Hogwarts students had gone.  
  
"Here, let me carry those bags," said Louise, still awed at the change in her friend.  
  
"Thanks Lou, I can't thank you enough. You are the best friend I've ever had, I don't know what I'd do with out you!" Ginny bubbled, hugging her friend.  
  
Louise smiled; the real reward to her was finally seeing her friend happy. But seeing her shock all the people who had put her down over the years would be most amusing as well.  
  
Revenge was going to be good.  
  
~~Hehehe! Go Ginny, its ya birthday, gonna party like it's ya birthday! Hope you like the change!~~  
  
***Please R&R***  
  
Rayssa Radcliffe - Thanks! I'll try and read your fic asap  
  
CGpotterchick - I'm glad you like it!  
  
Anonymous - sorry, my French isn't 100%, thanks for the tip  
  
Magic sparkle 1 - I was thinking about that happening but this is definitely going to be a H/G fic, but only after Ginny has given Harry a good kick in the *ahem*  
  
Ginny001 - Thanks, I hated everyone forgetting about Ginny because she is one of my fave characters  
  
Lord-of-all-the-Cheesesticks - I really like your name, tis very original. Hope you liked the new chapters  
  
Bonnie Black - I am the complete opposite, I love H/G fics, but I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Little-lost-one - Well I got the nose pierced, was that good enough? :D  
  
Tiffany baker - I'll do that  
  
Iara - Hope this satisfied your curiosity  
  
Crucia - will do  
  
Hpfan73 - I remember how it felt too  
  
E.A. Hopkins - Yay! Go Ginny's POV!  
  
JustLaura623 - of course  
  
Amethyst Phoenix - he is a bit of a prat isn't he? Dun worry, he gets better  
  
xxGinnyxx - hope you enjoyed this chapter  
  
Fancyeyes - yes Ron is a prickified prick in this one, but he gets better too  
  
Clau-hogwarts-writer - Hope you're not dead! Otherwise you would have missed this chap  
  
Crazee4Craig - Sure thing  
  
Emilily - have added 'smore ;)  
  
Goggling - Wowsers! Thanks! I'm really glad you like it  
  
Miss prongs - hope you liked it  
  
crazyNproud - yup, true colours are coming up!  
  
Kuh-ris - Merci!  
  
Fresh-AngelBabe - I agree, GO GINNY  
  
Swishy Willow Wand - Yeah Ron's ego is gonna get a savage beating  
  
SylvanChilde - glad you like her character  
  
Kelogs - Dun worry I'm weird too  
  
RebelRikki - Thank you thank you thank you  
  
SummerRaven - You just gave me an idea!  
  
Ashla86 - So happy you enjoyed it  
  
LunaMoon7 - I actually don't know, technically yes, but it doesn't really seem like it  
  
Kiway - Your Favourites? Really? Wow I feel really privileged - thanks!  
  
Joey or Jordan - yup H/G but not until later. I was going to write a story for ella enchanted too! But then I got an idea in my head and started writing this story  
  
Sparkle Tangerine - Don't you worry, everyone is going to get what's coming to them  
  
Ren-Ayce - yes cliffies are evil, yet so entertaing, for the writer that is.  
  
Foxfur - Ginny thanks you ;)  
  
Rachella - hehe thanks  
  
Kawaii Yoshi - I love your name! Thanks!  
  
Alamarang - of course I will, wont leave you hanging  
  
Fiona - I would be to if I was reviewing this!  
  
To all my reviewers: Thank you so so so so so so so so so so MUCH! I love when you review! You're very lucky I luv you all so much that I was up until 5 am in the morning writing chapters 2, 3, 4! I got up from the computer and almost fainted from shock in seeing the sun rise! Of course I didn't get up until 1 pm the next day, or should I say the same day? 


	6. The Reaction

Disclaimer - I own nada except for my o.c.  
  
Ch 6 - The Reaction  
  
A few of you reviewed with a few comments on the colour of Ginny's eyes, I know they're really brown. But there is a reason why I wanted them green, but you won't find out until a later chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they walked into the Front Doors someone ran running down the stairs and ran smack bang into Ginny.  
  
"Get off me!" she yelled at the person. Her eyes widened to see it was Malfoy. This time, she wasn't going to meekly say she was sorry.  
  
"I'm terribly so- Weasley?!" Malfoy stammered, eyes widening.  
  
"Wow, give the ferret a treat! He's so quick!" Ginny mocked him, shoving him off her.  
  
"But you look, you are-" Malfoy stuttered.  
  
"Malfoy shut up and get out of my way." Ginny said. "I have to admit, people may think Ron is slow but you are so much worse sometimes. Does nothing penetrate your think skull?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
She got up and rolled her eyes at him. Louise was smirking; this was going to be good. They ran up to their dorm and put the clothes on Ginny's bed.  
  
They stopped outside the entrance to the Great Hall,  
  
"Are you ready to show your true colours?" said Louise, smiling.  
  
"And ready to make people sorry for what they did to me," Ginny grinned. She couldn't wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wonder what Malfoy looks so shocked about," pondered Hermione aloud to Ron and Harry.  
  
Ron turned around to look at him, "He looks like he's been hit in the head with a sledgehammer," he chuckled.  
  
Harry grinned, then asked Ron worriedly, "Ron, where's your sister? She's been missing since midday."  
  
Ron frowned, "I don't know, but I'm starting to get worried. Maybe I really shouldn't have told that story."  
  
"Yeah mate, that was pretty low, you did swear you wouldn't tell," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, well-"  
  
The Hall had suddenly grown quiet. All eyes were on the doors. Two girls had just stepped in and were looking around.  
  
"Isn't that that French girl?" whispered Harry.  
  
"Yeah, but who's the babe beside her? And I thought the French girl was stunning," answered Ron.  
  
Harry shrugged; his eyes were drinking her in. If this girl even smiled at me I would die happy he thought to himself.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She knew that face, those curls. "Ginny?" she whispered disbelievingly.  
  
Even the teachers were looking dumbstruck. Harry gaped. Hermione blinked. Ron stood up and went over to his sister.  
  
He stood in front of her, jaw dropping. Ginny raised her eyebrows  
  
"And I thought I looked like an idiot when I let my jaw hang down," she smirked.  
  
"Ginny? What, what, what have you done to yourself?" Ron stammered.  
  
"Well, believe it or not many styling and beauty products have been invented in the past decade." Ginny said to him, in a tone that was suggesting he was stupid. "Oh and there is also the fact that I was tired of people ignoring me and pushing me around," she added.  
  
She tried to walk by him but he was blocking the way.  
  
"Excuse you, you're in my way," she said coolly.  
  
Pushing Ron aside she and Louise went and sat themselves down next to Harry and Hermione. Ginny still had a major crush on Harry, but that was not going to make her act like an idiot in front of him.  
  
"Harry, can you pass the pasta dish?" she asked. Harry stared at her; she was an angel, a goddess. How could he have overlooked her?  
  
The Hall was still totally silent. Everyone was frozen in position. Ginny shrugged when all Harry could do was stare at her and reached across for the bowl herself.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said, smiling at him. His heart skipped a beat. Okay, he was going to die happy.  
  
Ron still hadn't moved from the middle of the room. He was rapidly blinking like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"You know Ron," Ginny called across to him from her seat maliciously, "I was thinking about that time when we went to the zoo, you remember don't you?"  
  
Ron had gone white under his freckles, he was giving Ginny a look that plainly said to keep her mouth shut. Ginny ignored the look and continued.  
  
"Well, obviously you don't remember, I'll have to fill you in then won't I? Well, I was thinking about how we were looking at the display of different types of animal shit, excuse my language Professors," Ginny simpered evilly, the teachers didn't even answer, although Dumbledore was looking a bit amused.  
  
"Anyway," she continued, "You came in on the talk about the shit halfway, and for some reason you seemed to think it was a type of food, chocolate is my guess. And remember how you stuffed every single piece of the 'chocolate' in your mouth and ate it all. I recall you saying something about how Muggles really didn't have much talent in making food. All of the other people were looking at you like you were some type of monster, but we didn't have the heart to tell you what you had just eaten."  
  
Ginny was grinning at a bright red Ron, who looked like he would love better than the earth to swallow him whole. You could have heard a pin drop in the hall.  
  
"Later on that day, I remember us visiting the monkey exhibit. We were allowed in to this one and so of course you, I and the twins went in. Now, we didn't know this at the time, but you had eaten the droppings of the king monkey. And as you know, monkeys actually have a very keen sense of smell. As you entered the cage, a lot of the female monkeys looked up and started sniffing. The king monkey had been gone all day on a show for the little kids, so they were all by themselves. When they saw you, they noticed you had a very familiar smell about you, why, it was almost like their beloved king monkey's scent. Of course, this little discovery made the females slightly, er, horny," Ginny was grinning widely now, she was in her element.  
  
Someone giggled. Then another person, then another. Soon the whole hall was laughing, but they quieted when Ginny continued.  
  
"Now, I never told you this Ron, but there was a man with a camera at the monkey cage at the exact same time we were in there. It was an instant camera, and for those of you who don't know, an instant camera is just like a normal one, except you get the photo instantly. This man gave me a few photos to have a reminder of as well as one of you eating the, er 'chocolate', and I would like to show them to you. I used magic on them to make them like wizard photos, so they'd move."  
  
Ginny pulled a white envelope out of her pocket and pulled what looked like photos out of it. She pointed her wand at them and said "Engorgio!" The photos instantly grew to about the size of a ping pong table, and Ginny focused her wand on them and they moved upwards so they were in everyone's view.  
  
That did it. The whole hall erupted with laughter, even the teachers had to bite their lips from grinning. The first photo was of Ron stuffing what looked like chocolate into his mouth, whilst shocked people looked on. The second photo was of Ron being jumped on by at least 8 huge hairy monkeys, he was screaming and people in the background were pointing in horror.  
  
The next photo was of a particularly large female monkey on top of him, humping him non-stop. The last photo was of a scared looking Ron being carried up a tree into the female's hole, where they were all stroking him.  
  
People were falling out of their seats laughing as the photos repeated themselves again and again. Ginny looked around, smiling at Louise who was giving her a thumbs-up sign. Ron had collapsed on the floor, his face couldn't be seen but the tips of his ears could rival the colour of a tomato.  
  
Ginny yawned dramatically, she was tired and her work here was done. She looked up at the photos and decided to leave them there. She had doubles, just in case Ron destroyed those ones and she needed blackmail.  
  
She walked towards the doors, stopping by Ron on the way. She looked down at him shaking her head, she knew what she had done was cruel, but it evened out because of all the things he had done to her all her life.  
  
"Revenge is sweet, but revenge on older siblings, is even better," Ginny whispered in his ear, before walking out of the Great Hall without a backwards glance.  
  
~~Ha! Take that Ron! See? I told you he would get his just rewards!~~  
  
***Please R&R***  
  
Adrienne - of course things will change!  
  
Gina - cliffies are great! Hehe  
  
Mocha choca - hope this was quick enough  
  
Cel - Happy? :D  
  
Rayssa Radcliffe - I read AND reviewed your story, it was fantastic!  
  
A - thanks  
  
Nesserz - I really like Louise too! Btw, I love your story Where I Belong  
  
Kat - of course its going to be H/G!  
  
Bug2buggie - hope you liked it  
  
Angel - I LOVE cliffies  
  
Swishy Willow Wand - I hope you enjoyed the Ron bashing!  
  
Rebel Rikki - Thanks!  
  
KElz'* - big thank you  
  
Freakyforggurl22 - hope it lived up to your expectations  
  
Bonnie Black - I've always wanted a belly button ring - but I'm too much of a coward :(  
  
Dk Lili - hope you liked their reactions  
  
xxGinnyxx - I know Gin had brown eyes but there is a reason I have chosen her to have green  
  
Jetmcn - neither can I  
  
Lisa - a tattoo? Hm, perhaps.  
  
Steph - don't worry - Its small  
  
ChibiSana - Malfoy and Ron down, Harry to go  
  
Goodshiplollypop - hehe hope u liked  
  
Magnolia Lane - you've just given me an idea!  
  
LunaMoon7 - I know she has brown eyes but there is a reason why they are green in this fic  
  
Gotta b writin -I am sorry you think I lack some detail, I'll try to add some more, but I'm not that great a writer so it may not work.  
  
{[ Thanks again for all your great reviews! I love reading and replying to them! Hope I am updating quick enough for you!]} 


	7. First Phase Complete

Disclaimer - I own nada except for my o.c.  
  
A.N. - quite a few people said I was a bit, okay, very cruel to Ron but I wanted Ginny to make a bang. I may have not made it very clear that in this fic, Ron has been VERY cruel to Ginny ALL her life. However the worst Ron bashing is over. And a few of you also said something like how Ginny could become confident/outspoken/ect without being so bitchy. I have the same answer, I really wanted Ginny's comeback to make a bang, in the future, she will not be so bitchy- I promise! I didn't like it either but that was how it turned out. I am also aware that it may seem like a bit of a cliché - sorry about that, I'm really trying to not make it one.  
  
And just quickly - Luvhp224: Harry doesn't like her YET, he is just very stunned and surprised and seeing her in a new light. I would NEVER make Harry that superficial! It will just take some time for Harry to realize that not only is this girl pretty, but she has the most wonderful personality to match. But that will come later, please forgive me if my characters are out of character. Also - don't worry, I think the bitchy Ginny is gone because the comeback bang is over, and now it will be the Quidditch bang coming up in the next chapter after this. Its time for the witty and confident Ginny to show now.  
  
Ch 7 - First Phase Complete  
  
"That was tres amusing!" Louise giggled as she and Ginny ran up the stairs and into the common room.  
  
Ginny threw her head back and laughed as she collapsed on the couch, holding her stomach.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The whole school did ma chere (my dear)!" Louise answered, still giggling.  
  
"When he comes up here, he is going to expect me to be all sorry and regretful. I usually do after I try and take revenge on him, but it never really works because he gets the twins to punish me and then I beg his forgiveness." Ginny said softly in a sad remembering tone.  
  
"Not this time! He has to know he can't stomp all over you all the time," Louise said strongly, looking at Ginny with a fierce expression on her face.  
  
Ginny looked up with unreadable expression on her face. "You're right Lou, he can't."  
  
"But you know what I can do?" Ginny added as if in an afterthought.  
  
"What?" asked Louise, puzzled.  
  
"Win at pillow wars with you."  
  
Louise had no time to duck as one of the couch cushions came flying at her. She was knocked backwards of the couch.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that Ginny Weasley! I am the master of pillow wars!" Louise shouted, grabbing the cushion.  
  
Ginny shrieked and dived over the couch, knocking over the lamp. Louise dived off after her, pelting her with cushions.  
  
Ginny cornered her by the fireplace, and got Louise smack in the face with a cushion. Louise dived on top of her, attacking her again with the same cushion.  
  
"I give up! I give up!" Ginny yelled, laughing so hard she could barely breathe.  
  
"See, I am the queen of pillow wars, all surrender before me," Louise said jokingly, lying on her back panting.  
  
Ginny shook her head, what would she do without this girl?  
  
The door to the common room swung open, and many feet were heard stomping in. Ginny and Louise were hidden from view behind the couch, and they listened silently to who had come in,  
  
"Where is she? She is not going to get away with this! Ginny, get down here now!" Ron's angry voice was heard.  
  
Ginny looked at Louise, a grin playing on her lips. Ron was expecting her to come down and apologize, well he expected wrong.  
  
Ginny stood up and leaned against the wall, Louise beside her.  
  
"Looking for someone Ron?" she said in a bored voice.  
  
Ron spun around instantly, his facial expression very angry. I'll have to do this more often thought Ginny, its not often he glares at me like I'm a rival. Everyone else in the room (basically every single Gryffindor, Ginny noticed) had turned as well. She noticed Harry and Hermione standing behind Ron. She also noted that everyone seemed to be grinning, but not at her. At Ron.  
  
"Yeah I am! Ginny, you are so dead! I can't believe you told that story in front of all those people, you said you would never te-" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"Gee, this sounds familiar. I remember something like this happened today. Except it was the other way round," interrupted Ginny calmly.  
  
"That was completely different! You ha-"  
  
"Oh?" Ginny interrupted again, "How was it completely different?"  
  
"Well, it was, because, uh, it was different, because," Ron stammered, totally lost for words.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Next time you try and win an argument, make sure you have one in the first place," Ginny said scathingly.  
  
Ron went red for the third time that evening.  
  
Hermione started first. She slowly started clapping, followed by some of her friends. Then everyone started clapping and cheering. Ginny looked at Harry, he was watching her like she was something that puzzled yet intrigued him. Then, with a grin on his face, he started clapping enthusiastically, cheering as well.  
  
Ginny bowed to everyone dramatically, winking at Louise who was clapping harder than anyone else. Except maybe for Hermione, Ginny noticed with pleasure.  
  
"Well goodnight everyone," Ginny said, smiling as she waded through the crowd. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder as she went by and whispered,  
  
"I always knew you could do it."  
  
Ginny and Louise ran up the stairs and into the dorm and jumped onto Louise's bed.  
  
"Okay phase one of revenge complete," Louise said in an announcer's voice, making a face.  
  
"And I love it!" Ginny shouted, lying on her back and smiling at the ceiling. The look on Harry's face when she had verbally bashed Ron was priceless. Maybe things would start to change now, in her favor.  
  
The door opened and all the 5th year girls came pouring in. They stopped abruptly when they saw Ginny and Louise. Bree Warren walked up to Ginny and smiled winningly.  
  
"Ginny darling," she purred, "You look absolutely gorgeous, I'd like to thank you for the entertaining show you put on for us tonight."  
  
"Well, you're not welcome, because the 'show' wasn't for you, it was for myself," Ginny purred back, flicking her hair.  
  
Bree gaped, no one had ever spoken back to her like that, especially not Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Well, someone's being a bit catty," Bree replied, glaring at Ginny.  
  
"Someone had a right to," Ginny said, throwing a look at Louise that plainly said, let's get out of here.  
  
"Excuse me girls," Ginny said pushing roughly through Bree's group, "But I have more important things to do than chat with you. Come to think of it, more interesting things to do too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny," Louise said seriously when they walked out into the hallway, "I think you should try out for Chaser on the Gryffindor team, I bet you would get the spot."  
  
Ginny blushed for the first time that day, "Really? But you've never seen me play," she protested.  
  
"I often catch you staring at people training through the window, with an expression of longing on you're face," Louise smiled, "Plus you've got the willpower and confidence to at least try you're best. Well, now you've got the confidence, but I know you've always had the willpower," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said, surprised. "But I don't want people to think I have a big head now that I've changed, they'll think that I think that I'm better than them.  
  
But she knew what Louise said was true, she had practiced Quidditch non- stop until she could pass and catch the Quaffle in her sleep. The problem was, she had been too afraid to try out because she was afraid of being ridiculed.  
  
"Ginny, I never understood why you tried so hard to fit in and be normal, when you were born to stand out," Louise said gently, looking at her seriously. (Yes, I know that is a line from the movie 'What A Girl Wants', but I really love that line and wanted to include it in my story)  
  
Ginny nodded, she would do it. This would complete Ron's humiliation if she got the place.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
~~Teehee, Ron just doesn't get it does he? Actually no one does, but I think in the next few chapters, they're going to begin to.~~  
  
***Please R&R***  
  
Loony Moony - I am going to make Harry suffer, don't worry  
  
Lisa - there may be some Draco bashing - maybe  
  
Little-lost-one - lol! I really thought it was funny too!  
  
Anne - thank you very much!  
  
RebelRikki - she is definitely not going to be a bully OR a b!atch! Like I said - I wanted her to come back with a bang  
  
LiZzIe-WeAsLeY - I'll make sure to read your fic. I'm sorry about being so mean to Ronnickens, but he REALLY desereved it. But I do admit it was cruel, don't worry, the worst Ron bashings are over.  
  
Clau-hogwarts-writer - I know it was harsh - I'm sorry  
  
VoiCeZWiThiN - thanks thanks thanks  
  
Wizzabee - he is isn't he?  
  
Freakyfroggurl22 - yay! I'm so glad!  
  
Lord-of-all-the-Cheesesticks - thankyou - you're a great reviewer you know  
  
Fancyeyes - most appreciated  
  
xxGinnyxx - you noticed - good  
  
Gotta b writin - hmmm, the howler is a great idea, and as to your other idea I was already going to do that :D  
  
Amethyst Phoenix - I love the nose ring! I could never work up the courage.  
  
Isulith - Omg! I did the exact same thing when I was 5! Except for the tumble turns. Don't worry Ron gets better. Don't worry, that's as mean as she got.  
  
Angelbaby_323 - I have younger brothers, they're just as bad  
  
Vampyre*BloodSuicide - I likes your name! Sorry it's a little clichéd, hopefully not too much once I really get into it.  
  
Starbaby - Thankyou! Lol - I liked that line too  
  
Hpfan73 - it was harsh, but that is as bad as it gets  
  
LunaMoon7 - yes it was disturbing - funnily so. Yup its H/G, but only after Harry starts to respect Ginny, not her looks  
  
Ashla86 - Merci!  
  
Crazy Red - thanks, it was too far, but I wanted to make a bang (yes I know I have repeated this many times)  
  
Harrypotterlover2003 - its coming soon  
  
Bonnie Black - thanks! i'm thinking about some G/D to make Harry jealous, but its definitely going to be H/G  
  
Icegirl-kat - Hehe ta  
  
Lillypotterfan - in this fic she is overlooked, not so much in the real books  
  
Potterholicnumerouno - That is as evil as she's gonna get - I didn't like it much. Ginny is strong and confident, but not a bitch. Although it may seem like she is.  
  
I would like to make another point - please don't be to mean in reviewing me. It is only my second story and I haven't even finished my first! So be nice, although please tell me you opinion if you'd like something changed or are confused about something. 


	8. Sleeping Problems

{I am so sorry. I meant to do the Quidditch this chapter but for some reason when I sat down at the comp, my fingers started typing out this. It took longer than I expected so in the end I decided to do the trials next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same and I will be posting the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning}  
  
Disclaimer - you the drill ;)  
  
Ch 8 - Sleeping Problems  
  
Ginny loved the feeling of the sand under her feet, it was really relaxing. She was walking along an endless beach in her bare feet, walking towards the setting sun.  
  
She turned around when she heard a sound behind her. Harry was running to catch up with her.  
  
"Ginny, I have this fish at my house," he said when he had caught up to her. Ginny nodded, urging him to go on.  
  
"It is the tiniest fish in my tank and it is always getting pushed around by my other bigger fish. I have had this fish for ages and it had always acted like this," Harry continued.  
  
Ginny nodded again, staring at the setting sun.  
  
"Yesterday, this fish started bullying the other fish back when they picked on it. Now all of the other fish don't know what to make of it. And Ginny, neither do I. I've always found it boring and annoying, but now I can't stop looking at it, and taking care of it." Harry said, playing with his glasses.  
  
"Why did you tell me this?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Because the fish told me to," was the immediate reply.  
  
Hold on, fish don't talk thought Ginny.  
  
Harry turned his big green eyes on her and said,  
  
"I'm confused; I don't know what to do." Harry said.  
  
Ginny ignored him and kept walking.  
  
"I'm confused, I'm confused, I'm confused," Harry had disappeared but his voice kept repeating those two words.  
  
Suddenly a wave washed over Ginny and carried her out to sea. She was under the water and it was dark, but she kept swimming downwards. Her whole body was numb but she just kept swimming.  
  
Her eyes spotted a tiny goldfish, swimming downward too. Her mind didn't register that goldfish didn't live in the sea. She just kept swimming after it. She knew it was Harry's fish.  
  
It was cold, very cold. But she could see a light; it was bathing her in its warmth. She saw the fish swim in front of her face. She cupped her hands around it and screamed as a blinding white light filled her vision.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny woke with a start. She was clammy and sweating, her sheets twisted around her. Clutching her panting chest she sat up slowly.  
  
That was so odd she thought, untangling herself from her sheets. She climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Walking back to her dorm, she thought she heard a sound from downstairs. She tip - toed down the stairs and peered into the common room. Someone was sitting by the fire, just staring into space.  
  
She walked a bit closer and realized the person had red hair.  
  
Ron.  
  
She walked up behind him and perched on the back of the couch. She stared into the fire.  
  
"Can' sleep?" she asked quietly.  
  
He started but didn't turn around. He sighed and answered,  
  
"I can't face anyone in my dorm with out being teased about being shown up by my own sister. Plus, I can't sleep, although that's probably the reason why I can't."  
  
"Ron, I did what I had to do. Maybe it was a bit much, but I was letting out my anger that I had bottled up inside me all my life." Ginny said.  
  
"That didn't mean you had to embarrass me in front of everyone! I can't believe you did that!" Ron exploded, finally turning around.  
  
"And I can't believe you just said that! Have you forgotten what YOU did to ME today already?" Ginny shouted back.  
  
"You're not that brave or tough Ginny! This is just a phase that will pass and you'll go back to the pitiful child you were before!" Ron yelled.  
  
Ginny fumed, "Ron, you're my brother and I love you, but you are such an asshole," she said, no longer shouting, but talking as if stating a fact.  
  
She turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs. This was not a phase, it would not pass. This was the true her and Ron was going to have to learn that the hard way!  
  
~~I'm sorry that was a really short chapter. I was going to do the Quidditch trials this chapter, but this turned out to be longer than I thought it would be, and I wanted too do the Quidditch in 1whole chapter, not divided in 2. But the next chapter is definitely going to be ALL Quidditch. And it will be soon - I promise! And to make up for the last two pretty short chapters, I will try and get in two long ones asap~~  
  
***Please R&R**  
  
magicrules - thanks I will  
  
Nesserz - it seems odd to be talking to you via reviews now after those convos on msn ;) I love your honest reviews! Thanks!  
  
Nessypotter - thanks  
  
X-Manda Panda-X - glad you like it  
  
Lunatic ladybug - you also have a great name! mine is so boring :( thanks for reviewing  
  
Luvhp224 - I read your parody on L/J fics, I have to say it was hilarious! Its so true! I also like your story Passions and Potions - its really coming along. I would also like to say that you are not mean at all, I am also a very opinionated person and no way does that make you mean or too critical! Please keep up your reviews, they're long and interesting to read.  
  
Loony Moony - I agree completely  
  
Sleepydevil27x - Hehe, I love Ron bashing  
  
Freakyforggurl22 - only time will tell  
  
Rayssa Radcliffe - trust me she doesn't think she's all that, she's just finding out what it means not to be a doormat  
  
Peemes - Lol, I am deeply sorry and will try to speed up  
  
Magic sparkle 1 - you know that is a great idea, I was going to do something along those lines, however Ginny would just be flirting to make Harry suffer, this is and always has been an H/G fic  
  
Wizzabee - he is isn't he? He gets better though  
  
Amanda - thankyou - she was being a bit bitchy but like I said, she needed a bang. Don't worry, that was the worst she got. Ron too come to think of it. I read a G/D fic and I agree, totally weird. R/Hr coming up soonish  
  
Mysticalecho - merci beaucoup  
  
Dk Lili - Ahhh sweet revenge  
  
Gotta b writin - I thought about what you said, and yes I know that all theses good things are happening, but a lot of bad things happened the majority of her life. Plus, when I started writing this fic one of the only clear written down ideas is that Ginny would wow everyone in the trials. Sorry.  
  
Annskers - she is no way going to be as drastic I am just to lazy to sign in - yeah monkeys terrify me slightly too.  
  
LiZzIe-WeAsLeY - thanks, H/R coming up soon  
  
Smiley Mcfay - yup she rocks in my opinion  
  
LunaMoon7 - me neither  
  
Eric2 - Thanks you are one of the first people to say that, thankyou thankyou!  
  
H/G FaNaTiC - I thought he deserved it too  
  
Lily-Katharine-Potter - welcome to fanfiction and thank you!  
  
Zeldagrl436 - lol you don't sound like a child, you should see me when I say to update soon ;)  
  
LauraKay - I'm really glad you find it funny, I want it to amuse people  
  
RebelRikki - I really like Louise too, but she does have her secrets  
  
Crazy Red - you were in no way cruel, no one really was. I just wanted to point that out because I hate flames. I liked the clapping effect too; I've always wanted to do that in a story. Ginny trying out for Chaser had always been a big part in this fic, it was one of my first ideas.  
  
Luvhp224 - don't apologize! You were just being honest in your opinion, I gave you a pretty full on review for passions and potions so don't worry about it!  
  
Vampyre*BloodSuicide - Thanks, I'm glad it doesn't seem to clichéd, but warm me if it starts to.  
  
Kate - I adore H/G!  
  
Amber eyed wolf - thanks will do  
  
Dolphingirl79 - no I didn't get it from American Wedding, but when you think about it, they are a bit similar  
  
Cel - Harry will definitely change, I am only going to get them together when he respects and is friends with Ginny.  
  
Gina - Thanks, it really is starting to work out now. I promise to update asap  
  
Lisa - I adore that movie too! I actually didn't like Amanda Bynes before I saw it but I thought she was fantastic in it.  
  
VoiCezWiThiN - I love those clapping scenes! Hehe, thanks for reviewing  
  
Kiway - :D Cherry - okay ;) okay ;) okay ;) okay ;) okay ;) okay ;) okay ;) okay ;) okay ;) okay ;) okay ;) okay ;) okay ;) okay ;) okay ;) okay ;)  
  
{Once again I'm really sorry for not doing the Quidditch trials when I said I would, but the next chapter will be posted tonight or tomorrow morning so don't hate me tto much. I've already started and its longer than usual. Mwa!} 


	9. Quidditch Trials

Ch 9 - Quidditch Trials  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen and, er, others, I give you: the long promised Quidditch chapter!!  
  
Harry looked up at the ceiling. Something was confusing him, and he was quite sure it was a certain red head.  
  
He had always though of her as an annoyance, a little sister, a triviality.  
  
He thought wrong.  
  
When she had stepped into the Hall last night, he was mesmerized. It wasn't only the fact that she was stunningly beautiful underneath all those men's t- shirts and hand me down jeans, or that she truly was a woman inside. You could sense something flowing from her when you looked at her.  
  
Harry sighed; he wasn't sure what that thing was yet. He was too afraid to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny? Are you coming to watch the trials?" asked a third year girl, looking at Ginny with what looked like awe. Small wonder with what I was like yesterday, Ginny thought dryly.  
  
"Perhaps," Ginny said with a secretive smile, watching the girl nod and walk out of the common room.  
  
Oh she would be coming alright, but not to watch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, next up is Hugh Tuckney," Harry said wearily. Trials were not going well, it seemed like everyone was doing a terrible job on purpose.  
  
A small jumpy little boy appeared instantly by Harry's side, grinning so hard it looked like his mouth was frozen in that position.  
  
"So do I just get on the broom and tell it to go up?" Hugh said nervously, although still grinning.  
  
"Uh, kind of, just climb on," said Harry, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Right, okay," Hugh said as he climbed onto the broom. He promptly fell straight off with a soft thud.  
  
"Have you ever ridden a broom before?" Harry asked, helping him up.  
  
"Nup," was the cheerful reply. Harry sighed as he crossed a name off the list.  
  
The next person was a girl, who actually succeeded in getting on the broom and up in the air, before falling 25 feet and being carted to the hospital wing.  
  
The next was a 7th year, who was actually alright but seemed to enjoy trying to knock everyone off their brooms while zooming around with the Quaffle and refusing to pass or score. He had to be dragged off his broom after one of the Beaters almost fell after being punched in the back by him.  
  
Harry looked up slowly after everyone had tried out. He looked at all the hopeful faces and said,  
  
"Well, everyone has tried out so the results will be on the house notice board by 1 pm tomorrow."  
  
"Just a second," said a voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny looked at the surprised faces around her. She clutched the broom Louise had lent her tighter and thrust her chin out.  
  
Louise came from a very well off family, but because she didn't act like it, Ginny hadn't found out until a couple of days ago. Louise had lent Ginny her Nimbus 2003 because she never used it and she had said Ginny could borrow it until she saved the money to buy her own.  
  
"Just a second for what?" Harry asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
Ginny smiled at him and winked, getting ready to mount her broom.  
  
"Now hold on," Ron cut in, striding forward. "Ginny, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I would have thought it was obvious, brother mine," Ginny said mockingly.  
  
"Well its not! There is no way you are going to try out for this!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Watch me," came the obstinate reply.  
  
"Ginny, get off that broom now, or-" Ron threatened.  
  
"Ron," Ron stopped to look at Harry, who was talking to him, "Shut up."  
  
Ginny fought hard to keep the surprise from showing on her face, since when did Harry side with her against Ron? She hoped that she didn't look too pleased when Harry turned back to her.  
  
"You have 10 minutes," Harry said, "The same time as everyone else had."  
  
She noticed Louise standing behind everyone else, nodding her head and smiling at her. Ginny grinned at her and kicked off the ground and zoomed into the air. The rest of the Quidditch team flew into the air after Harry, Ron included.  
  
Ginny watched Ron for a minute; she couldn't deny the fact that he was an excellent Keeper. He turned around when he reached the goalposts and faced her, smirking. He clearly didn't believe she could do this.  
  
The breeze was cool and light on her face. Sarah Johnson, Angelina's younger sister and current chaser, passed her the Quaffle. Ginny fumbled slightly with the ball and blushed when she almost dropped it. She heard Ron's laughter, and a few other people's from down below.  
  
Shit, she thought, this was not good for a first impression. She passed the Quaffle to Morgan Niall, the team's other chaser, but her pass was a bit too low and Morgan had to almost hang upside down to catch it  
  
Ron was now giving an 'I told you so look' to everyone and shaking his head at Ginny, as if she was a performing animal that amused him.  
  
She got the ball thrown back at her and she finally caught it successfully and flew towards the goalpost and threw with all her might.  
  
Ron caught it easily.  
  
Double shit, thought Ginny, trying hard to blink back tears. She looked at Harry; even he was looking a bit disappointed now. The rest of the team was biting their lips, trying not to smile.  
  
"You see Ginny? I told you this would pass. I can see the look in your eyes right now that means you're about to cry. So how about you don't embarrass yourself any further and get of the broom." Ron said gloatingly.  
  
Ginny looked down, she saw Louise looking up at her. Even though Ginny couldn't see her that clearly, she knew that Louise was willing her to keep trying. Her eyes also spotted Hermione, looking up at her and giving her thumbs up.  
  
No, Ginny thought suddenly. Louise has faith in me, which means I have faith in me. I've wanted all my life to be on this team, and here's my one chance. I am not going to give up on my first try because I'm so nervous and Ron doubts me. I don't care if Ron doubts me anymore, because I am going to prove him wrong every time.  
  
Ginny looked up, a steely glint in her eye. Underneath her, Louise jumped up and down in anticipation, here it comes she thought as her eyes followed Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked down at the ball and all her nervousness vanished. Are you ready Ron, because I am, she thought.  
  
She flew upwards suddenly; Sarah looked up at her in surprise. Ginny threw the ball down at her, which Sarah caught without a problem.  
  
Then Ginny shot downwards, Sarah threw the ball down to her and Ginny caught it easily. She looked at Morgan, who knew exactly what to do. Ginny lugged the Quaffle at her before zooming back up above everyone again, catching the Quaffle again as Morgan threw it back at her.  
  
Ginny then zoomed like a torpedo towards the goalposts, actually spinning in a full circle vertically in midair, clutching the Quaffle as she went upside down in her quick circle. She was a blur, heading straight at Ron, who was now looking a little worried.  
  
Suddenly she stopped, almost like on pause, upside down in the air. She looked straight ahead and saw Sarah above her, waiting for the next move of the play. Ginny threw the ball upwards and hurtled up behind Sarah. As she flew behind Sarah, Sarah opened her hands and Ginny snatched up the ball without anyone noticing.  
  
Sarah then flew towards Ron, who was now grinning again, knowing Sarah had the ball. Sarah lifted her hands back and threw, nothing. Ron stopped, not believing his eyes. If Sarah didn't have the ball, who did?  
  
It almost happened in slow motion, Ron turned toward Ginny and flew towards her, but it was too late. Ginny threw the ball and smiled triumphantly as it soared through the hoop.  
  
Everyone exploded. It was the most amazing play of the Chaser Charge they had ever seen, literally. The play had never been played at Hogwarts for almost 20 years. Also, Ginny was the only person to score a goal against all the people who had tried out. Ron was shaking his head disbelievingly, staring at the applauding crowd beneath him.  
  
Harry hadn't moved since Ginny had made the awful pass to Morgan. He was blinking rapidly, taking deep breaths. Morgan and Sarah flew towards Ginny and hugged her and telling her how great she was and assuring her that they would FORCE Harry to let her become the new Chaser.  
  
Ginny was jumped on when she finally escaped the Chasers' grip and flew down to the crowd which had expanded drastically since when she had last looked down.  
  
Even the other people who had tried out were congratulating her, knowing that after that performance, there was no doubt about her making the team.  
  
Louise came running up to her, pushing people out of her way in her haste to get to Ginny.  
  
"You were magnifique!" she exclaimed when she finally reached Ginny.  
  
"Thanks, but I never could have done it without you Lou," Ginny said gratefully, hugging her friend. Louise hugged her back, happy for her friend. She noticed Harry watching her, waiting for the chance to come talk to her.  
  
Ginny grinned, maybe she should make him suffer and ignore him for awhile. She couldn't afford to, she wasn't being arrogant when she knew she would get the place. She knew that she had been by far the best, even with her first few stuffups.  
  
Ginny let go of her friends and searched for Ron. She was sick of this arguing, he was her brother and she wanted things to be right with him. Like how it was when they were little, before Hogwarts.  
  
When they were little, Ginny had still been shy, but Ron had thought of her as a friend, not a sister. This made Ginny not as shy around him. But then Ron grew up, leaving Ginny behind. Having no one after that she had hid inside herself and after Ron returned from his first year at Hogwarts, he was mean to her and they acted like strangers. Now it was time for them to continue that closeness, now that they were both grown up.  
  
Ginny spotted him walking towards the castle, she hurried after him.  
  
"Ron wait!" she called, running to catch up.  
  
He whirled to face her, "What do you want?" he asked acidly.  
  
Ginny faltered but said, "I want us to be like how we used to be. Friends."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't want to and after your 'change' it was going to be impossible anyway." Ron replied angrily.  
  
Ginny instantly fired up "You just can't face the fact I'm not the doormat I was before!" she hissed, before turning away and walking back to the castle.  
  
~~I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. At first I was going to make Ginny utterly fabulous. But then I thought, no way to clichéd. Because it seemed a bit more realistic that she would be nervous, I mean, I know she's changed but it would seem fake if she could be that fantastic after about one day of her new self. So I made her a bit nervous at first, making a few mistakes. But then Ron's doubt in her makes her strong (so does Louise - I love Louise, I need to write some more about her. Becauseshe has a secret, but that is part of the plot to the story)~~ {by the way there is some R/Hr coming up, because some of my sweet faithful reviewers have been asking - no H/G doesn't come until later, they have to become friends first}~~  
  
***Please R&R***  
  
cintishortstop - I'm not really focusing on OotP, this is my own fic  
  
luvhp224 - you are one of my most faithful reviewers. Thanks for all the advice and honest (yet kind) criticism. I'm glad you like the dream and the slight expansion on Ginny's character, I am sorry about the way I am depicting Ron, it is changing VERY soon.  
  
Hpfan73 - he definitely is about to be proven wrong at least  
  
LaureKay - sorry this was so short, I hope this chappie made up for it  
  
Lisa - the dream was an analogy  
  
Magic sparkle 1 - wow that is another great idea! Is it ok if I may use it?  
  
Cuirinelle Flamyrre - thankyou! Finally someone who supports me for that!  
  
Merlin Halliwell - amaze everyone in Quidditch  
  
Amanda - sorry I know it was a bit confusing, I just started writing it for some reason. I know it wasn't one of my best  
  
Dk Lili - he will VERY SOON  
  
Dolphingirl79 - I'm glad you liked it, I wasn't that sure about it really  
  
Sleepydevil27x - it was strange and unplanned (the dream) but it does have a point, its an analogy  
  
Lillypotterfan - wow! I'm really not that great at French, you however seem to be, but thanks anyway.  
  
VoiCeZWiThiN - you know that is a really good point, she is a Gryffindor  
  
LunaMoon7 - I know Ron seems out of character but that will change in the next chapter. It was short but this one makes up for it (hopefully). The dream was an analogy.  
  
Bonnie Black - exactly that  
  
Nessypotter - I am sorry about that random dream, it just came. Thanks though  
  
Hannah - she's my fave too  
  
Freakyfroggurl22 - he is an asshole, but not that much of one but I need him like that for my story. But don't worry after the next chappie it changes.  
  
Cherry - I'm sorry but its important for me to respond to reviews. I'm glad you like the story though.  
  
Also thanks to: flammyre, miss prongs, kemenran, sporte, mr. monkey, Penny Pitton, Smiley McFay 


	10. Realisations and Secrets

Disclaimer - do I need to do this anymore?  
  
Sillygoodwriterhehheh- get a fucking life! If you think that my story is "crap crap crap and more crap" don't fucking read it! Or review it! Its just a waste of my time. I appreciate and respond well to honest yet kind criticism but open flaming pisses me off! Until you come up something better (which you haven't because you haven't written ANYTHING) I'll keep to my story thanks!  
  
To all of my other WONDERFUL reviewers, all the rest of you made my day! Thank you so much - I really love your reviews!  
  
*ahem* and now onto chapter 10  
  
Ch 10 - Realizations and Secrets  
  
As Ginny walked dejectedly back to the castle, Hermione rushed up to her.  
  
"Ginny, I don't have much time because I have to go chase after Ron for being such an idiot. I heard what you two were talking about and I need to set him straight. I know you don't want me to interfere but you two will get nowhere because you're just too alike, too stubborn. I just wanted to tell you that you were amazing and I had faith in you when I came out and saw you in the air. Well, must dash." Hermione ran after Ron, who had decided to walk towards the lake.  
  
Ginny looked a bit dumbfounded for a bit because Hermione had said this all in one breath and all Ginny could do was nod while Hermione kept talking.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her and smiled as Louise caught up with her.  
  
"Sorry, I was delayed by all your new fans," Louise teased. "I had to tell them that you were going to the Gryffindor tower to change. They've decided to hold a party to celebrate."  
  
Ginny laughed and linked arms with Louise, enjoying her company. This girl had found the true Ginny and shown her to everyone. For this Ginny felt she would be forever in her debt.  
  
"I suspect you will be getting a few letters from members of your family tomorrow morning. But after making the Quidditch team, I doubt they will be angry," Louise added mischievously.  
  
Ginny nodded, sobering for a moment at the thought of what her mother would have to say about her.  
  
"Good thing no one had noticed the nose ring yet then," Ginny chuckled. "You haven't got any letters from your family Lou, are you fighting with them? Is that why you wanted to be an exchange student?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, we are not on good terms at the moment," Louise said quickly. Almost too quickly, thought Ginny to herself.  
  
"Hmmm," Ginny answered, looking at her friends curiously.  
  
Louise noticed the look and said, "I don't really want to talk about it, it's a bit, uh, sad for me and I don't really like to be reminded of it." Ginny looked at her and nodded, seeing honest pain in her eyes that she hadn't seen before.  
  
"Well, you know that I am always here for you Lou, you're my best friend in the world and I would trust you with anything." Ginny said gently, hugging her friend, "Please tell me if you want to talk about it."  
  
Louise hugged Ginny back before letting go, she turned her stormy grey eyes towards the sky and said quietly, "I know Gin, I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione found him sitting by the lake, occasionally throwing a stone at the glassy surface of the water.  
  
"You're an idiot Ron," she said, sitting down beside him. Ron ignored her and threw another stone.  
  
"Ginny tried to make things better between you, but no you have to mess things up!" Hermione went on.  
  
"Oh like they weren't already messed up," Ron retorted.  
  
"In a way, you made them messed up in the first place," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"W-What?" Ron sputtered unbelievingly, "She's the one who went and got herself done up like a, like a scarlet woman!" he chucked another stone, it skipped 4 times then sunk.  
  
"I remember when I was staying at your house with Harry last summer, and you had just made Ginny cry. She went and locked herself in her room and you and Harry went to play Quidditch, leaving me with your mum," Hermione waved her hand when Ron opened his mouth,  
  
"I didn't mind, if that's what you're thinking. You know I don't like Quidditch, well not playing it and to tell the truth watching you two mucking around on broomsticks wasn't much better. But I couldn't go up to Ginny because she wouldn't let anyone in so a stayed in the kitchen with your mum." Hermione paused for a second before continuing.  
  
"Your mum started talking about how you and Ginny were like best friends before Hogwarts. She said that you were inseparable; you even slept in each other's rooms at night. She said that you were the one person Ginny wasn't shy with."  
  
Ron shut his eyes, he remembered those days, they seemed so long ago now that they were unreal. A dream.  
  
Hermione looked at him sympathetically before going on.  
  
"Then, it was time for your first year at Hogwarts. The whole time you were gone, Ginny moped around becoming even sadder and moodier around everyone. Finally the day for Ron to come back for the summer arrived. Ginny was up at the crack of dawn, getting ready for you. She cleaned the house, put up a welcome home banner and sat waiting by the front door until you came home."  
  
Ron opened his eyes in disbelief, staring at Hermione. She nodded at him before continuing again.  
  
"Finally you arrived, Ginny ran towards you and tried to hug you, but you pushed her off and told her she was being embarrassing. Ginny looked stunned but kept by your side for the whole evening, asking if you wanted to play a game. Finally, you blew up at her, telling her to grow up and find some of her own friends. Not her brother. Ginny was heartbroken, she locked herself in her room for a week. When she came out, she was a new Ginny. A shy, unconfident girl who hardly ever spoke, that was the beginning of her withdrawal to everyone."  
  
Ron had paled, he was mentally kicking himself. No wonder she had been so cruel yesterday in the hall, he was the sole reason for her unhappiness. She was letting out 5 years of that unhappiness, with all the anger and hurt to go with it.  
  
"Now, Ron, Ginny is finally finding her true self again and she has the most wonderful, strong beautiful personality. It's hard to believe she was hiding it all these years, she's grown up Ron, and you're going to have to face it. But every time she proves herself to you, you go and put her down again. It probably seems like you want her to be that unconfident child she was." Hermione said softly as he turned to face her.  
  
"I feel like such an idiot now," said Ron sadly. "I never knew that Ginny did that, and I just pushed her away. I'm such a coward! I should have been the one asking for us to be friends again tonight, not her!" he ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione looked at him in surprise; he looked so cute with his hair all ruffled like that.  
  
She pushed that thought from her mind and said "Ron, you're going to have to tell Ginny how sorry you are. I know she will forgive you, even if she did blow up at you after 5 years of carrying a grudge, the look on her face tonight was clear. She misses you."  
  
Ron nodded, he looked back up and said "Thanks Mione."  
  
"You're uh, welcome. Anytime." Hermione blushed.  
  
Ron was looking at her strangely. He had just discovered that, well; she was just as beautiful as Ginny, which was a compliment. Because Ron privately thought Ginny was stunning, but he would never tell anyone that.  
  
"Mione. . ." Ron trailed off, moving closer.  
  
Hermione looked into his gaze, finding herself mesmerized. This was Ron, one of her best friends, so why did she suddenly blush whenever she looked at him.  
  
They leaned closer to each other, lips almost touching. A cat yowling broke the moment they were in and they both looked away, becoming busy with grass on their shoes and dirt on their robes.  
  
"Well uh, we'd better go inside," Hermione said brightly, playing with her hands.  
  
"Yeah, we, uh, should," Ron stammered, getting up and giving his hand to Hermione. He pulled her up a bit too forcefully however and she bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry!" Hermione gulped, quickly stepping away. They both quickly made their way up to the castle, not talking.  
  
~~Aw cute, R/H puppy love!! So sweet! Hope you liked this chapter, I know a few of you were impatient for some long promised fluff! (Even if it isn't H/G) I hope this story is starting to become a bit more realistic, it was even beginning to annoy me I have to admit :D~~  
  
hpfan73 - he's starting to  
  
magic sparkle 1 - hope you likes the h/r fluffiness! Louise's secret is, I cant say.  
  
LiZzIe-WeAsLeY - Thanks! Ron's turn around has begun, hope you approve. I read your story Lean on Me - its great and I hope you update it soon  
  
Lisa - it was an strange analogy but hay. Ron is getting better I hope?  
  
Rayssa Radcliffe - thanks, I'll go read your new chappie asap. H/G is coming.  
  
LauraKay - I wished she spotlighted some others Wealeys too, which is why I did a fic on Ginny  
  
VoiCeZWiThiN - We wont be finding out Louise's secret for a while, but I may drop some hints.  
  
Amanda - I'm glad you liked how I made her slightly nervous! I was hoping people would think it made it more realistic  
  
Hannah - thanks, Louise's secret will remain a secret for a while  
  
Luvhp224 - I'm really glad you didn't find it "predicable". Harry saw under he beauty because he's really not that shallow, he just needed to realize Ginny has grown up, he's impressed with the fact she's so clever and and confident as well as pretty. About the ball, Sarah knew the ball was being taken out of her hand, it was part of the play. The thing was that no one else did. About the detail: I'm trying I'm trying! But i'm not that great at detail. Thanks for the nice long review though - it was great.  
  
Hermionehp110 - Ron is getting better I promise!  
  
REALbluelightsaber - sorry, I just for some reason couldn't type out a real convo between Ginny and Harry in this chappie. But don't worry, its coming up.  
  
Bonnie Black - you're right, Ron wont be happy about it when it finally happens, however he does know that Ginny can beat him in a battle of wits anyday.  
  
Crazy Red - thanks, I thought the same.  
  
Cherry - It's a deal!  
  
Nessie8 - I wimped out about a nose ring too!  
  
Also thanks to: dolpingirl79, Fancyeyes, Kemenran, Smiley McFay, Schnuff, Miss Prongs, Eric2, dracoisahottie13, zeldagrl436, RebelRikki, Vampyre*BloodSuicide, Frances 


	11. All the Pretty Pillows

Silgoodwriterheheh - don't review me and tell me about your stories that were taken of ffnet, that's not my fault is it? I sound bitchy when I say this but even if you had stories they weren't better because they were taken of ffnet! Ok?! So leave me alone! Stop reading my story if all your going to review about is how crap it is and your sad sob story about your fics being taken off ffnet! I don't care! If you think its so crap why did you read it and review AGAIN?  
  
The counter - uhhh good for you? If you think there are too many Romances, how about you go write a non-Romance? I noticed you haven't got any stories, so how about instead of telling me exactly how many Romances there are in your reviews (cause frankly I don't give a ****) you go and write a story which is not a Romance?  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize goes to the wonderful Ms Rowling! Everything you don't belongs to yours truly.  
  
A/N - I just found out that I'm going to Perth in 5 days! Nooooo, I wont be able to work on my story which means that I probably wont be able to update until mid janruary! Even so, I will try and get you in at least one more chappie before I go away! Promise!  
  
Ch 11 - All The Pretty Pillows  
  
When Ginny and Louise entered the common room everyone they were instantly surrounded by people.  
  
"You were amazing!"  
  
"I am so jealous!"  
  
"Where did you learn to fly like that?"  
  
"Be my friend!"  
  
Ginny looked at Louise, rolling her eyes. What a bunch of air heads she thought, going over to sit on one of the couches. Everyone followed her, still asking questions.  
  
"Hey Ginny," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi Harry, what's up?" Ginny asked, looking at him squarely.  
  
"I, uh, just wanted to congratulate you on, er, playing so well today. Well, to tell the truth to congratulate you on making the team," The last sentence he said more softly.  
  
Before Ginny could thank him, Dean Thomas plopped himself down next to her.  
  
"Good job Ginny, reckon you could give me a few pointers?" he said, winking at her.  
  
Ginny smiled and lay back in her seat, "I dunno Mr Thomas, are you good enough?"  
  
"I would be for you milady," Dean replied, openly flirting with her, to Ginny's amusement. He had never given her a second glance before.  
  
Harry frowned, Ginny was flirting and he wasn't sure he liked it. Especially not with Dean, who was a bit of a player.  
  
Dean was about to speak again when Ginny got up off the couch and went back over to Louise, who was looking at the noticeboard.  
  
"The dueling club is starting in a couple of weeks," Louise said, turning to look at Ginny.  
  
"I actually can't wait. Before I wished Dumbledore hadn't come up with the idea but now that you're here, I don't mind," Ginny confessed.  
  
"It says here you have to have a partner, need I say more?" Louise teased.  
  
"Of course I'll be your partner! I wouldn't dream of being anyone else's!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Not even a certain Mr Potter?" Louise asked, ducking gentle slap from Ginny.  
  
"Especially not a certain Mr Potter, what if I did something embarrassing and didn't have anyone to blame it on? With you, I'll say it's all your fault that I set the hall on fire," Ginny joked, dodging her own slap back from Louise.  
  
They both looked at each other, eyes lighting up.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!"  
  
Ginny ran to the nearest couch and grabbed a pillow, but she was a second behind Louise who had already chucked her pillow at her.  
  
"Argh! Louise get over here now!" shouted Ginny, falling over the back of the couch when the pillow hit her.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first!" Louise sang out triumphantly.  
  
Ginny grabbed another pillow and dived over the couch, crashing into various shocked looking people along the way. Louise was giggling helplessly as Ginny fell over again trying to catch her.  
  
Ginny threw the pillow wildly at her, unfortunately she tripped at the same time so her pillow ended up hitting Seamus Finnigan in the face.  
  
"Oops," Ginny said. Seamus however recovered his shock in an instant and sent a pillow her zooming back at her. Ginny ducked so the pillow hit Morgan Niall instead. Morgan looked up from her magazine in surprise, looking at Ginny and Seamus in confusion. The look was then replaced by one of laughter when she threw one at Seamus, but ended up hitting Parvati Patil who was crossing the room.  
  
Parvati however started yelling at them all, so Louise threw another pillow at her to shut her up. Parvati then stopped yelling and promptly threw one at Louise. Louise, being the master of pillow wars ducked and it hit Colin Creevy. Colin of course found this as an invitation and began throwing pillows at everyone.  
  
Within minutes the entire common room was engaged in a bloodthirsty pillow war. It was every man for himself and no one was safe.  
  
No one noticed Ron sneak in and dart upstairs to the boys' common room, or Hermione follow him.  
  
Ron handed her an envelope when they reached upstairs, before going into his dorm and Hermione to hers. But before she went to her bed, she placed the envelope on Ginny's pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pillows and cushions were flying threw the air nonstop. Someone had even brought some down some blankets and had bewitched them to land on top of unsuspecting people, causing them to stagger around blindly. Even the some of the cushions were spelled to hit anyone who hadn't fallen over, or who had gotten back up. Chairs and couches and tables were on their sided, some being used as safety barriers against enemy pillows.  
  
It looked like every single Gryffindor has joined the fight.  
  
Ginny was on her knees laughing when a pillow hit her in the back. She turned to see Harry looking grinning at her evilly.  
  
I may like him, but he is so going down for that, Ginny thought, picking up a cushion and pegging it at him. Harry fell over with an "oof!" and tipped the chair over with him.  
  
After a few minutes after he didn't move, Ginny worriedly walked over to him.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay? Har-"  
  
She didn't get the chance to finish as Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her down too, beating her with the cushion while he did it.  
  
Then he looked at her with a glint in his eye. Ginny knew that look, it was the look Fred and George gave her before they tickled her. Ginny was one of the most ticklish people ever known, her dear twin brothers loved to tell people that.  
  
"No Harry, no!" Ginny squealed, trying to get away. Harry grinned wider and began unmercifully tickling her. She could hardly breathe she was laughing so much, still trying to get out of Harry's unrelenting grip.  
  
"Harry stop, (laughter) I can't (more laughter) breathe! (peals of laughter)" Ginny gasped, although still laughing madly.  
  
Louise had spotted her and Harry and came over to help her. But she seemed to change her mind halfway and began also tickling Ginny.  
  
No one noticed the painting of the Fat Lady swing open and admit a very angry looking woman.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" asked a cold steel voice.  
  
Everyone stopped at once to look at Professor McGonagall glaring at them all. Unfortunately, the pillows and blankets had not stopped their mad flying about the room. Of course, no one was standing anymore, being all beaten to the ground by friends and pillows, so the pillows and blankets had no more targets.  
  
But a certain Professor was standing with her hand on her hips, still glaring at them all, waiting for an answer.  
  
That meant the pillows only had one target.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked up in horror as all the bewitched bed articles came flying towards her. The students looked on in shock as their House Head was bombarded by pillows and blankets. They all looked at each other in fear, hearing her muffled shrieks as she was driven to the floor under piles and piles of blankets, and pillows charging at her again.  
  
"You are all in big trouble! Just wait until the Headmaster hears of this!" came another muffled yell.  
  
Every student took this moment to run towards all their dormitories, Ginny and Louise included. If McGonagall had been able to see, she would have seen a sea of bodies racing each other upstairs and into their beds and flipping the lights out. Everyone wanted to be asleep in case their House Head survived the attack enough to come confront them.  
  
She didn't.  
  
Ginny lay awake long after everyone had gone to sleep. Harry had treated her almost like a friend today. He had actually come up to her and laughed with her. And his expression when she had flirted with Dean! What was that about?  
  
And Ron. What was his problem? She had pretty much apologized to him today, and she hated apologizing, even before her change. Even he knew that. She sighed and turned over onto her stomach, would they ever work things out?  
  
Her fingers brushed something under her pillow. It felt like, paper? Ginny pulled it out in surprise. It was a blank envelope, with something inside. She pulled out the piece of paper and read the writing on it.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Sometimes I find myself remembering us being young. Playing in the backyard, swimming in the waterhole, teasing the garden gnomes.  
  
These images are foggy, almost like dreams. That's the reason I pushed them from my mind, and pushed you away slowly too.  
  
Sometimes I would look at you and see a shadow of another person, the girl I used to know. The girl who was always laughing, always smiling and happy. The girl who was never to busy to play with me. The girl who I thought of as a best friend.  
  
Somehow I had lost that girl, through no fault of her own. When I saw that shadow of her when looking at you I would feel a pang, but I never did anything about it.  
  
After a while even those shadows and images disappeared. I felt I had lost something but I didn't know what. I guess I forgot about you, your silence and your way of making yourself seem boring.  
  
The past couple of days I've been seeing nothing but this girl. Except this time the images aren't foggy or distant, they are clear and real. Because the girl is right in front of me. She is older, smarter, in other words a woman.  
  
It brings back all those memories, the memories I tried to forget. Every time I tried to push the girl away, she would bounce right back. I thought it was just a font, I couldn't understand that this was the real girl. The one I had been seeing all these years was just a cover. Like a shadow and a person. This girl was someone I had loved, someone who was my equal.  
  
I should have been overjoyed to see someone I had unknowingly been searching for all these years. I should have welcomed you and hugged you and told you I loved you. I should have known that you would outwit and outclass me when I tried to prove you wrong. You had always been able too, but you didn't let anyone know.  
  
I can't push you away any longer. I don't want to. I can finally see what I lost all those years ago.  
  
My sister.  
  
Ginny looked up, overcome with happiness and tears in her eyes. She rushed out of bed, knowing exactly where the writer of the letter would be.  
  
Not caring if she made a sound, she ran down the stairs. She looked around the common room.  
  
No one.  
  
Ginny's shoulders slumped. Maybe she didn't know. Going to sit down by the fire in defeat she stumbled over a pair of feet.  
  
Ron looked up at her in surprise. Ginny immediately sat down beside him. They both stared at each other, not moving. There were hundreds of emotions showing in their eyes, compassion, regret, sorrow, forgiveness and most of all, love.  
  
They hugged wordlessly and didn't let go. They didn't need words; they both knew that things were exactly as they were between them before Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was how they were found the next morning, arms around each other, sitting by the fireplace and sleeping with their heads eachother's shoulders. Everyone who saw them smiled, they just looked so happy and peaceful together.  
  
~~Aw, I really enjoyed writing that chapter. I hated having them fighting for too long, they're just not like that. By the way, get used to the occasional pillow fights between Ginny and Louise :D As for the H/G that you're all waiting for: I'm sorry but if I make it too soon, the fic will just get boring! I will have nothing much to write about anymore. If you don't like that, don't read it then ok?~~  
  
***Please R&R***  
  
icegirl-kat - it was pretty cute ay?  
  
Rayssa Radcliffe - sorry I didn't really get around to the party. There will be a kiss soon though. . . I think  
  
Freakyfroggurl22 - yay they're friends again!  
  
Crazy Red- thank you! You made me feel a lot better about my flamer incident :D I'm glad you like Louise having a secret, at least I think you do. Poor Ron, he would have been very sorry if you hit a bludger at him! I'm really glad you like my story, I love reviews!  
  
Gina - you that is a good guess but no, if I hadn't known what Louise's secret was earlier, that would have been perfect.  
  
Dexo23 - how did it seem to be written in haste?  
  
VoiCeZWiThiN - damn that cat! Lol. I know I wanted to make them really kiss but it was way too soon  
  
Zeldagrl436 - he's an ass but he's an ass that gets better!  
  
Safiya Femi - thankyou! Review more often I liked it!  
  
LunaMoon7 - I am exactly like you H/G and Hr/R rocks!  
  
RebelRikki - Tears? Tears?! *is touched* thank you! Wow that's really inspiring!  
  
Hannah - its hard to say whether it's a bad or good secret, you'll have to see for yourself. I love H/G too  
  
Midnightdreaming - thanks I'm glad you don't think its crap unlike someone else  
  
Dracoisahottie - go the fluff! Yup, ron's shaping up now  
  
Luvhp224 - grrrr stupid detail *rings detail around the neck* sorry sorry sorry, I'm trying but this is the furthest ive ever gotten with any story ive ever written in my life! I'm glad you liked the H/R fluff though. The realisation is that Ron realises that it is basically his fault for all their fighting.  
  
Amanda - hehe I love puppies too  
  
Little Wings - but then where would I go from Ginny and Harry finally getting together? Nowhere! Its one of the main plots of the story and I'm not going to get it over and done with so quickly. Sorry.  
  
Lisa - Lou's secret will come all in good time. . . I'm glad you liked Hermione, she was a hard person to write about, I didn't think I was any good at it but thank you!  
  
Dolphingirl79- thanks for the support - I just really hate flamers!  
  
LiZzIe-WeAsLeY - I read your new chappie for your fic (lean on me) twas good!! In my profile you are on my fave fics list! And you're right about Louise not telling the whole truth  
  
Eric2 - I am really sorry but Ginny was being a bit of a biatch with her hatred. . . I didn't like it that much. I want her and Ron to get along!  
  
And also thanks to: Natzlin, Kemenran, lea, nessypotter, Danielle 


	12. Vomiting Pills

Ch 12 –  Breakfast

Ginny smiled to herself as she got ready for breakfast and classes. She felt so warm and happy and complete after waking up this morning and knowing that she felt like a real sister again. 

Still smiling, she walked slowly down form the girl's dorm heading to the Hall. Normally she wasn't a morning person, especially when sleeping in an upright position with her brother all night (no gross thoughts anyone, its only brother/sister love).

She didn't notice the person in front of her path as she was carrying her book bag in front of her. 

"Oof!" she yelled as she fell over, her book bag opening and her books spilling out. She was furiously hitting the person she was on top of when she heard a muffled,

"Er, I would get up, but you're on top of me."

"Wanker," Ginny said, loud enough for the person to hear. She began picking her books up angrily.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I wasn't looking at where I was going," 

Ginny froze then looked up at Harry Potter's anxious face.

"Apparently," Ginny said teasingly, grinning up at him. He grinned back and helped her pick up her books.

"Divination ay?" he said holding up her Divination book.

"Yes Mr Potter, Divination is most useful in many ways, for example, doodling in your text book, wondering what's for lunch, whether Snape washed his hair recently and much more pointless boring stuff that will get you further than anything that old bat Trelawney says," Ginny said, as if reciting out a text book.

Harry laughed. Really laughed. He hadn't laughed properly like this since Sirius had died, including pictures of Ron being humped my horny monkeys. Ginny smiled at him, he needed to laugh more.

"Gee, now I wish I hadn't dropped it," He said, picking up her bag and carrying it for her.

"I then give you permission to envy me on those hot days on the top floor with all that incense and smoke clouding the room," Ginny joked, following him out the portrait door.

"So," Harry said conversationally, "You worked things out with Ron?"

Ginny nodded, the warm feeling coming over her again. "Yeah, it was funny how we argued that much but didn't need any words to go back to how it was all those years ago," she said thoughtfully.

Harry didn't understand the meaning of the last 4 words but said, "Well I'm glad you're not fighting anymore. It was getting quite annoying to have to tell Ron time and time again that he was outwitted by his sister. He just wouldn't get it."

Ginny laughed, thinking how cute Harry looked when he was trying to talk seriously about something comical.

Harry was thinking how he got a strange feeling whenever he looked at or talked with Ginny.

          ~*~

As they entered the Hall, they were surprised to notice Louise sitting with Ron and Hermione. Ginny shrugged and followed Harry over to where they were sitting.

"Hay Everyone! Mione, Ron, Lou," Ginny said cheerfully. Louise looked up and smiled,

"Hay Gin! You were a bit late this morning and I didn't want to sit by myself so I asked if I could join Ron and Hermione," Louise said.

Ron and Hermione had looked up now and were smiling at them.

"Heya Harry, Ginny," Ron said, looking mostly at his sister. Ginny grinned at him and sat down next to him. There were a few whispers when she did this; most people thought they were still fighting.

Hermione waved at them both before getting lost in her book again. Ginny shook her head, did that girl ever change?

Ginny studied Ron and Hermione. They were sitting next to each other but seemed to be purposely ignoring each other. Ron had even asked Louise to pass the juice, when it was right in front of Hermione and Lou was furthest away from it. The thing was, they didn't seem to be angry at each other.

Odd, thought Ginny, just odd.

Her eyes drifted until they landed on Harry. She had been so happy when they had laughed together this morning. Every time she saw him it was like she fell even more in love, which she didn't think was possible. She had never even hoped for them to be friends, but here she was, laughing and joking with ALL of them. 

She smiled to herself again, her eyes drifting some more before they settled on Louise. 

Ginny looked at her, thinking how strange it was that she never had any contact with her parents. They couldn't be that bad could they? Louise was like the perfect person, who wouldn't love or get along with her.

Before Ginny could wonder more at Louise's strange secret, a red envelope landed in front of her and Ron. They both looked at each other and gulped, paling visibly.

A Howler.

It had already begun smoking at the edges so Ginny slowly opened the envelope with a terrified expression on her face.

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU TOLD EVERYONE AOBUT RON'S TERRIBLE ORDEAL AT THE ZOO? YOU KNOW YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE!"

Ginny had backed up in her seat, staring at the talking envelope with her mother's magnified voice coming out of it.

"AND AS FOR YOU RONANLD WEASLEY, I HOPE YOU'VE FINALLY REASLISED THAT YOU CAN'T BE SO HORRIBLE TO YOUR SISTER ANYMORE!"

Now it was Ron's turn to back away in his seat as the voice was directed at him.

"AND GINNY, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DRESSING UP AS ONE OF THOSE, THOSE, SCARLET WOMEN!"

Ginny laughed, Ron had obviously told her mom that she was walking around in next to nothing while he was still angry at her.

"NOW I DON'T WANT ANYMORE MISBEHAVIOUR FROM YOU TWO, OR YOU WILL HAVE ME TO ANSWER TO WHEN YOU COME HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS!"

By now everyone in the hall had stopped to listen to Mrs. Weasley and some were even giggling at the horrified looks of Ron and Ginny's faces.

"OH AND HARRY AND HERMIONE DEAR, YOU TWO ARE MOST WELCOME TO STAY WITH US FOR THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS, WE WOULD LOVE TO HAVE YOU." And with that the letter tore itself up

Hermione giggled, the last sentence was said at the same volume as the rest of the letter, yet it still sounded exactly how Mrs Weasley would talk to them normally.

Louise bit her tongue, trying not to laugh. Harry was outright laughing at them.

Ginny glared at them all for a second, before casting an amused glance at Ron and bursting out laughing. Ron looked at them all leaning against each other laughing, a grin playing at the corner of his mouth.

That was all it took, all five of them were laughing uproariously as all the other students looked at them in puzzlement. Who laughed after getting a Howler?

Ginny, still laughing, was watching Ron and Hermione looking at each other shyly. They had spent the whole time ignoring each other and were now looking gazing at each other like there was no one else around.

She caught Harry's eye and saw that he had noticed the looks going on between Ron and Hermione. She grinned when he started making smooching sounds with his lips at them.

Ron and Hermione instantly shifted their gazes away from eachother, blushing furiously. Ginny winked at them both as they went even redder.

Ron was looking at her in anger, then it turned to puzzlement, then disbelief. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ginny, what's that on your nose?" he asked quietly, in horror.

Ginny glanced at Louise, who tried not to laugh. 

She smiled at Ron, "Well, when I was at Hogsmeade, the lady said I would look fantastic with a nose ring, so-"

"YOU HAVE A NOSE RING?!" Ron yelled, stating and asking at the same time. Ginny rolled her eyes, breakfast was turning out to be a lot more eventful than she expected.

"Uh oh, late for class! Bye!" Ginny said as she quickly gathered her books and ran out the door before Ron exploded. He needed some time to calm down.

          ~*~*~*~*

Ginny and Louise were rushing towards the dungeons, being very late for Potions.

"We got up early this morning! How come no one told us there were a few time changes?" Louise groaned, hurrying even more.

"I. . .don't. . . know," came Ginny's panting, hurrying to catch up with her friend. "Maybe it. . . was the. . .fact. . .that we started the. . . pillow. . .war last night?"

"That's it," Louise replied.

They came to the door of their classroom, and were straightening their uniforms and hair to look like they hadn't run all the way from the Gryffindor Tower. Which is exactly what they had done.

They walked into the classroom and unsuccessfully tried to avoid Snape.

"We're all so glad you decided to grace us with your presence," came Professor Snape's cool silky voice from the front of the room.

"I'm not," muttered Ginny softly so only Louise could hear. She giggled, causing Snape to glare at them.

"What was the Miss Weasley?" he snapped.

"Er, Pardon Professor?" Ginny said innocently.

"Take a seat and listen – both of you!" Snape snapped, turning his attention back to the textbook and writing on the board.

Ginny opened her book with a sigh and began reading.

_Yuinhu Potion_

_The Yuinhu Potion is somewhat similar the Veritaserum. However, instead of telling the truth when asked questions, you tell your exact thoughts when the question is asked, not the answer._

_For example, when asked what day it was, the person being questioned wouldn't answer "Monday" but would say what they thought when they thought about the answer to the question like "I have to do the shopping" or "I'm meeting Mr Raymon at __3pm__"._

_The Yuinhu potion is also similar to the Veritaserum in being made, with a few differences._

Ginny looked around the classroom, bored already. She glanced over at Louise, who was furiously scribbling down instructions. 

"Pssst,"

Louise slowly tilted her head towards Ginny with a questioning look on her face. She moved over slowly so Snape wouldn't notice and whispered,

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have that vomiting pill I gave you? The one that makes you vomit when you swallow one side and stop when you swallow the other – the one my brothers invented?"

Louise's eyebrows furrowed, she slipped her hand inside her robes. She smiled slowly and nodded her head.

"Good, I don't feel like Potions today. Although that maybe because I didn't finish my 1 foot essay on the properties of sleeping potions. I got as far as they make you sleep and then sat there staring at my paper like-"

"5 points from Gryffindor for talking and another 5 because you haven't started taking notes," Snape's cool voice cut in. Ginny discreetly grabbed the pill and held it behind her back.

"Sorry Professor, but I was just saying how I felt sick, and if Louise could take me to the hospital wing," Ginny said in a "poor me" tone.

"I think you look perfectly fine Miss Weasley, unless this sick feeling maybe because you don't have a certain piece of homework to hand in?" Snape said evenly. 

Ginny gulped and prayed Snape wouldn't see it, he was smarter than she gave him credit for, than anyone gave him credit for.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Ginny said bluntly.

"Oh? But I bet you won't do it in front of everyone because you don't need to at all and not matter how many times you say it we all know that you're not going to."

"No I am really going to throw up Professor." 

"5 more points from Gryffindor for lying."

"But I am really going to throw up!"

"Take another 5 points."

"I AM GOING TO THROW UP!"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO-"

That was as far as Snape got as Ginny swallowed the pill while he was shouting and immediately threw up all over Snape.

Again

And again

And again

And again.

Louise was snorting with laughter as Snape stared in horror at his puke-soaked clothes. The rest of the class was gaping in shock, as speechless as Snape. Ginny grabbed her books and ran out of the classroom still vomiting with Louise at her heels.

It was a really strange feeling to be laughing and vomiting at the same time, it obviously looked funny too because Louise wasn't able to stop giggling her head off. 

Ginny stopped and collapsed on the floor. The paintings on the wall were looking at her with disapproval and she heard a few 'how immature', 'in my day' and 'what the students are becoming' murmurs coming from them.

She stuffed the other end of the pill in her mouth and dry swallowed painfully because her throat was so sore from all the vomiting.

"Remind me. . . to. . .thank my dear. . .brothers," Ginny panted in between breaths and outbursts of giggles. She looked at the vomit trailing from her mad run from the dungeons; did she really eat all of that?

Louise was on her back still chuckling. "I wouldn't be sure whether to thank them or yell at them really." Ginny nodded in agreement, grinning at her. The bell went and they heard the sound of people walking on the stairs and talking. 

"Quick, get away from here so no one thinks we had anything to do with the vomit all over the floor, especially Filch," Ginny whispered frantically, getting up and gathering her books. 

They ran along one of the empty corridors and caught up with the rest of the crowd. 

"Ginny!" someone called out.

Ginny turned and came face to face with a smirking Harry and Ron. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at them as she walked beside them.

"Heard you just threw up all your insides on Snape – good for you!" Ron grinned, looking like it was a dream come true.

"Yeah well I warned him, but you know what he's like," Ginny said lightly. "Oh yeah, if I were you I wouldn't go near the corridor leading to the dungeon until Filch has cleaned up my, er, insides from the floor. Fred and George's vomiting pills were stronger than I expected."

Harry laughed and looked surprised, although Ginny didn't know why. He smiled at her and her stomach did a bellyflop. He had no idea how cute he was when he put on that goofy grin.

"Well, Lou and I were about to go get lunch. Care to join us? Where's Hermione by the way?" Ginny questioned.

"We can't have lunch, we've got detention with Flitwick for blowing up his precious charmed fishtank. He seemed very offended for some reason when Harry told him that fish can't survive in cabbage with no water. The bloody cabbage was going to kill them anyway, we just got to them first." Ron said.

"How on earth did you manage to blow up that tank? Its huge!" Ginny asked, amazed.

"Well Flitwick seemed to think we needed revision on Summoning Charms. He was right." Harry said darkly.

Ginny chuckled and asked where Hermione was again.

"Oh, she went to the library to research some more on some planet. She already has 2 feet of parchment on it, but she need another ½ a foot apparently. Even though it only has to be 1 foot." Ron said disgustedly.

"By the way, speaking of Louise, where is she?" asked Harry, looking around.

"She's right. . ." Ginny trailed of when she couldn't find Louise. "Well she WAS right here."

"Well tell her we say hi, because we've got to go." Ron said, heading with Harry towards the Charms classroom.

Ginny looked around in puzzlement, now where had Louise gone?

          ~*~*~*

20 minutes later Ginny walked into the common room totally mystified. She had searched the toilets, the Great Hall, the library (narrowly escaping Hermione's rant about her assignment), the hospital wing. But Louise was nowhere. Lunch was just about over and Louise had just disappeared.

She walked into the common room and fell in a heap in one of the squashy chairs near the fireplace. Where on earth was Louise? In the corner of her eye she saw something on the ground by the huge window overlooking the grounds. 

Was it? Surely not. Ginny walked over and gasped. 

Louise was on her back spread-eagled and deathly white. Ginny dropped to her knees and touched her arm, it was ice cold. She pressed her fingers to her neck to check for her pulse.

But there was none.

~~Dun Dun Dunnnnn! Heheh hope that was a nice long comeback chappie! The first thing I did when I got home tonight (apart from falling down a flight of stairs because I wanted to carry all my suitcases in one load) was jump on the comp and write this chappie that I have been dying to write ever since I thought it up. I hope you all had great Christmases and New Years! My new year wasn't crash hot as a 6 foot poisonous snake was 30 inches away from me at one point. Apperently I would have died if it had bitten me. Boy you should of heard me screaming.

Well I'm not going to do review replies this time because I am way to tired and I cant be bothered because so many wonderful people have reviewed!!

Another thing I have to say, I reread OotP, and I had forgotten how much more confident Ginny was in that book. The thing is I thought up this story before that book had come out (yes I know that was a long time ago). So if you're going to review me and say it doesn't make sense with OotP, don't bother – I know.

Well hope this LONG (well its long for me and I'm proud) chappie satisfied you!~~


	13. Have Hope Until It Kills You

Ch 13 –  Have Hope Until It Kills You

I've just come up with another story! Yay! I had to stop myself from starting it because I know you guys would have, uh, hurt me? So I promise to finish this story before starting to post the next one. Has anyone seen the movie "Slap Her, She's French" ?

         ~*~*~*

Please breathe, please breath Ginny chanted in her head as she felt Louise's pulse again and again. It was no use though, she stayed completely motionless and ice cold. 

Ginny looked around frantically, lost at what to do next. It was just starting to sink in. She felt the familiar feeling of tears sliding down her cheeks, she hadn't cried in a while. Hadn't cried because she had Louise. 

Louise. Dead. 

How could this have happened? She had seen her minutes before, bright and laughing. So alive.

Now so not alive. She had to find someone, maybe there was still hope. There had to be. 

She heard footsteps and voices in the hallway and looked up to see a very disgruntled Harry and Ron walk in.

"I can't believe he made us clean the whole thing without magic!" Ron was muttering furiously.

"I don't think I'll ever get the dirt off! Hagrid has got to keep the pens cleaner, it was just one big pile of crap!" Harry said disgustedly.

"Yeah, well this IS Hagrid we're talk-" Ron stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of a silently sobbing Ginny hugging a limp body and looking over at them from the window.  

Harry swore under his breath and ran over to her while Ron just stood there, stunned. 

"I. . was looking. . .all over for her. . . and then. . . I found her. . .and. . . she was like, like. . . like this," Ginny sobbed, her eye makeup running. It took all of Harry's strength not to take her in his arms.

Ron was still and shock, but seemed to snap out of it for a second to suggest they take her to the hospital wing. 

Ginny resisted the urge to say that it was obvious she was dead, no person could be that cold and still be alive.

"Ok, we'll have to carry her," Harry said softly, hardly believing this was happening. Ginny nodded her tear stained face and once again Harry barely stopped himself from hugging her.

"Couldn't we just use a levitation charm?" asked Ron, still standing on the other side of the room.

"Oh yeah, right," Harry muttered. Ginny remained still, she could feel the old Ginny lurking inside her.

Harry muttered the spell and Louise instantly floated into the air, as stiff as a board. She looked like a mannequin, pale, cold and lifeless. Yet but so innocently beautiful with her angelic hair and delicate facial features.

They walked out of the common room door. It was like a funeral march. Well, in a way it was.

People stopped what they were doing as the 3 walked down the corridor. There were murmurs and whispers.

"Did they have a fight?"

"No, why does she look dead then?"

"She commit suicide!"

"Isn't that the exchange student?"

Ginny ignored the whispers and the not so silent remarks about her tearstained face. It didn't matter. Nothing did. Not anymore. She felt like the part of her that could feel had been ripped away, except for a dull ache of pain.

They reached the door of the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey came to the door with an irritated expression on her face.

"What is all the whispering about? This is a hospital wing! Go back to your-"

Madam Pomphrey had gone statue still. She had caught sight of the lifeless floating girl in front of her.

"Bring her in this instant! What happened?" she asked.

"We don't know," answered Ron. He had been waiting for Ginny to answer but she seemed incapable of speech. 

Madam Pomphrey put her fingers on the spot where Louise's pulse should have been. It was no surprise when her face visibly fell. She drew her hand back and looked at them sadly.

"I. . . I'm sorry." Was all she managed to say.

At that moment a very flustered Professor McGonagall strode in.

"What is all this nonsense about someone being dead? There is about 40 students waiting outside this room, what is going on?" she demanded. 

They all turned and looked at Louise, who was now lying on top of one of the crisp white beds. The colour of Louise's cheeks were almost the same colour as the sheets.

Professor McGonagall paled and went over to the bed. She felt her cheeks and murmured something while moving her wand. Louise's body glowed for a second and then went back to how it had been.

"It is no use Minerva, she's gone," Madam Pomphrey said quietly, bowing her head.

There was silence. One of the deepest silences Ginny had ever known. She fell to her knees and wept at hearing the truth said so easily. Ron looked at her with sadness and lent down beside her, stroking her back. Harry stood behind her, unsure of what to do. He settled for patting her back distantly.

The door opened admitting a gust of air and Albus Dumbledore.

He seemed to already know what had happened. But strangely enough, he did look like there was no hope left. He walked over to Louise on the bed and stared at her for what seemed like hours. He slowly laid his hand over her heart and closed his eyes. 

Ginny was aware of a humming sound. Dumbledore just stood there for what seemed like even longer with his hand not moving. The humming sound continued, almost like it was growing louder. Louise seemed to be surrounded by a golden glow.

But nothing happened. The glow faded and she went back to being an ice statue. Dumbledore bowed his head as his hand dropped limply to his side.

They knew now there was truly no hope.

And then it happened. Or at least Ginny thought it did. Her finger seemed to twitch slightly. Maybe her tears were stuffing up her vision.

No, there it was again. Definitely bigger. Her hopes rose. Could it be? Another twich, even bigger. By now everyone in the room had noticed and their faces were showing hope.

Dumbledore was looking very surprised, Ginny knew this was a miracle. Truly there must have been an angel looking over her.

But the twitching was getting bigger, a bit odd. Her whole body was twitching now. Ginny's hope was starting to turn into horror.

Louise's arms and legs were flailing in the air. Her neck was flopping to the side and her eyes were open but rolled back into her head. 

Ginny shrieked and pointed at Louise started foaming at the mouth and gurgling. Her back was arched but her limbs were still flying everywhere.

Dumbledore was looking distinctly worried. He put a hand on her heart again but it did nothing. Professor McGonagall was gripping Madam Pomphrey's shoulder tightly, her face tight with worry. Ron and Harry were gaping openly.

Ginny shrieked again as Louise gave another horrible jerk and fell of the bed, her whole body still jerking madly. The thing that was so creepy was that though her body was being so violent, her facial expression was exactly the same as when Ginny had found her.

Dumbledore bent down and picked her up. Louise was still shaking but Dumbledore had her in an iron grip. His face expressionless he stepped toward the fireplace and yelled "My office" and disappeared. 

"No!" Ginny shouted, running over to the fireplace. "No! Come back!" 

"Miss Weasley, control yourself!" Professor McGonagall snapped, face pale.

"No! She's alive!" Ginny shouted. She had to get to Dumbledore's office, he was sure to let her in. He knew how close they were.

Ginny ran out the door and headed straight towards the headmaster's office. She ignored the loud whispers and ran faster. There was still hope, even though Louise looked like the fit could kill her, she was alive. 

But for how much longer?

She skidded to a stop outside the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. 

"Dumbledore!"

She waited. Nothing.

"Open the door! Now!"

Still nothing.

"Cockroach Cluster! Lemon Drop! Er, Canary Cream!"

The gargoyle remained still no matter how many times Ginny kicked it, called out names, screamed and yelled.

She fell on the ground and beat her fists on the cold stone. What on earth was happening to Louise? She knew that girl was dead. It was impossible for her to be alive. She had felt her pulse; well she hadn't felt her pulse because there was none. No one could be that cold and lifeless and then start having a fit. 

Or maybe that was it. Maybe that was the beginning bit of some weird fit. One that made you almost dead, then all the other things start happening. The fit.

She felt her eyes fill up again. She didn't know how she survived all those years without Louise, but she did know she couldn't survive anymore. 

At that moment Harry and Ron ran around the corner and stopped when they saw her lying on the cold ground beside that statue, crying.

Wordlessly they sat down beside her, looking like they couldn't believe the events that had taken place in the last half an hour.

"If only," Ginny said quietly, "If only it was a miracle, but its not. I thought for a second it was, but I was wrong. No one could live through something like that. No one."

Ron didn't say anything, just gazed at the curious paintings staring back at him. Harry stared down at Ginny. She was beautiful, a different beautiful from what she had been lately. A vulnerable beautiful. Anything would be able to hurt her right now.

Harry looked up when he heard footsteps clattering down the steps coming from the opposite direction of he and Ron. 

Ginny hid her head, not wanting anyone else to come. She couldn't bare it.

It was Hermione. Her face was worried and sad. She caught sight of them and her steps slowed as she came closer. Ginny relaxed, Hermione may not be the best comforter in the world because she talked and analysed so much, but she was a friend.

Hermione kneeled down in front of Ginny and gathered her in a hug. Ginny tried to respond by hugging back, but didn't have the strength or the will.

"I'm so sorry Ginny," Hermione whispered, Ginny nodded. "But there is still hope, and of there's still hope we have to have hope." Ginny nodded a bit more forcefully, thanking Hermione silently.

"Well doesn't this make a cute little picture?" came a sneering voice. Ginny stiffened, why, oh why did he always show up at the worst moments?

"Well then take one and piss off," snapped Ron, getting up to stand in front of Malfoy and his two cronies. 

"Well I would Weasel, but it would dirty up my room because the mudblood would be in it," drawled Malfoy lazily, flicking a look at Hermione and Ginny on the floor. Harry had already gotten up and was standing beside Ron, wand out.

"Well then go because you're dirtying up our room just being here," Harry said, fingering his wand.

Malfoy glowered and looked at Ginny.

"Not so tough now are you Weasley? Dear me, don't don't you look a sight, I take back what I said about this being a cute picture." Malfoy grinned evilly, smile growing wider when Ginny didn't answer.

"I wonder how long your little spastic friend has to live? Heard she was foaming at the mouth. Sounds a bit like a disease to me, maybe she caught it from you. Or rather from your family, living in that dump I'm surprised you haven't all ended up like that pathetic weirdo in there. And don't get me started on scarhead here, although I recall he's already starting having fits. You know, in fourth year. I mean-"

Malfoy stopped in pain and shock as he looked up into Ginny's piercing gaze. He was doubled over in pain because Ginny had just gotten up and kicked him very hard in the groin. She was pleased to see his eyes getting watery, and not only with pain, he was gazing at her with pure fury.

"Never insult anyone I like in front of me again Malfoy, or I swear as everyone here as my witness, I will make you sorry until the day you die." Ginny said slowly and deliberately. 

Malfoy had begun taking steps backwards and now turned and half walked and ran away, but not before casting Ginny a hate-filled glare.

Ginny sagged against the statue, the feeling of anger replaced just as quickly by despair again.

Professor McGonagall strode around the corner towards them, not looking that angry but not that happy either.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, Miss Weasley. Class. Right now." Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and looked expectantly at Ginny. But she remained sitting next to the statue.

"No. Don't even bother Professor. Nothing you do or say will make me move from this place. Nothing." Ginny said firmly.

There was something in her tone that made them all realise this was very true and she would not change her mind.

"Fine, the rest of you, go. GO!" McGonagall said after a moment of silence. They hovered for a second but seeing Ginny wouldn't move and McGonagall was looking daggers at them they reluctantly shuffled down to their next class.

McGonagall surveyed Ginny for second before nodding and striding off.

          ~*~*~*~*

It was now 8 pm the same day and Ginny had not moved an inch. Thankfully Dumbledore's office was quite out of the way from everything so she only had to endure a few stares and whispers.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had come to stay with her every minute of their spare time. They didn't say a word, just sat down beside her until they were forced to go again.

There had been not a peep from Dumbledore's office the entire rest of the day. Judging by the teachers faces as they went by, they hadn't seen him either. It was really quire frustrating.

She had a few nasty encounters with Filch that day, who had insisted that he needed to clean the very spot she was sitting on. Apparently he would be fired if he didn't clean that very spot. Ginny found this highly doubtful and refused to budge and inch. Not even Snape with all his threats could make her move. No one could until Louise herself walked out of that office.

McGonagall walked up to them for the 7th time that day.

"You must go up to Gryffindor tower now, otherwise you will be breaking school rules. Well you've already broken a few of them today," She was looking mostly at Ginny when she said this. 

"No, I told you I wouldn't move and I'm not going to Professor. Take as many points as you like, I am not moving." Was the obstinate reply.

"If Ginny's not moving, we're not moving. We refuse to let her stay down here by herself all night," said Harry.

McGonagall threw up her hands in defeat, although her face looked ever so slightly amused. 

"Fine I will inform the staff but I'm warning you, move from here and you will receive so many punishment you wont know what hit you." And with that she flicked her wand and 4 purple squashy sleeping bags appeared, identical to the ones they had slept in in the hall in their 3rd year.

            ~*~*~*~*

It seemed to be around 2 am in the morning. Ron, Hermione and Harry were fast asleep. But Ginny sat up wide awake on top of her sleeping bag, she didn't want to miss anything. 

Hermione said that while there was still hope, she had to have hope. Well she would hope until it killed her.

~~Like? I hope you did! I spent AGES on this chapter! Notice how long it is? *latches on to random reader's legs* ppppllllleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee congratulate me on making it so long and yummy? *puppy eyes* p-p-p-please? I think it was a pretty good chappie myself :D hope there was enough DETAIL luvhp224~~

note – there are quite a few reviews meaning there is quite a few answers, just bare with me ok? (some review answers are from ch 11)

ch 11:

Thanks to: Scholcomp25, miss prongs, Kemenran, nessypotter, Ronaholic, zeldagrl436, ginnyweasly-fan, VampyreBlood*Suicide, cj, Little Wings, Serpentspawn, Danagal,

Bonnie Black – it is about time

Rayssa Radcliffe – 100 chapters?! Wow. . .

LiZzIe-WeAsLeY – yeah I know ginny started to date him in OotP but like I said, I originally thought this up before that book came out

Me222 – I think the counter needs to either write a non-Romance or get out more

Mysticalecho – I'm glad you liked the letter, I thought it was a bit to fluffy for some people though but oh well

Clau-hogwarts-writer – I'm glad you liked it! Best chapter yet? Yay!

VoiCeZWiThiN – hehehe I personally love pillow fights

Dk Lili – I loved the ron and ginny scene too

Luna Moon7 – you have no idea how long it took me to think up a name for that chapter

Crazy Red – keeps us on our toes (I love that saying) it was a bout time, it was getting annoying making them fight all the time

Midnight fenix – wow thanks, that really makes me feel proud. . . I am so happy you like it now! Who was the person who said you were an idiot for not reading it?

Luvhp224 – you are one of my best reviewers, a about the sentence, it was purely a typo, I meant "had" not "has". Glad you liked my developing detail, I'm really trying. Dan now I have to work on the character's detail *sighs* I can never win ;)

Rebel Rikki – perth is in Australia, wowsers! I made you cry?! And laugh aloud?! *is amazed and proud*

Amanda – you should write a fic, its so much fun, especially getting reviews (hint hint everyone)

HGfanatic – thankyou thank you thank you! Glad you reviewed this time :D hehe I want a nose ring

HermyPenguin – it was mushy, but I needed some, well I think I did. . . glad you still liked the rest of the chappie. I made it so people would laugh (hopefully)

Eric2 – I ADORE that idea, I'll try and work it into the story. . . maybe at the end of the year.

Magic sparkle – poor McGonagall, nope, Lou's secret isn't to do with her parents. Hmmm well sort of. . .

Lisa – I will never be like that with my bros either so don't worry

Icegirl-kat – they throw food at you?! Hmmmm. . .

Jewls1 – its not like them to be enemies for too long

Ch 12:

I could reply to all of the idea reviews, but I have written ALL of them down and are definitely using a good number of them. Thankyou so much!

Thanks to – tolazytosignin, magicrules, Iara, nancyn, SilverKnight7, zeldagrl436, dolphingirl79, Schnuff, solar, magicrules, nessypotter, Siriusrocks23, BTS, Hannah, Ronaholic, Jennifer, DK Lili, 

LiZzIe-WeAsLeY – I'm going to be a famous actress too! (hopefully)

Sillgoodwriterhehheh – then you're just pathetic. And no not all stories should be funny! How boring would that be? What about mystery, romance, thrillers, tragedies? HELLO?!

Jac – you reviewed my other story didn't you?

SmellyCat-190 – you're a new reviewer aren't you? I'm glad you like it!

Haileylovestomfelton – I adore tom felton too! He's soooo hot! Does sillgoodwriterheheh flame every story or something? That's so pathetic! 

Naz1 – heheh vomiting pill – gotta love em. I'll go take a look, but for some reason my comp wont let me review, tis quite weird

HermyPenguin – what do you think now?

Miss-Aurelia – your review cracked me up, I would love for you to be my ally in my war against the clowns! And I'm glad you liked the Howler, it was just something I put in.

VoiCeZWiThiN – poor snapey. . . well she's not exactly dead…

LiZzIeWeAzLeY – they were funny because of the moment they shared after the Quidditch trials, they were embarrassed and unsure

Luvhp224 – what do you mean it didn't sound like me? I'm very bad with comas, I am always being reminded of that by my cow of an English teacher

Dracoisahottie13- it will be my last disclaimer because you know the disclaimer by now

Swishy Willow Wand – deeply sorry about the wait

Danni – does this answer your question. . . probably not but I promise I will (all in good time)

Kat Davi – thankyou for that review! An hour?! Is it really that long – I had no idea. You gave in ay? Had you been seeing it in the updated bits for a while? I'm so glad you liked it. Your review really made my day.

Jac- not exactly. . .

Jewls1 – yes it was a bit random I know

xxGinnyxx – haven't heard from you in a while, glad you found lil ole me. 

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN, YOU ALL MADE MY DAY IN FACT! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND I'M DOING LONGER CHAPTERS JUST FOR YOU!

SO NOW REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE AND I'LL GET THE NEXT ONE OUT SOONER :D


	14. Halloween

Disclaimer – I flew over to England and knocked on Ms Jk's door, she opened it then I threatened her with violence if she didn't sign papers giving me Harry Potter. 

She didn't. So I had a fit, flew back to Australia and wrote this chapter and a disclaimer full of nonsense since nothing of Harry Potter is mine.

Ch 14 – 

This is amazing you guys – over 400 reviews! I love you! Everytime I don't really feel like writing I go and read my new reviews and then can't wait to write more. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Well I've just spent ages coming up with more action to the story and I can't wait to start writing it for later chappies! Here's a teaser:

Song. . .  Bree. . .  Kiss. . .  Betrayal. . . . Secrets. . . Jealousy. . . Broom. . . 

Hope that keeps you intrigued :D

Oh and another thing, remember how I had said that in this fic Ginny has green eyes even though in the real HP books she has brown? Well scrap that, I did have an idea for that that was going to happen later in the story but now with all this new stuff I've come up with it will be a bit hard so forget I said it. Ginny has BROWN eyes now.

And one more thing, right now Ginny is in her 5th year and H/r/Hr are in 6th. If its all right with you, can movie them all up one year? It would work better with the plot? When you review please tell me because I'd like to make the changes asap if the majority of people are ok with that.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny sighed. She was bored, very bored. People had begun betting on how long she would last. 2 days, 3 days, 6 days. They were all going to lose because she would not budge until Louise or Dumbledore walked from out from behind the gargoyle. 

At first Harry, Ron and Hermione had been staying with her every night and spare time during the day to bring her food. But now they were all a bit sick of sleeping on the hard floor every night, no matter how comfy the purple sleeping bags were. So they had begun taking turns. Ginny had been here 5 days now and still hadn't moved. People were finally realizing just how serious she was about staying put. 

Nearing the end of October, a chill was slowly sweeping into the castle, a chill Ginny felt as she lay on the floor every night outside Dumbledore's office. She slightly regretted telling everyone she was even going to sleep here, she missed her bed just a tiny bit. She woke up every morning hoping to see Dumbledore's office open and Louise smiling down at her.

But the gargoyle never moved.

Ginny held her breath as she heard footsteps coming close. McGonagall had been pestering her every second she could about missing all her classwork and getting behind.

Like Ginny cared.

All that mattered was Louise. Only Louise. Without her Ginny knew she'd slowly turn into her old self, she just wasn't totally used to the new Ginny. Not enough to be able to stay like her if Louise was gone.

She looked around; bored. She noticed one of the paintings across from her looking at her curiously.  It was an old woman who had a kind of grandmother air about her.

"What?" Ginny asked, sick of all the paintings staring at her.

"Oh nothing dearie, I was just wondering how long you were going to be blocking dear old Albus's way."

"For your information, 'dear old Alubs' is blocking my way from seeing my best friend!" Ginny snapped.

"Yes dear, I'm sorry. Of course he is," was the reply. Ginny raised an eyebrow, that had been a very easy argument. She wouldn't have minded a hard one she was that bored.

She heard more footsteps and turned to see a very exhausted Hermione heading towards her.

"Hay there," Ginny said wearily, trying to smile but failing miserably. "Nice night don't you think?"

Hermione looked at her with what looked like pity and sorrow. Ginny had been inside for 5 days and where she had been staying was nowhere near a window. 

She needed to take a break from this.

Ginny ignored the look and stared at the floor, wondering what Hermione had come to say.

"Well," Hermione hesitated for a second before saying it. "You know how it's Halloween tomorrow and there's going to be a small party in the Hall?"

Ginny stopped, she knew where this was going.

Hermione saw the look on her face and quickly said, "It's not big or anything, just don't wear what you normally where. But there may be some dancing and don't worry-"

"Sorry Mione, I'm not moving," Ginny said in what she hoped was a kind tone.

"Ginny please! We hate seeing you like this; Louise would hate seeing you like this!" Hermione protested.

"No Hermione ok?" Ginny said in a final tone.

Hermione fell silent and nodded. She smiled at Ginny and started to walk back up to the common room for bed. 

"Oh by the way, Harry will be down in a sec to stay with you. He just has to finish something of fist.

Ginny froze. Not Good.

            ~*~*~*~*

Ginny felt like she had been waiting and hour. Where on earth was he? Or rather, where on Hogwarts was he. She stopped, wait she didn't want him to come. So why was she so anxious for him to get here?

Good Question. She didn't want to know the answer.

Yes she liked him, but she had thought she was over him, most of the time. Before it was kind of like a hero – worship thing, now she liked him for him. But then she could argue that she didn't really know him because she hadn't tried to, so how could she like him for him? If she liked him for him she wouldn't be having this argument with herself. Yes she would.

Now that was confusing.

She heard the ever familiar sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Ginny sat up because she didn't want to talk to Harry lying down. 

But it was not Harry but someone else. Someone she didn't recognize. 

She had dirty blonde hair and looked about her age. Ginny sat up a little higher, the girl looked quite mature and sophisticated. Quite pretty too as she came closer.

The girl looked faintly surprised to see her there but made no comment as she stared openly down at Ginny. Ginny was surprised to see tinge of sadness in her eyes, like the girl had seen things that had grieved her.

But the thing that struck Ginny the most was how familiar the girl was.

"Uh, hello," Ginny said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hi," the girl said, looking up at the stone gargoyle. "Do you usually sleep outside the Dumbledore's office?"

"No, you see. . . well. . . it's a long story," Ginny said tiredly.

The girl nodded as if this was a perfectly reasonable answer to being sleeping on the stone floor outside the Headmaster's office at night.

She looked at Ginny uncertainly then said softly, "Ginny?"

Ginny stopped in shock. How did this girl know her name, apart from her seeming familiar she had never see her before at school.

"How did you. . . how. . . who are you?

The girl broke into a smile and laughed, even though her eyes remained slightly sad.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood."

[ a/n I was seriously going to end it there but then I though nuh, you guys waited all that time while I was away so I better continue]

Ginny's jaw dropped. Loony Luna Lovegood? The girl in front of her was totally different from the girl she had known from last year and not just her looks.

Ginny tried to stop gaping enough to get up and manage a smile, Louise forgotten for a second.

"I. . . wow Luna I can't believe it's you! You look so different. I haven't see you around this year," Ginny said, giving her a quick hug that Luna returned.

"Well I just got here because I went. . . away with my father for a while and it wasn't possible to come back before school started," Luna replied.

"Wow it must have been some holiday!" Ginny said, still amazed at the change in Luna.

Luna managed a shaky sad-looking smile at this and nodded. Ginny took that as a I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it smile. 

They both swiveled their heads around when slow footsteps could be heard walking toward them.

Harry.

Even from here Ginny could see him face look a little bit surprised at the extra person and it only got more surprised as he came closer. Luna, of course, recognized him at one and turned around with a smile on her face. 

Harry looked even more surprised as to why this unknown girl was smiling at him. He shot a 'help me' look at Ginny as he nodded hi to Luna.

"I suppose you don't recognize me either Harry," Luna said amusedly, grinning at him.

Harry blushed but his brows furrowed at her voice, like it was on the tip of the tongue. When he finally got it his face turned to shock and he dropped his jaw just like Ginny had moments before.

"L-Luna?" he stammered, trying to take a step forward and backward at the same time which did not work out as it looked like he was trying to do the splits.

Luna giggled, then Ginny started as well. Harry looked confused, trying to figure out what was so funny until he looked down at his legs and saw them so far apart. He grinned self-consciously which immediately broke the tension.

"It's great to be back here, I just had to go tell Dumbledore that I was back from my, uh, holiday. Well that's what I should be doing, I'm not quite sure because apart from you two, Hagrid's the only other person I've seen," Luna said cheerfully, casting a glance at the gargoyle again.

"Well, uh, this is kind of hard to explain but Dumbledore is kind of er, indisposed at the moment with other. . . matters," Ginny said awkwardly, seeing Luna's confused expression.

"Oh. Uh ok then, I'll just go to my house head [a/n who is Ravenclaw's house head?] and ask for the dorm password. I'll see you guys tomorrow probably." With that she walked of towards the staffroom.

Ginny and Harry shifted around awkwardly, not quite sure of what to say or do.

After some period of looking pointedly away from eachother, Harry said suddenly,

"Wow Luna had completely changed. Completely. She's almost like a different person. I wonder why she looks sad though, even when she's laughing."

"You noticed that too? I thought it was just me! It was in her eyes, when she smiled, her eyes didn't change that much," Ginny said thoughtfully. She sat down slowly and drew her knees up to her face. Harry sat down on his sleeping bag too, also thinking. 

"I wonder where she went for the holidays, something must have happened for her to change so drastically. Oh yeah, I brought down some dinner. I didn't have any either because I was working on some stupid essay for Snape. That's why I was late in the first place," Harry said, pulling out some food.

"Yum," Said Ginny, inspecting what he had gotten. She put some of the chicken on a roll and took a large bite, still deep in thought.

She studied Harry from under her lashes. Yes, he did look very uncomfortable. She bit her lip, come to think of it she was a bit uncomfortable too. Just what were they going to talk about?

She wondered what the time was, the lights would be going out soon. She hoped she wouldn't be awake when that happened.

She looked down at her roll. Well, her non-existent roll. Wow she had been hungry; she didn't even know she had finished it.

"So. . ." said Harry, looking around at the paintings looking at him when they thought he wasn't looking at them.

"Don't Harry, I won't no I can't talk about Louise," Ginny said strongly, just trying to get her mind of worrying.

If Harry was surprised he didn't show it. He grinned and said, "I was merely going to ask you if you wanted to play a game of Chess? But it looks like you don't really want to. . ." he trailed of teasingly.

Ginny had the grace to blush and laughed, nodding her head. Anything to distract her from why she was sitting here with him in the first place.

Harry laughed warmly and pulled out the game. 

            ~*~*~*~*

One hour later Harry and Ginny sat back laughing, actually throwing their heads back and slapping their knees.

"This was Ron's chess set wasn't it?" Ginny snickered. Ron's chess pieces disliked Harry a lot for some reason and showed this by never obeying what he said and purposely making wrong moves and getting kicked off the board. He had lost 23 times, which Ginny kept reminding him of.

"That was. . . the only one. . . I could find . . . bloody pawns. . . they're the worst," Harry managed to say between bursts of laughter. The pawns in the end had all revolted and charged around the chess board knocking all of the pieces down, that had ended the game.

"Well it does wonders for my ego," Ginny said brightly, "So it's not a total lost cause." She went into another peal of laughter. It was hilarious to see Harry yelling at things 100 times smaller than him like they were an actual threat. Well they kind of were, to HIS ego.

Wow she hadn't laughed in days. When they said laughter is they best medicine they truly didn't know how right they were.

"Well, lets play a proper game now. One where my pride won't take such a savage beating," Harry said, pulling out something else. Ginny raised her eyebrows, maybe Harry didn't know that she was the master of Exploding Snap.

Maybe not. Another half an hour later she willing to take back that thought. Harry had done a lot better than she had and not just in the game. She had singe marks all over her hair where cards had flown at her. Harry however, only had singed eyebrows. Okay, very badly burnt eyebrows and his one chance at facial hair was gone.

She caught his eye and giggled. It was hard not to when both of his eyebrows were different shapes.

He raised his almost non-existent eyebrows and said, "You may laugh Ms Weasley but I have come out on to-"

Just at that moment with no warning the cards exploded into his face, leaving him with no eyebrows and burnt hair. 

That was all it took, Ginny burst out laughing so hard she had to lay back in her sleeping bag. Harry gave up trying to look angry and joined in, leaning against the gargoyle.

"You have. . . absolutely. . . no idea how funny you look!" Ginny managed out before starting up again.

"Yeah well right back at you," Harry snickered, a warm feeling coming over him. To think he hadn't wanted to come do this tonight. To think he had ignored this girl most of the time he had known her. To think he enjoyed her company as much as he did Ron and Hermione's.

Ginny had forgotten her troubles for the hour and a half Harry had been here, it had felt so natural to be here laughing and joking with him. 

They had no idea how they managed to crawl into their sleeping bags as the lanterns slowly dimmed, still chuckling.

They lay there for a while, content just to lie back and relax. Ginny wondered what Ron had thought of Harry sleeping down here with her. Alone. She smiled, probably to obsessed with Hermione to worry.

"Ginny?" came Harry's quiet voice.

"Yeah?" she sat up slightly.

Silence. 

"I. . . uh. . . We have a Quidditch game on Sunday."

Something told her that was not what he was going to say. 

"Oh, right. Well, you know I'll be there Harry. But. . . but I may not play my best at the moment," she said slowly, her mind remembering what she didn't want to.

"I know Ginny. I understand."

"I knew you would." She lay back down, a small smile on her face.

"Ginny? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Harry said quietly again.

She knew what he meant. "Louise is the first person who saw the real me. Then she showed it to everyone else. Without her, I just wouldn't be me."

"No, she just helped. You showed everyone the real you, you just needed a kick in the. . . uh. . . yeah." Harry replied, turning his head to look at her, even though it was dark. "Plus you don't need someone else to be yourself, then you wouldn't even be yourself. If that makes sense."

"It does Harry and you're right but she's my best friend. Always will be I can tell, I haven't known her for to long but sometimes I get this feeling I've known her my whole life. Without her it just wouldn't be the same, I need her."

Lying here in the dark, Harry kind of felt the same way about her. He hadn't know her for very long either, well not the real her. Yet here they were having a conversation that he wouldn't dream of having with Ron or Hermione. That realization gave him the strength and to say something.

"You're lucky you can say that about someone without worrying that them being close to you means they get hurt. Sometimes I feel like the people I truly love die because of me. Mom, Dad, Sirius. . ." He trailed off and turned away.

Ginny's heart went out to him. She knew he blamed himself for his parent's deaths, even though he was barely a year old at the time! After Sirius's death he had gone into a deep depression for almost half a year, telling himself and everyone else it was all his fault. That he could have saved him but was too stupid to realise what he was doing.

"Harry don't say that, look at Ron and Hermione! They'll never stop being your friends!" Ginny whispered fiercely. "No one dies because of you, it all because of V-V-Voldemort!"

Harry looked over at her, knowing it had taken a lot of guts for her to say that. 

"What about you Gin? Are you my friend?"

This is Harry Potter Ginny thought, not believing he'd just asked if she was his friend. Of course she was! Well she wanted to be.

"Of course Harry, I didn't know you wanted me to," Ginny said, trying but not succeeding to sound confident.

"Neither did I but. . . you're the first person I've ever talked to like this, apart from Sirius and maybe Dumbledore." 

"You need to talk to people Harry; it's not good for you when you don't. Especially you." Ginny said gently. 

"Ginny why didn't people notice you before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here I am telling you things I never talk about and seeing you as a good friend when I never saw that before. And not just me, no one did. You're an amazing person and I can't believe we all didn't know that until you made yourself over."

"I. . . well you know. . . I'm not just a pretty face?" Ginny said, not really sure of what to say to that.

Harry laughed, lightening the mood slightly. 

"At least Ron's finally seen that." He said.

"That's not the only thing Ron's finally seen. Did you see him sneaking looks at Hermione?" Ginny grinned at him in the darkness.

She heard Harry give a low chuckle. "Not as much as Hermione looking at him." 

Ginny giggled, it was kind of weird to see her brother staring at Hermione like that. He had disliked her when he first met her and would never dream of seeing her something other than a friend when they finally became friends.

"Guess its just you and me then Gin, and Louise when she gets better," Harry said brightly. Somehow that sentenced cheered Ginny up, he was saying like it was impossible Lou wouldn't get better.

"Guess so Harry, guess so." She turned over. "Night Harry."

"Night Gin," Harry returned softly.

He waited until he thought she was fast asleep so he could say it. 

"Sweet dreams Ginny, you deserve some."

Ginny was just drifting off when he said. Damnit no! Ginny thought, trying not to like him. She'd thought for the last few days she was getting over him, being the new person and all. She forgot about him when she was laughing and joking with Louise, but whenever she saw him she got that familiar fluttering feeling that she was far from over him.

            ~*~*~*~*

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Ron nervously.

"Ron, does it really matter? I'm sure they've got enough on their minds without you charging down there," Hermione said, looking up from her book to where he was pacing.

"Who said I was going to go down there?" Ron asked; offended.

"No one Ron, just. . . just relax ok?" Hermione said, turning back to her book.

"He better not pull anything on Ginny," Ron threatened only half jokingly.

"This coming from someone who called her a scarlet woman just a few weeks ago?" Hermione said tartly, not even bothering to look up this time.

"Yeah well. . ." Ron trailed of muttering something incoherent as Hermione smirked.

Ron stopped pacing and plonked himself down next to her.

"Ginny still doesn't like Harry does she?" he asked uncertainly while staring at the floor.

"She got over him ages ago Ron, she didn't really like like him, just really worshipped him because well. . . he's Harry Potter," Hermione said confidently.

Ron got up and started pacing in front of her again. "You're positive? Because if they got together that would be weird."

"I'm positive, I just don't think it'll ever happen," Hermione confirmed, watching Ron as he came to a stop in front of her. Why couldn't he see how much she liked him? Was he really that clueless? She had been giving him hints for ages now!

"Hmmm, well good," Ron said. "If anyone asks her out I'll personally curse them into a billion pieces." To tell the truth all thoughts had fled his mind when Hermione had looked up at him. In the soft light of the now empty common room she looked very mysterious and pretty. Her hair was out around her shoulders and it was unusually straight.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron, just get over it. Ginny can handle her own problems. I'm tired and going to bed."

Ron stuck his hand out to help her up. Hermione arched an eyebrow at him and put her hand in his. Ron pulled her up a little harder than necessary and as a result Hermione ended up thudding into him. 

Hermione blushed a little and tried to step back as she was pressed slightly up against him, but for some reason she couldn't move. She was to busy looking into his blue gaze. They stared at eachother, not quite sure of what to do. 

Ron slowly leaned forward, still looking at her. Before he realized it he had pressed his lips against hers. Hermione started in shock but didn't pull away, she was to busy trying to stop herself from falling. 

Ron suddenly pulled back, looking mortified. He stammered an apology before running up the staircase and into his dormitory, leaving Hermione standing there with her mouth hanging open and a confused look on her face.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Please Ginny?"

"No."

"We'd all love it if you did."

"No." 

Hermione had been begging Ginny to come to the Halloween dance for the past half an hour with no success. 

"Ginny I need you there! I can't face Ron by myself!" Hermione blurted out accidentally.

"What? Why not?" Ginny asked curiously, turning around now that her attention was caught.

"Oh no, forget I said anything. I didn't mean that." Hermione said hastily.

"No, why can't you face Ron?" Ginny asked, coming to stand in front of her. 

"Ginny!"

"Hermione!"

"Ginny!"

"Hermione!"

"Gin- No this is stupid, just forget I said anything."

"No!"

"Ginny!"

"Hermione!"

"Fineikissedyourbrother!" Hermione yelled then covered her mouth with a gasp.

"What?" Ginny said.

"I kiss-"

"I heard you!" Ginny shouted, giggling slightly. Hermione stopped, not quite expecting this reaction.

"You're. . . you're laughing!" Hermione accused.

"I wasn't, but now that you've said that I am." Ginny grinned at her. 

"Well stop it, it's not funny. It's em-"

"Fantastic!" Ginny cut in, giving her a hug. "I knew you two would make a great couple!"

"You don't understand, it was an accident and we've been avoiding eachother since. Even after it had happened Ron bolted upstairs!" Hermione said shrilly, covering her face and leaning against the gargoyle.

"Well then you can make it right at this dance tonight. In other words, 1 hour." Ginny said brightly, patting her back.

"This is why I need you Gin! Ron listens to you, you may not notice it but if you tell him to do something he will. I need you." Hermione emphasized the last three words slowly.

"What about Harry?" Ginny said, leaning next to her.

"Excuse me? He's almost as bad sometimes!" Hermione said shrilly. "Please Gin!"

"Fine!"

"What?" Hermione had uncovered her face to look at Ginny disbelievingly.

"You heard me, I'll come. But only for a little while because I need to get back here." Ginny said defeatedly.

Hermione gave a little squeak and hugged her. 

"Uh Hermione? You're kinda choking me," Ginny said with a small smile on her face.

"Oh right. Well come on, we have to get ready!"

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So what do you think? This one or this one?" Hermione asked Ginny. They were up in her dorm deciding what to wear, or rather Hermione was and Ginny didn't really care.

"They both look fantastic Mione, and Ron will think so too." Ginny said, bored. Hermione had spent the past half an hour deciding between a belly dancer costume and a unicorn outfit.

"On second thought, maybe you should stick with the belly dancer outfit. You have the body so why not?"

Hermione nodded decidedly. "So what are you going to wear?" 

Ginny waved her arm at the pile of clothes in the corner, "I'll pick something out of there don't worry." She really didn't care; she was only going to this thing for Hermione's sake. But she was starting to regret it now with all the fuss Hermione was making.

At that moment Parvati and Lavender walked in, squealing as usual. Parvati was wearing well, Ginny wasn't quite sure what Parvati was wearing but she looked a bit like a prostitute with all the make-up and the almost see through revealing out fit she had on. Lavender was in a sort of cat-woman suit. It actually looked quite good, although quite tight. They stopped when they saw Hermione and Ginny. Their eyes looked at them and the pile of clothes on the floor several times then they started squealing again.

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "So what are you going to where? You have to decide now." She asked again.

Lavender and Parvati stopped and turned around, staring at Ginny with what looked like hunger. Ginny saw the look in their face and started walking backwards away from them. They followed like prowling tigers.

"No, no! I have an outfit, I swear! Please!" she yelled. But it was no use, Parvati and Lavender grabbed her and hauled her over to the pile of clothes while Hermione looked on in amusement.

            ~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Ginny stood outside the Great Hall doors. Hermione had had to practically drag Ginny out of the common room. Ginny refusing to wear the outfit she was forced into.

Hermione had worn the belly dancer outfit her mom had sent her. It had very vibrant colours and had a loose flowing skirt. Her hair was piled on top of her head with a few teasing tendrils hanging down on her neck. It was straightened of course. The top was a very high midriff that set of her toned stomach nicely. Her eyes had shimmery green colour on them and she looked very exotic. 

Ginny looked down at herself. Parvati had found a kind of dragon outfit at the bottom of the pile and she had ordered Ginny into it. It was very tight, so tight that Parvati's had looked loose compared to it. It was a brilliant blood red dress that went down to her ankles. She had huge fiery wings attached to the back of it and her hair was down and around her shoulders in a wild mane for a change.  Her face had little red jewels stuck on it that Hermione had found in a box. Ginny's eyes looked huge and soulful against all the red, a glittering purple over her eyes that stood out. Her hair also had red jewels all through it, matching the wings.

Lavender had also found a kind of snakeskin scarf that matched perfectly with her outfit. It was now draped over her shoulders.

She couldn't deny it, they both looked pretty magnificent. They both involuntarily took a breath and opened the doors.

The hall was eerily dark. Candles were floating around in the air while bats flew around swooping over people's heads. All the tables had been moved except for one against the wall which had been lined with food. Pumpkins were everywhere, in the air, on the floor, on the tables. With all that and the ghost floating around, it was a very convincing picture. The bewitched ceiling was pitch black except for tiny little stars here and there. There was a band on the stage playing eerie music while a space on the floor had been cleared for dancing.

Ginny and Hermione walked in slowly, not recognizing anyone underneath the costumes. 

A few people had recognized Ginny and were nudging and whispering. Perhaps that's what drew Ron's attention.

"Oy! Hermione! Gin!" he shouted. They both whipped around and smiled, heading over to Ron and Harry, near the food for a change.

However when both girls walked up, they looked like they had been hit by a sledgehammer. 

"Hermione? Ginny?" Ron said incredulously, eyes widening. Harry looked just as dumbstruck. Ginny stifled a laugh, they did look ridiculous with their mouths hanging open. Hermione couldn't hold it in however and burst out laughing.

"Shut your mouths boys, you're drooling," Ginny said teasingly. Harry couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Ron blushed and avoided Hermione's eyes, obviously still remembering their kiss.

Harry was wearing a black robe and a black mask and a black hat with a fake mustache. There was a Z on his front and he had a sword clipped to his waist. Ginny searched her memory, she knew the outfit from somewhere. Harry saw her looking and said,

"Zorro, from a muggle movie." Ginny grinned back and laughed as he offered her his hand. She accepted and they moved out onto the dancefloor. She was aware of people watching them and smiled, not caring. They must have looked amazing with Harry all in black and her in red. 

"You have an interesting outfit," Harry said as he guided her around the floor. She had to say that even though he wasn't the best dancer he was a big improvement from Neville.

"Yeah well thank Parvati and Lavender for getting their paws on me. And I really mean paws for Lavender," she joked, catching sight of Lavender's tail.

Harry laughed and was about to say something when a cool silky voice cut in. 

"Oh Harry, you owe me a dance," Bree Warren said seductively, shooting Ginny a death glare. She hadn't even tried to find an outfit. She was dressed in a short black mini with fishnet stockings and black gloves. Ginny shook her head in disgust, she hated this girl.

Harry looked extremely uncomfortable and looked like he thought this was the worst possible thing in the world. He sent Ginny a look of apology before taking Bree's outstretched hand. 

Ginny sighed and turned around to go back to Ron and Hermione, who she could see talking with their heads bent together slightly. But before she could move, someone grabbed her and held her around the waist.

She turned to shout at the person but whoever it was a clamped a hand over her mouth and grabbed her tighter. 

"Mmph!" came her muffled shout. Her eyes narrowed when she recognized her captor. She would know that blonde hair anywhere. She bit on his hand.

"Let go of me Malfoy!" she yelled. But Malfoy just grabbed her even tighter and smirked. She struggled but he was too strong. 

Suddenly a fist swung into Malfoy's face and he fell back in pain. Ginny turned to see Ron glaring at Malfoy with barely contained hate.

"You'll pay for that Weasley," he said, casting another look at Ginny. She turned her back on him and Hermione hugged her while Ron watched Malfoy like a hawk as he walked away. 

Ginny saw Harry pull himself away from a whining Bree and come over with an angry look on his face.

"Saw what happened, come on Ginny, I still have to finish that dance with you," Harry said, linking his arm with Ginny's. She smiled gratefully at him and his heart skipped a beat, she looked amazing.

A slow song had come on and Ginny blushed slightly as Harry put his arms around her. They just danced for a while, content to just revolve around on the spot. Bree was looking at them from the food table with jealously and Ginny grinned at her before lettering her gaze roam again.

"Look," she said, pointing at Ron and Hermione. 

Their arms were around eachother and they were staring into eachother's eyes like there was no one else around. Hermione leaned her head against Ron's chest, closing her eyes. Ron looked like he was in heaven.

Harry looked stunned. 

"Did I miss something or do they look like a couple?" He said, unable to look away from them.

Ginny snickered. "Something happened last night and now they've realized what idiots they've been."

"Hmmm. It is so weird watching my best friends acting like that. Kinda gross actually," he said with a grin.

Ginny laughed and turned back to him. She had always heard people talking about how sometimes people looked at you and they seemed to be looking right through you into your very soul. She had always never understood that and thought it was a bit stupid. But when Harry looked at her right now, she knew what they meant. His green eyes seemed to know all her secrets. She felt stripped bare.

Harry was looking at her oddly. "Ginny I-"

But he didn't finish. The doors had opened and someone had just walked in. 

Louise.

~~Finally! You have no idea how long that took me! Get down on your knees now! Mua hahahahaha! (joking). I really hope you enjoy that chapter. I made it extra extra extra long because I may not be able to update for about 5 days since school is starting soon. Argh! Ban school! So this is a special treat and like 3 chapters in one! I am so sweet No? Well review me and I may update sooner cause I left it on a cliffie! Ps – are you happy poor Lou isn't dead or what?!~~

Thanks to:

NAZ1, hpfan73, m*andy, luvin yah, Jennifer, SilverKnight7, Jewls1, nessypotter, Nicole, VoiCeZWiThiN, Darcy16, Gaul1, Eric2, missprongs, Potter-Freak123, BTS, hpz26, 

Miss-Aurelia – I completely agree – down with the clowns! No Louise is not secretly a clown and she's not dead – I promise!

Hannah – I had a bit of H/G, but just a bit – it gets better I swear

Crazyginnygirl – I adore ginny too and please don't hurt me cause Lou aint dead!

Jac – you've done nothing wrong! Just saying that I'm happy you've read my other story!

Kat Davi – lol you crack me up! Yes we must attack those evil things with pillows! Fantastic idea! I was 5 when I first went to the circus and ever since then I have cursed clowns!

Sophia – sorry if you thought they were a bit OOC, thanks for congratulating me! Mwa!

LiZzIe-WeAsLeY – see its not a Fat Chance! It was a really long one! 

ZagZig722 – OMG! You put me on your favourites! Thank you so so so so so much! I read your bio and you hate clowns too! You must be my new best friend!

Silvercrystal77 – Thanks! Well you'll have to see because I cant tell you. . .

xxGinnyxx – argh no! Dumbledore wasn't giving her shocks! How awful!

Ronslilprincess – heheh Hershey! I love it! Do you live in America cause I love that chocolate?

Dracoisahottie13 – she didn't die, are you happy? I am =D I read your fic – keep it going its good!

Luvhp224 – thanks for the long review but I really don't think my punctuation is 'terrible.' I reread it and I had a few bloopers but it really wasn't that bad thankyou! Ron and the monkeys is just a story that I made up I don't see why its so confusing. I tried on 'fleshing' out the characters, hope your happy!

Ronaholic – thanks for telling me it was a little slow, I thought it was too but I wanted it like that.

SolitairySoul – I'm really working on detail at the moment, please tell me if this was better =D

dolphingirl79 – don't we all

Dude – thanks, I'll take that into account and work on it. Don't worry she's get very un Mary-Sueish soon!

Ana Moraled – so was my uncle and no she's not epileptic

Swishy Willow Wand – what do you mean weirdness? Why weird?

Nightsky13 – I'm glad you liked the note =D they will go out but you probably already know that judging by this chappie

LunaMoon7 – the foaming was part of the fit thingy. You were in tears? *is touched*

CrunchySpork72 – you're right I wont let lou die =D Lou is your fave character? Then I promise she wont die. . . I think.

RebelRikki – nup not the parents. . .

Yami Youkai – yeah flamers can rot in hell! Yes French classes, that however doesn't mean I am good at it as my teacher loves to remind me. That was really clever to spot the fish/water thing but no just a coincidence. . .

yeoldecrazy1 – don't worry not a vampire but you know you are on the right track

kiriko – wow thankyou! You mean this is the first you've read in 4 months?! How can you live – I go on here like every day! But thankyou so much I feel special now =D

Crazy Red – that made me laugh aloud! My brother came and asked what was so funny! Yeah go Ginny! Malfoy can go uhhh. . . do something yuck.

Amanda – *is jealous* a new comp! grrr. . . damn you! I got a new one late last year so I suppose it can be considered as relatively new. When you get the story going tell me so I can read it!

Hermionehp110 – don't die! You wont be able to read!

~~Thanks again everyone who reviewed! It may be a little longer before I update again =( (5 days)~~


	15. Hi Just Doesn't Cut It

Ch 15 –

Wow chapter 15 already can you believe it?! I have never got this far with a story in my life!! 

Argh I really hate school, and now they're putting all this pressure on me cause we're going in Yr 10. They're already going on about the Yr 12 Exams. . . I'm like "Hello?! Not for another 2 years!" 

I am not going to be able to update as often (maybe about once a week now) because of all the work they've decided to pile on us - even on the first day! I had a headache by 11 o'clock! But I suppose I will devote my boring Sundays to this fic. . . it's the only writing I enjoy doing.

Oh and another thing: If you get the chance, go and read "The Random Rantings of Lily and James" by 'luvhp224'. It is the funniest parody I have ever read. It makes fun of the countless L/J fics. I love it even though I adore L/J fics!

Also a number of you asked who the hell Bree Warren was. Hmmmm. . . Have you been reading this fic at all? I suggest you go back and read Ch 3. 

Okay you don't seem to mind so I have moved everyone up a year. Ginny is in 6th year and the Golden Team in 7th =D

Angry – Where the hell did that come from?! I never said anywhere in the disclaimer that I was better than Ms Rowling. . . It was – believe it or not – entirely the opposite. So before you tell me to "stop throwing a tantrum and know that JK Rowling is a better writer than I will ever be" you should stop, remove the stick out of your behind and realise I was joking. I know I sound like I have a PMS problem but you need to get out more.

Actually come to think of it I do have PMS so if I'm being unreasonable, forgive me. (That's to all my NICE reviewers because I love you guys)

            ~*~*~*~*

The doors had opened and someone had just walked in.

Louise.

            ~*~*~*~*

She was like a white flame. There was some unearthly glow about her that you could notice from 100 yards away. She was dressed in white while her golden hair cascaded down her back. It was an amazing sight.  The gown flowed down to her feet while the white wings came above her head.

An angel.

She was dressed as an angel.

The hall was silent. No one had seen this girl in over a week and yet here she was looking as alive as ever.

"Whoaaaa," Ron breathed, his eyes widening. "Is that possible?"

"Apparently it is," Harry answered, taking an involuntary step backwards.

Trust, thought Ginny, trust that the only time I leave is when she comes out. Why did she go to this stupid thing? She wanted to be the first person to see and talk to Louise apart from Dumbledore.

Louise didn't look like she had been locked in the Headmaster's office for a week. Actually she didn't even notice all the looks she was getting from the students. Even the band had stopped. 

She walked, no she glided over the Ginny with no uncertainty whatsoever.

"Hi." Louise said.

Ginny was at quite a loss at what to say. This is definitely not what she had expected. She had thought that there would be a huge thing when Louise came back. They would talk and Louise would explain everything right away. They would go somewhere and talk about the last week. This wasn't happening. 'Hi' just didn't cut it!

"Hi? Is that all can you say after this week of torture?" Ginny tried to say calmly but it didn't really work and everyone took a step away from her, surprised at her tone.

Louise looked a little hurt. "Ginny you don't understand."

"Damn right I don't! What the hell was that Louise?" She yelled.

"What was what?" Louise asked; puzzled.

"You can't just walk in here and say 'Hi' after all that! I waited outside Dumbledore's office for a week terrified that you were dying and I couldn't even see you!" Everyone was looking between Ginny and Louise now, but she didn't give a toss. She was past caring at the moment.

"And look! Surprise surprise, he's not even here! I find it very doubtful that he didn't know I was waiting outside for a damn week! You-"

"Ginny," Ron whispered fiercely. "Stop it, you're making things worse."

"Shut up Ron!" Ginny yelled. "And now you have the nerve to walk in here in a bloody costume? Walk in like you haven't been lying half-dead and foaming at the mouth for crying out loud?"

"Ginny. . . stop it. . . please it's hard to explain." Louise touched her arm and looked at her pleadingly.

"Well you're not even trying to! You're just telling me how hard it is! Fat lot of help that does!" Ginny yanked her arm away and glared at her.

"No. . . just. . . no. Please Ginny, we have to talk!"

"No you did the talking. It was 'Hi'. So you know what? I don't care! Because I have something to say to that." Ginny took a step backwards and looked at Louise.

"Bye." With that Ginny ran out of the hall and out the front doors onto the grounds.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

It was getting a bit cold but she wouldn't go back in. She couldn't. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be happy and relieved and anxious all at once. Not angry and hurt.

How could Louise have done that to her? How could she act like nothing was wrong when Ginny's life had come to a stand still? 

She had hidden herself behind some trees far out in the grounds. But she was kind of regretting her rash action because of the cool November air sweeping in. She shivered in her cloak and drew it round her, refusing to move.

She saw a figure coming wrapped up in another cloak, walking towards her. She moved further back behind the tree, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Ginny? Giinnnyyy?" A familiar voice called out. 

Ginny stepped out from behind the tree. "Harry?" she said uncertainly.

Harry looked relieved when he saw her and quickened his pace.

"Thank Merlin I found you! Ron was going out of his mind worrying!" Harry said when he reached her.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you the one to come find me?" Ginny said stonily, leaning against the tree.

"Because he was to busy comforting Hermione, who was ready to burst into tears." Harry replied.

"Why should she burst into tears? She's not the one who was let down by her best friend." Ginny said, staring down at the ground and kicking it.

"I. . . actually don't know why. . . but I'm sure there's a good reason." Harry said before sitting down. Some of the dirt Ginny had kicked up landed on his feet but Ginny didn't acknowledge it.

"And Louise?" Ginny said, trying not to sound interested.

"Look Ginny, I know you care about her. So why are you taking it like this?"

"So you're on their side too?" Ginny yelled. Some birds flew over their heads, startled by her outburst.

"What sides Gin? There are none." Harry said gently, looking up at her.

Ginny sighed and slumped down next to him, closing her eyes.

"You don't get it Harry. I was out of my mind with worry. Do you think I liked being on the ground for a week, only moving to shower and go to the toilet down the hall? Do you think I liked the thought that my best friend might die? Then have her walk up to you in a costume and just say 'Hi'?" Ginny said, getting hysterical.

"Shhh. . . what else could she have said though? I'm sorry I almost died – let's talk?"

"Yes! Or something like that! Harry how would you feel if Ron had a fit all of a sudden and he looked dead then someone took him away so you couldn't see him for a week then he walked up to you in some outfit and said 'Hey Mate'?"

Harry started to say something then stopped, frowning. "I guess that does put it into perspective, you're right. But what else could she do?"

Ginny was silent, refusing to listen to Louise's reasons for doing what she did. All that mattered was that it had happened and that it had changed things.

"I didn't come here to argue though. I wanted to see if you were okay." Harry said, changing the subject.

"Well I'm fine so you can go," said Ginny, not wanting him to leave at all.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, moving as if to stand up.

"No." Ginny said instantly.

Harry smiled as he relaxed back against the tree. He really didn't mind staying with Ginny, he was finding he enjoyed her company more and more. They sat there for awhile, leaning against eachother and staring out at the grounds.

"Harry?" Ginny said shyly.

"Yeah?"

"What did Louise do after I left?"

Harry sat up a bit and looked over at the castle. 

"Well she looked kind of upset and she looked at us sadly before walking out of the hall, probably to the common room."

Ginny turned her head to look at him. He was really being nice about this.

"Thanks Harry." 

Harry turned and looked at her, smiling a little. 

"Anytime."

They kept on looking at eachother, finding they couldn't tear their gaze away from eachother. They leaned in closer, their faces inches apart. Ginny could see the flecks of brown in his green eyes.

She stared at him, leaning even closer. 5 inches, 4 inches, 3 inches. . . Harry pulled away and shook his head, like he was clearing something. Ginny blushed and stood up, totally embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry," she said before fleeing back to the castle, leaving Harry with very mixed emotions.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror.  The red and gold robes fitted her perfectly and looked amazing with her hair.

She had returned Louise's broom last night when she got back from the grounds. It had been dark when she had got in and everyone was asleep, even Louise. It was now Sunday morning and Ginny hadn't talked to her since the dance.

Her mother had already sent her a new one with the money she had been saving up for years. It was a Nimbus 2003 like Louise's one because Ginny had saved up so much money. 

Ginny took one last glance at the mirror and walked out the portrait hole towards the Quidditch pitch.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"Ginny! Ginny!" Harry was waving at her frantically from the door of the changerooms, beckoning her.

The seats were packed and the crows had an expectant air. It was the traditional Slytherin/Gryffindor first game of the year.

Ginny hurried over to Harry, apologizing for being late. Butterflies were flying around her stomach and she gulped nervously as she sat down. She had told herself that she didn't care but that didn't seem to be working at the moment. She needed to do well in this game.

"Okay people, this is the one and only chance we have to beat Slytherin. I don't care what they do, you do what you have to do at all costs. If they brush against you, hit them. If they hit you, punch them. If they punch you, knock them off their brooms!" Harry said, like he was telling them to pick flowers.

"Those sound like Marcus Flint's rules," Sarah Johnson said only half- jokingly.

They heard Ernie MacMillian (a/n is that his last name? I don't have my books on me) announcing the Slytherin team.

"Crabbe. . . Goyle. . . aaaaannnd Malfoy!" came Ernie's loud pompous voice magnified 10 times. "And now the Gryffindor team!"

"Weasley. . .  Johnson. . . Niall. . . Weasley. . . Thomas. . . Finnegan. . . aaaaannnd Potter!" 

Ginny soared up over the crowd, stomach clenching nervously. She dived down on the ground as Harry and Malfoy shook hands stiffly, both glaring at eachother. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and everyone kicked off into the air.

"And its Johnson with Quaffle. . . she passes to Niall. . . who catches it with ease and heads towards the Slytherin goalposts. . . man that girl can move. . . its back to Johnson again. . . who passes quickly to Weasley. . . Weasley fumbles with ball and she. . . no. . . it's back to Niall again. . . watch out!. . . Ouch! And she's hit in the heel by a Bludger shot by that nasty thing. . . er Goyle and she drops the Quaffle."

Ginny was barely listening; the ball was close to her again. Morgan threw it at her and she caught it nicely and zoomed towards the goalkeeper. It was yet another huge bulky guy who had a permanent scowl on his face.

"And Weasley is drawing closer to the goal. . . closer. . . even closer. . . and she shoots. . . sc-. . . oh! And she's intercepted by Zambini. . . who passes to Flint. . . yes folks there's another Flint in the school. . . just as ugly as the older one though. . ." 

There were some boos from the Slytherin end and cheers from the others at this and Ernie took a bow before continuing.

"Niall grabs the ball in a bad pass from the Slytherins. . . she passes to Johnson. . . who passes to Weasley. . . back to Johnson. . . Niall. . . Weasley. . . Niall. . .  Johnson again. . . Weasley. . . okay I'm dizzy. And Weasley manages to dodge a Bludger hit by Crabbe. . . she shoots. . . she. . . she. . . GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

There were more boos from the Slytherin end while the opposite from the rest of the houses. Ginny tried not to grin too hard, she had scored the first goal!

"Slytherin in possession. . . Flint passes to Badgers. . . nicely intercepted by Johnson. . . oooh ouch that's gotta hurt. . . Johnson is almost knocked off her broom by a stray bludger. . . Slytherin in possession. . . Zambini passes to Flint. . . who passes it back. . . ha take that!. . . Niall grabs the ball. . . she passes. . . where on earth is Weasley?. . . with the fairies perhaps?. . . Slytherin ball. . . no Gryffindor. . . back to Slytherin. . . Johnson grabs the ball and passes to Weasley. . . who drops it. . . damn it. . .and Flint gets it. . . he shoots. . .he scores! 10-10 now folks!"

Ginny cursed. What was wrong with her? She was fine a second ago! What did she keep stuffing up for? Sarah passed her the ball and she missed it again, the Slytherins were laughing and she looked over at Harry's anxious face. 

"Gryffindor ball. . . Niall. . . Johnson. . . Niall. . . Johnson. . . come on Weasley! Whats wrong?. . . and Zambini has the ball. . . and he. . . and. . . SLYTHERIN SCORE!"

Ginny flew behind Sarah and Morgan, dismayed. The game was almost half over and apart from the first goal she had gotten this was the worst she had played.

The game went on with Slytherin scoring every two minutes. The score was 110-20 to Slytherin. Harry was almost crying, as a matter of fact basically everyone except the Slytherins were almost crying. She was doing awfully, she didn't even try getting the ball anymore. She either missed or passed badly anyway.

She heard someone coming up behind her. 

"Really Weasley, you're an embarrassment to your house. I wouldn't look forward to being on the team much longer" Malfoy smirked. Ginny turned and raised her eyebrows at him, then smashed her fist into his face.

"Owww! That makes 3 Weasley, that makes 3! You are going to be sorry!" His nose was bleeding profusely. Madam Hooch blew her whistle at Ginny and awarded a penalty shot to Slytherin. The Gryffindors gave Ginny dark looks when they scored the goal.

That does it thought Ginny.

Sarah looked at her uncertainly before passing her the Quaffle. Ginny caught it easily and zoomed towards the goal with Morgan following her. When Ginny was 5 yards away from the goal she shot upwards and threw the ball quickly down to Morgan. The keeper was to busy looking up at Ginny to see the ball go flying past him into the goal. Harry whooped along with Morgan as Ginny grinned and flew back.

"Well looks like Weasley's not totally hopeless after all!" Ernie's voice rang out as the Gryffindors cheered loudly.

Ginny kept smiling, they hadn't seen nothing yet.

"And that brings Weasley's goals up to 8 in the last 15 minutes. . . always knew she had it in her. . . listen to the crowd. . . Weasley gets the ball. . . she barrels down to Gobourg. . . shoots. . . SHE SCORES! The score is 110 both teams, Slytherins haven't scored since the first half. . . wait. . . was that the Snitch?" The crowed hushed and strained their eyes to see what Harry was doing.

Ginny watched as Harry zoomed after the golden blur, knowing it was in the bag because Malfoy was yards away from him. 

"He's almost got it. . . come on. . . come on. . . and he. . . almost has it. . . almost. . ."

BANG! Something collided with the back of Ginny's head. Her vision went black and she saw stars. She slowly slipped from her broom, not even realizing. She felt herself falling but in a way she didn't notice to much, her head felt like it weighed 100 tonnes. 

A bludger she thought dimly before hitting the ground with a loud thud. There were screams and gasps but it was like they were a million miles away.

"Ginny?" a voice asked.

"Who's Ginny?" she asked before slipping into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

~~ He he, I liked that chapter. But I'm not so good at doing Quidditch games. I've been doing a lot of cliffies lately haven't I? *dodges rotten fruit thrown at her* O well it keeps things interesting.~~

Thanks to: bballgirl02, hermionehp110, Darcy16, missprongs, SilverKnight7, Bekah Tahiri Solo BTS, hpfan73, jenny, inufan100, xxGinnyxx, gaul1, Little Wings, Silvercrystal77, Jewls1, jac, Hannah, Ronaholic, Iara, Jessica Lyn, dracoisahottie13, zeldagrl436, little-lost-one, 

Debbie – I'm still working out what I'm going to do with Malfoy actually.

Sarah Noisette – I'm glad you think it's original =D I'm sorry about the cliffies but I love them so! Nup, Louise's secret won't be out for a while

Ana Morales – as soon as I thought about Harry's costume I instantly thought Zorro for some odd reason

Hagridlover – read and loved your story. If people ask me to read their fics in reviews I always do. I love H/G too – always have.

VoiCeZWiThiN – glad you liked it =D I don't think Lou's secret will be coming out for a while

Swishy Willow Wand – yes she was creepy but hey

Eric2 – I definitely have showed Bree before, look back.

Naz1 – Luna's story will be coming soon

Dk Lili – heh Zorro *yum*. Glad u like the R/Hr! Yes you're right H/G did get lot closer which is what I want to happen slowly but surely

M*andy, luvin yah – I know it's a bit ironic ay?

J Wish – thankyou! Wow I never knew it was Hooch.

HermyPenguin – thanks. . . I know I have a few typos. My spell check misses things and so do I when I reread it

Me – did this chapter answer your question. I is sorry but the H/G will be a lil while yet ok? I don't want to rush otherwise I'll have no where to go with it

Nessypotter – I got the idea from this crazy dress shop I went by a few weeks ago

ZagZig722 – have I mentioned I like your name? Yay my new best friend! Like a fanfiction internet friend =D  But what if Louise didn't die?

Kat Davi – OMG how terrifying! I've never had one honk its nose at me and I am truly glad of that.  I was 5 and we went to the circus for the first time and we were in the front row and this huge clown with overdone facepaint and big red lips came up to me and did one of those scary clown laughs and I screamed and started crying. Your brother sounds like my brother lol. Well you got him back so don't matter. I watched this movie the other night called "Carnival of Souls" and its like this clown that stalks this woman. It was a really crap and confusing and stupid movie that tried to be scary  but wasn't. They only bits where I screamed was when clowns came on the screen like this one bit where this clown with an axe goes "I told you to watch where you're going" and he's like slapping the axe against his hand! I was like under the covers by then! Wow I just did 170 words about clowns. Well at least you agree with me.

Luvhp224 – its okay just next time, instead of  "your punctuation is terrible" try "you really need to work on your punctuation" or something like that. I really wanted to talk about Ginny's costume so that's why that was so detailed. I was really pleased you liked my R/Hr fluff because you are hard to please. Thank you. And I don't think gave the impression anywhere that Harry was greatly sought after by girls. I just talked about Bree who wanted to dance with him because she hates Ginny and Ginny was dancing with him. Also, if you've read this fic carefully you should know who Bree is, I have mentioned her at least twice. Ginny has talked to her earlier. I hope you like this chapter but I have a funny feeling you won't be that fussed about it. But I might be wrong. (hopefully) Oh and about the 'Hay' bit. My comp automatically switches Hey to Hay for some reason and sometimes I forget so sorry about that.

RebelRikki – if you mean the moving years bit then what I meant was that originally this was Ginny's fifth year but now I've changed it to her 6th. Glad you liked the outfit.

Deer boy – hate snow?! How can you hate snow?! I start screaming whenever I see a little bit of hail down here in Australia! I like your name by the way. Hehe female james =D

Reni J. – you really think I'm like JKR? I don't think I'm no where near as good but thank you very much! *is touched* 

LunaMoon7 – I had to think of an outfit off the top of my head and that was the only one that came to mind. I don't think it really suits her but I don't mind that much.

Lisa – Lou's "death" was quite sudden but I needed something big to happen and that was it =D

~~okay so I will only be updating about once a week from now on because school is so overrated. Sorry people! Now click that button down on the left and review me!~~


	16. Freckles

Ch 16 – 

**I think a few of you noticed I started a new fic the other day, I'm sorry but I couldn't help but write it. We had a free lesson and I didn't have my "What About Me" stuff on me so I started a new one. I'd really love it if you guys told me what you thought of it (its called Time and Time Again) because I know all of you guys now! I recognize all your names and comments, so I'd love it if you told me what you think. And yes, be honest! But don't worry, I won't be updating on it again until I finish this fic.**

**I've just planned out the rest of this fic and there will be around 6 more chapters. I never got around to the dueling club in the end. . . it just never seemed to work out with the story. So expect 5-6 more chapters and then I will be moving straight on to my other fic. Then the other one I've started thinking about. Then the other one. =D Oh and another thing: stop asking me about Lou's secret. That won't be told until the very end. **

             ~*~*~*~*~*~

She could see fuzzy images, obscure and dark. They were coming closer, smothering her, surrounding her. 

But who exactly was 'her'? She drifted off again. . .

            ~*~*~*~*~*~                                                                                                          

_A red-headed boy staring at her angrily. . . _

_A raven haired boy with a strange scar on his head leaning closer in a dimly lit hall while on the floor. . ._

_A blonde girl shaking on a white bed. . ._

_Feeling were__ spinning around her, dislike, confusion, jealousy, love. . ._

            ~*~*~*~*~*~                                                                                                          

"So what are you saying?" Ron asked angrily.

"Exactly what I've been saying the past 10 minutes," Madam Pomphrey said impatiently.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Louise had finally been allowed into the hospital wing, 4 hours after Ginny had been hit in the head. 

"So she's completely forgotten_ everything_?" Harry asked, hardly believing his ears.

"Yes, however…" Madam Pomphrey cleared her throat loudly, "I'm fairly sure that Virginia will regain her memory quite soon, but it will most likely come in flashes and scenes that will build on eachother and she will eventually remember everything." 

Seeing there confused expressions she said huffily, "In other words, her memory will come back quickly but in flashes that will slowly start linking together and suddenly she will just. . . remember."

Ron banged his fist on the table, his eyes shut tight as if to block out tears that he didn't want anyone to see. Dumbledore had said much the same thing when he had come out of the hospital wing with a grave expression on his face. He had also told them Goyle was receiving a fair number of detentions and his parents would be owled. Unfortunately he wouldn't be suspended.

Louise had remained silent the whole time, her eyes staring down at the floor. Luna's arrival had been put aside by all the gossipers when Louise had walked in, just as the gossip about Louise returning had been forgotten when Ginny had been hit in the head. All in all, the students had a lot to whisper and murmur about.

The other 3 hadn't tried to speak with her, because to be honest they were just as confused as Ginny. They had eyed her like she was some weird object and didn't know quite what to say. They had basically thought her dead. Even the teachers had been a bit odd around her, apart from Dumbledore, who had given Louise an odd, knowing look when he said good-bye to them.

Harry looked over at Ginny, lying still in her bed. Her face was screwed up like she was trying to recall something. He saw the irony in this, realizing that in a way, she _was _trying to recall something. But there was no way she would be able to.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~                                                                                                          

_Two identical red headed boys laughing at her, while another was laughing nearby while she was on the ground clutching her wrist in pain and crying in embarrassment from the wet feeling spreading across her upper leg.__ A broom was beside her for some odd reason. . ._

_A woman came towards her and pressed something against her nose, pain instantly seared through her head. . ._

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do we say to her when she wakes up?" Hermione spoke up.

"Well nothing about the magical world, it would confuse her even more which we don't want to do," Madam Pomphrey said.

"So. . . what do we do when she asks where she is?" Ron asked, a confused expression on his face.

"At school. But a muggle school. No magic. No bludger. No wand. Don't talk about any of those things when she wakes up. She got hit in the head by a. . . normal ball." Pomphrey said impatiently.

"When _will_ she wake up?" Louise asked suddenly. It was the first words she had spoken and everyone turned to look at her for a second before turning back to Madam Pomphrey questioningly.

"Well she will definitely wake up, so don't fret that she will go into a coma. Now its time for you to leave, you can come back this evening if you wish." She basically pushed them out the door and shut it behind them.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~                                                                                                     

"I can't believe this is happening!" Ron yelled. "Tell me it's not happening!" he shouted to Hermione.

"That really won't solve anything Ron, you heard Madam Pomphrey. Ginny is in no danger, she isn't in a coma, she will remember things fairly quickly, she-"

"Stop! _Stop!"_Ron moaned, putting his head in his hands. The common room was pretty empty apart from the few odd people giving them odd looks. It was the late afternoon and people were out on the grounds, gossiping about everything that was happening.  

"There are so many thing happening Ginny, Luna, Louise. . ." Harry trailed off as if Louise could hear them from her dorm.

"There is something odd about that girl," Ron said.

"Of course there's something _odd_ about her Ron, she basically came back from the dead!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him. But Harry caught the look of fondness when she looked at Ron. They really did belong together.

"I _was_ talking about Luna, but yes whatever happened to Louise was very strange," Ron said as he looked up at the staircase furtively.

"There's nothing odd about Luna anymore Ron," Hermione said quietly, thinking of how surprised she had been when she had seen her earlier at the game. Luna had really changed and Hermione suspected it had something to do with the sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, but that's what the odd thing is: there is _nothing_ odd about her." Ron whispered scandalously.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

_Pillows flying in the air while a black-haired boy tickled her. . ._

_A blonde girl dressed as an angel walking slowly towards her. . ._

_A pale blonde boy with malice in his eyes gripping her wrist tightly. . ._

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning," Louise said quietly to Hermione, Ron and Harry as she sat opposite them the next morning for breakfast. They looked at her slowly and nodded their heads or murmured something along the lines of 'hello'.

Louise had basically been alone since she had come back, no one had any idea what to say to her. It was easier to pretend she didn't exist. Even the girls in her year ignored her, she had had her chance at the beginning of the year but she had chosen to stay with Ginny. This made her a traitor in their eyes. 

Louise couldn't take it, she might as well go back to the tower. She nodded at the trio and moved out of the hall. For some reason though, she stopped before the great front doors and hesitated slightly before pulling them open and walking outside to sit on the steps. A cool breeze blew her hair and she turned her face towards it, a sense of calmness coming over her.

A hand tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see a sad looking but smiling girl of around her age looking down at her.

"Hello." The girl said as she sat down beside her.

"Hi."

"I guess you're wondering why I'm sitting here with you." The girl said.

"Not really, sometimes there are no reasons for the things people do," Louise said, thinking of someone else.

"I just noticed that you were alone in the hall and I heard someone say that you. . . that you are an exchange student from Beauxbatons." The girl said, speaking more confidently now. Something told Louise that the last part of the sentence was not what she was going to originally say.

"If you mean that you heard I almost died, then you heard right. It's a. . . its. . . uh. . . a sickness I get sometimes." Louise said. 

"Don't worry; you don't need to tell me. I came out here because I wanted someone to talk to." 

"What about everyone in there?" Louise asked curiously.

"They just want to know why I'm so different." 

"Different?" Louise asked again.

"Yes, you see last year I was very different to how I am now. People used to call me Loony Lovegood, but something happened dur-" Luna stopped and looked out at the lake and said presently.  "I may as well tell you now. This sum. . . this summer my father. . . well he died. It was just a horrible accident. . . but he was the only family I had left. My mother died a long time ago and now I have to live with some distant relative who really didn't want me. Daddy's newspaper has now been turned into some awful sports report magazine."

Louise moved over slightly and hugged Luna, whose eyes were a bit watery yet refused to really cry. She felt a sort of connection with this Luna, although Luna would never know what was troubling Louise..

"One day I'll buy Daddy's paper back and continue it for him."

            ~*~*~*~*~*~                                                                                                    

_She was high above the ground while people on broomsticks zoomed about her. . ._

_She was in a huge chamber covered in dirt and ripped, torn robes with a dark-haired boy leaning worriedly over her. . ._

_She was at a table with many red-headed people smiling and laughing. . ._

            ~*~*~*~*~*~__

"I feel a bit sorry for her that's all," said Hermione defensively. They had just finished breakfast and were walking out of the great hall for lunch. Harry had gone up to the hospital wing to check on Ginny because it was his turn.

The stopped by the staircase in the deserted hall.

"But how can you have a normal conversation with someone who was dead?" Ron asked.

"She _wasn't _dead Ron, just. . . just. . ."

"Yes Mione? What was she?" Ron said in that tone of voice indicating that she was thick.

"Sick! Having a fit! Whatever you want to call it!" Hermione snapped.

"Yes I can see how you got 'sick' and 'dead' confused, because they're so alike," Ron said sarcastically.

"Shut up Ron you git. You know its impossible for someone to come back from the dead!"

"Are calling me a git for having a good theory?" 

"Wouldn't dream of it! I was calling you a git for having a bad one – as always!" Hermione yelled. Ron looked at her flushed pretty face and knew he might get a slap for this but did  it anyway.

"Yeah will try this for a bad idea!" and with that he pulled her to him and kissed her. She squirmed at first and Ron swore it was like he could almost feel her anger but then she stopped and encircled her arms around him.

"Not such a bad idea," came her muffled and slightly amused reply. Ron just deepened the kiss, realizing just how much he liked this girl.

"Well well well, what have we here?" came a every familiar sneering voice. "Weasel and Mudblood? Ugh, I don't think much of either of your tastes," Malfoy snickered. "Weasley, if you do manage to knock her up please remember to use protection? I don't think your children could bare the shame of being so ugly." 

Hermione had to hold Ron back so he didn't attack Malfoy right there. 

Malfoy smirked as he glided on down the hallway, not looking back.

"Ugly stuck-up git, if you hadn't held me back I would have-"

"Got a detention," Hermione cut in smoothly. "And then we wouldn't be able to do this," Ron grinned as they went back to before they had been interrupted.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~                                                                                                         

_Writing something on a wall with blood, a dead-looking cat was next to her. . ._

_She was staring at a statue of a gargoyle. . ._

_She was on her stomach with a green fireplace behind her. . ._

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

It was getting dark and Harry hadn't moved from the big chair near the window in the common room.  He had been thinking about Ginny and couldn't seem to get his mind to come up with anything else to think about it. 

He remembered the first time he had seen her: she was with Mrs. Weasley on the platform, and didn't take that much notice of him at first. But when she had found out he was Harry Potter she had wanted to go on the train to see him.  He remembered when she had sent him that Valentine, and her embarrassed blush when Malfoy had told her that Harry didn't like the Valentine. It was true though, he had been embarrassed as well by it. But when he looked back on it now he recalled that it was the first Valentine he had ever gotten. 

He recalled how pale and scared she had looked in the Chamber of Secrets. She had been such a introverted little girl then. And for a long time after that too. She would smile and nod her head at people when they talked to her but really didn't add to the conversation. Plus, she had never had any friends apart from Hermione and even then Hermione spent most of her time with Ron and him. 

Ron and Hermione. Now _that_ was weird, he didn't not like it but it was still . . . weird. He had seen them kissing on the steps of the dormitory when they had thought no one was watching. They were the perfect match, but seeing his two best friends together like that gave him that odd feeling.

But now Ginny had blossomed. She was interesting to talk to and was a genuinely great person. He hadn't seen that before she had changed. At first he wasn't sure of her new image; she had seemed a bit bitchy like that Bree girl that kept on dropping hints that she liked him. But now there was just something about her that drew him to her. He blushed when he remembered their almost-kiss. Her cheeks and nose were reddened by the cold, while the rest of her face was pale. More than anything in that moment, he had wanted to kiss her.

He knew she used to hero-worship him but he had stayed away and she had gotten over it. Now it was he who kind of hero-worshipped her, her confidence, her smile, the way she chewed her bottom lip when she was nervous. He had missed his chance with her and now she had moved on, while he was now stuck.

 He recalled a conversation they had had a while ago, before she had been hit. 

                  ~*~

_"So who do you like Ginny?" Harry asked._

_"Well, if you promise not to tell," Ginny leaned forward and Harry did too. "Draco Malfoy!"_

_Harry's jaw dropped and he jerked back in shock. "No! Not him Gin! Have you thought this through?"_

_Ginny burst out laughing, "Harry I was joking!" She giggled._

_Harry tried to hold back a smile but couldn't and broke into a wide grin. _

_"No the person I like is really sweet. His cheeks go red when he's embarrassed. He can be a bit stupid like Ron sometimes, but you can't help but love him anyway." Ginny said thoughtfully, staring off in the distance._

_"He better be good enough for you," Harry said in a voice that he hoped sounded like he was joking, but he knew he wasn't joking._

_"I don't know if I'm good enough for him, to tell the truth. But whenever I talk to him I always feel better and he can always make me laugh,"_

_"Sounds like me," Harry joked. He was racking his memory, trying to figure out who Ginny liked. What house? What year?_

_"Does a bit hey, but he's a lot cuter than you," Ginny laughed._

_"Ouch" Harry said, grinning. _

_He didn't realize that the feeling inside him at that moment was jealousy, towards whoever Ginny liked. It was then he was realizing how much he liked her._

_Little did he know that Ginny was talking about him._

                 ~*~

Harry sighed and forced himself to move up to the hospital wing where Ron and Hermione were waiting. He cast a look at the girls dorm, wondering if he should invite Louise but decided against it. He couldn't walk all that way with her to the hospital wing.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~                                                                                                    

They were sitting on the straight hard chairs in the hospital room while a hawk-eyed Madam Pomphrey looked in on them every 5 minutes. She seemed to think they were going to break some school rules somehow.

Ginny was in front of them, her face pale and china-doll like against her vibrant hair. Her hands were relaxed at her sides but her face still gave off that impression of deep thinking.

They hadn't talked in a while because Louise had joined them a little while ago. She looked tired and sad when she looked down at Ginny before talking a seat.

The minutes kept ticking and Madam Pomphrey still kept popping her head in.

Suddenly Hermione though she heard a giggle. Then another one.

"Stop that," she said.

"Er, stop what?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"Which one of you just giggled?" Hermione asked impatiently.

No answer.

2 seconds later it happened again. But this time everyone else heard it too. Then a chuckle.

It was coming from. . .  no? Ginny's bed? They looked over at the bed and were totally dumbfounded to see a bright eyed Ginny staring back at them.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, running over to her.

This made Ginny laugh even harder. Ron looked slightly worried too. He turned and looked at the other two in confusion. Ginny let out another peal of laughter, especially when she turned back around. Then Ginny asked Ron something that finally convinced him she's lost her memory because Ginny would never ask him that.

"Sorry who ever you are, its just. . . did you. . . did you know that you. . . are. . . covered in freckles?" 

**~~that chapter may have been a bit short for some people so I'm sorry – next one will deff's be longer. Hope you liked this chappie, you better be grateful I stayed up for you tonight. I threw a surprise party for my friend an I'm exhausted! But some yummy reviews may help *hint hint* Also thanks to the person who gave me the idea where Ginny hints she likes Harry and he thinks she's talking about someone else. I'm sorry I cant remember who gave it to me~~**

**Thanks to: **Bekah Tahiri Solo BTS, SilverKnight7, gaul1, Lizzy, bballgirl02, Jennifer, star in the wind, Julie, Sil3ntdeath, jac, connie, 

naz1 – no Lou isn't related to Luna

Ana Morales – I am evil =D one cliffy after another. I find it easier to start the next chapter if the one before was a cliffhanger.

VoicezWithin – yup, cliffies cliffies cliffies

Twinkey – I'm glad you like it and about the monkey bit and grammar: did I ever claim this story was perfect? 

RebelRikki – I'm glad you're with Ginny on that one, some people thought she was to dramatic. I thought it was perfectly reasonable.

Saima – don't cry! Next chapter is up!

Lost angel92 – a new reviewer! Hello and thanks!

mistik-elf13 – the thing with Louise wont come out until the end

Phoebe-H – sorry about the longer wait for updates, they are really putting on the work. =(

Dracoisahottie13 – lol she should shouldn't she? But be prepared for some major H/G sometime soon

Hannah – Lou's secret wont come out until the end. BIG H/G coming up.

LunaMoon7 – im glad you like Luna. What do you think about her change? I thought Ginny was fairly reasonable. I would have been angry too.

xxGinnyxx – hm I have actually never set foot in New Zealand – what was it like? Glad you liked this chapter.

Eric2 – thanks. I'm glad you thought I set it up nicely. I wanted people to be taken by surprise.

Luvbug2 – if you put me on your author alerts it will email you automatically. If that doesn't work I will email you =D

Dolphingirl79 – no Lou isn't a werewolf, keep thinking that way though (getting warmer).

Ronaholic – Really? You've read lots of fics where they lose their memory? I have to say I've only read one. I hope this doesn't bore you, Ginny's memory will come back quickly.

Britters – you must be joking?! Best at ffnet? I'm really touched but I really don't think I'm half as good as some people.

Kat Davi – Argh! So many people have told me about 'It'. If someone mentions it I will scream lol. Its amazing how I don't get scared in really REALLY scary movies but I will see a clown for a second and scream. Yup Amnesia, I wasn't sure if I was going to do it then I did the Quidditch chappie and it just fit right in.

Silvercrystal77 – poor Ginny, yes she had lost her memory

Missprongs – I'm not I'm not! Does this chapter make up for it?

Sarah Noisette – yes I have read the wicca stories and yes that's where I got the name from. But its cause I am so awful at thinking up names.

ZagZig722 -  no Ginny wasn't bitchy, just very hurt and angry. H/G coming up SOON. Major H/G.

Licky – people keep telling me Yr 11 in even worse! Don't! It makes me depressed lol.

M*andy, luvin yah – its just one thing after another isn't it? 

Dk Lili – I don't think she overreacted at all. Expect real G/H soon.

Deer boy – I don't mind if you didn't say much =D you're a faithful reviewer who never flames!

Lisa – lots and lots of drama! I absolutely THRIVE on drama! She wasn't a bitch at all, she was hurt and angry! I would have been too, Louise should have said what happened right away.

Swishy Willow Wand – Mua hahaha! No one is safe! =D Glad you liked.

Luvhp – another nice long review. I noticed you haven't updated in a while, hope you can soon – I'm waiting. Nice to have a social review I have to agree. I actually have never been to the Great Barrier Reef, I'll have to go along in your suitcase. But I tend to disagree about that chapter being boring. It wasn't at all, but its your opinion and your only so that's fine. What I hate most of all is weekend homework. The only time we get to do something of out own time had to be devoted to the crap they give us for the weekend. Wow red hair! I will never be that brave; I went more blonde and got the reeese witherspoon cut. Brave of you, and individual. I'm always paranoid when it comes to my hair, I've had a few nasty 'accidents' with it. 

Marauder23 – wowsers! Thanks! Best H/G fic ever? I really don't agree, there are so many better than mine but I'm glad you think so! *smiles* Thanks for recommending me, I love it when people do that.

LiZzIe-WeAsLeY – it is a terrible sin! Evil! (joking). It does that to me sometimes when I want to review – its so odd. Glad you liked Halloween. Well Hermione wanted to impress Ron and people with crushes usually don't act themselves. We have a big H/G coming up, so keep reading. You were surprised Lou was back? I thought it would be obvious, I hate killing off characters.

LilMissPurrfection – Thanks. I was worried she was turning into a Mary Sue. Glad you think she's not totally one. That's good enough for me. 

MalfoysNumberOneFan – almost the only one you like? Thankyou!  

Zeldagrl436 – thanks! you shall be my cliffy supporter! Its always easier to write the next chappie if I ended that last one as a cliffie. 

Crazy Red – He he. I am evil? I am vile? =D Lol I love the "you're not vile, just cruel" it made me laugh. 

HermyPenguin – yes it was supposed to be unexpected. Glad you enjoyed the H/G.

MalfoysNumberOneFan – lol that was a good idea. Pity I cant do it now. . .

Supgirljen – I'm sure if you work on it you'll make a great story. I love the character of Ginny and loved how she was different in OotP.

Cloe – you're new aren't you? Glad you like it.

Magic sparkle 1 – good to see you again, I'm glad you like it.

**~~Whew there was a lot of reviews this time! And there were so many I just had to reply to! Thanks again everyone! And just one more thing: an number of you said Ginny should have reacted that way. Well she can and she did. I would have been angry myself come to think of it.~~**


	17. A Liar

**Ch 17  -  A Lyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Crazy Red, for wishing me Happy Valentine's Day when I was in a crappy mood and made me feel better. **

**[a/n wow I never thought I would get so many positive reviews on what Ginny said at the end of the last chapter about Ron's freckles! Thanks, I wasn't even sure if I should have put it in because it was quite random and odd. But then again she _did_ lose her memory so there you go. Oh and don't accuse me of lying about the major H/G I said was coming up, because it would be impossible to put in this chapter. Look forward to the next chapter for that. . .] Also thanks to everyone who reviewed my other fic! I really appreciated it and I'll hope you'll stay with me on it!**

**oh and I swear the H/G is now a definite soon. . . you might even say *cough*next chapter*cough* **

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sighed as he softly banged his head with his eyes closed on Ginny's bed in the hospital wing. As soon as she started talking you knew it was a completely different Ginny.  There was none of her loyal fierceness, her bright personality. It was like an empty shell. Sure she would smile and laugh, but it wasn't the same. She had no more confidence and witty humour. She was more similar to the old Ginny, to put it simply. 

But Harry wouldn't ignore the old Ginny this time, because he knew the real Ginny was just waiting to reshow itself.

Molly Weasley had been frantically owling the school every half an hour, with a few Howlers at Goyle. She had flooed herself to the school several times as well. She had visited Ginny after she awoke, but seeing as there was really nothing she could do for a daughter who didn't know her, she returned home and sent even more owls. Fred and George had sent many stocks of their products, though people weren't quite sure if it was safe giving them to Ginny if they were going to a "Muggle" school.

Harry opened his eyes when he heard the bed in front of him stirring. 

Ginny opened her eyes and smiled up at him, stretching her arms in the air.

"Hello, its Harry isn't it?" she said conversationally.

"Uh, yer it is." Harry said, unsure of what to say to someone close to him who thought he was a stranger.

"Oh, that's right, you're the one with the funny scar on you head. I can see it now." Ginny laughed, "How did you get it again?"

"Er, a car accindent. . . a long time ago."

"It's odd looking isn't it? Wonder how it came to look like that. . ." Ginny pondered aloud.

Harry nodded distractedly, thinking about after she had woken up.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

_"Sorry who ever you are, its just. . . did you. . . did you know that you. . . are. . . covered in freckles?" she had said, looking at Ron bemusedly. _

_"Ginny! You're awake!" Ron had yelled._

_"Jenny? Is that my name?" she had asked._

_"No, it's Ginny. I'm your brother, Ron!" _

_"My brother? Does that mean I have those awful freckles too? I hope not. . ."Ginny said, looking around for a mirror with no success._

_"Oh Gin," Hermione had whispered, a slight wetness in her eyes. It was like they had found her and now lost her again._

_"You've lost your memory," Ron said bluntly._

_"I have? Well that would explain a lot. Well not a lot, because there's really not a lot to explain. It's hard to remember things you've forgotten." _

_They all looked at her blankly, losing what they were talking about. Ginny seemed to be taking this as highly amusing._

_"So how did I lose my memory?"_

_"Er, a ball hit you on. . . on the head and you. . .  fainted." Harry said._

_"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, looking at Harry. "I recognize you from somewhere!"_

_"You do?" Harry said, hope rising as he leaned forward in his seat._

_"Well, just your face, and that odd scar on your forehead." Ginny said thoughtfully, her eyes skimming over his scar._

_"Do you remember anything else?" Hermione said, looking at her carefully._

_"Well noooo. . . oh wait! You!" Ginny said, pointing at Louise who was still sitting on the seat furthest away from all of them._

_"Me?" Louise said softly, thinking Ginny was mistaken._

_"Yes! You were in a white gown!" Ginny said excitedly. "But that's all I can remember," she said, frustrated._

_"Ah! Miss Weasley, I see you are awake," Madam Pomphrey said as she walked in. Hermione thought she would have looked perfectly calm about this fact, apart from the look on her face._

_Ginny didn't answer, just looked at her with a polite yet puzzled expression on her face. There was a pause then,_

_"Oh sorry, were you talking to me?" Ginny asked, smiling blankly._

_"Yes dear. I take it you don't remember a thing?"_

_"Well no, but some of the people's faces here look familiar. Like him and her," Ginny said as she pointed in turn to Harry and Louise._

_"I see. . ." Madam Pomphrey said, though not looking the least bit surprised._

_"Is there anything to drink in uh, this. . . place?" Ginny asked, changing the subject._

_"Hospital wing of the. . . school. Yes, I'll get you some water."_

_"Thank-you." Ginny said as Madam walked out. "Why are you all wearing those huge robes?"_

_"Er,"_

_"Uh,"_

_"Well. . ."_

_"A school play!" Hermione said brightly._

_Ginny looked interested. "What play?"_

_"It was about. . . vampires. . . that's why the robes are black," Harry informed her._

_"But why do you have all those red and gold colours on you?"_

_"Because. . . because it was a comedy? I mean yes, it was a comedy." _

_"Oh, I see. . . How strange." Ginny said as she lay back on her pillow._

_"So who are you all anyway?"_

            ~*~*~*~*~*

It had been like that ever since she had woken up. 

Harry sighed, he couldn't take another second with her, it was killing him. He trudged towards the door, while he had been lost in thoughts again Ginny had drifted off. He looked back at her, a feeling rising up inside him. 

A feeling of love mingled with defeat.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Neville Longbottom took a frantic look around before hurrying out of the common room towards the hospital wing. Ginny was finally alone. He could finally put his plan to work.

He wouldn't get in trouble for being out because it wasn't after-hours yet. But he didn't want many people to know where he was going all the same.  He reached the door to the hospital wing and slipped inside. Madam Pomphrey was probably in her rooms by now.

All the beds were deserted, except for one at the very end, surrounded by flowers and cards.

Ginny.

He walked softly over to the bed. The curtains were open and Ginny was staring at the ceiling with a frustrated look on her face.

"Hello." Neville said, taking a seat.

Ginny started but smiled when she looked at him.

"Hello. Who might you be?"

"Well. . . your boyfriend." Neville said, finally coming out with it. He had struggled with himself for days now. The truth was he had always had a bit of a crush on Ginny since 5th year. He would see her looking at Harry with longing and jealousy would rise up, wishing she would look at him like that. Now was his chance to finally be with her. He felt a bit bad using her like this, he would normally never do something like this. But when Ginny was concerned he lost all sense.

Being in love with someone did that to you.

"My boyfriend?! You can't be - I was told that I didn't have a boyfriend."

"Yes, but that's because we were going out in secret."

"In secret?" Ginny asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, in secret because. . . because we didn't want anyone else to know." Neville said.

"But why?"

"Because we are in love and people would question us."

"That's a silly reason."

"Well that's what love does to you; also your brother didn't want you to." Neville said slightly desperately.

Ginny wrinkled her nose, it was most likely true.

"Is my brother that boy called Ron?"

"Uh, yes him."

"So we were going out, but no one knew?" Ginny asked, finding this idea intriguing.

"Yes." 

"Then why didn't you come and visit me sooner if you love me?"

"Because it would have looked suspicious." Neville said, taking her hand.

"Were we deeply in love?"

"Oh yes. We would see eachother whenever we could. But I think we should keep it a secret until you're allowed out."

"Okay, how come?"

"Because people would get confused. Just trust me."

"Well okay. Have we kissed yet?"

"Of course we have. We're in love remember?" Neville said as he looked at her adoringly.

"Oh yes," Ginny said, looking up at him in wonder. She couldn't imagine loving him, but he was telling the truth, she could tell when he looked at her. Being in love made her feel excited, even if she wasn't it it. . . _yet._ But she would remember soon, she had too.

"Well I have to go," Neville said as he looked down at her hopefully. He leant over and kissed her quickly on the lips before rushing out the door.

He felt bad. But she would understand, she would fall in love with him now. Harry was no longer a threat. Sure he liked Harry, but he adored Ginny. Of course he wasn't lying to her, Neville convinced himself. He loved her.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"So how are you feeling Ginny?" Hermione asked the next morning. It was just her and Ginny at the moment. Ginny actually looked different from when she had last seen her. Which was yesterday afternoon. She was smiling, secretively, like she had a huge secret that she was bursting to tell but couldn't. 

"I feel fine thanks Harriet," Ginny said brightly.

"Er, its Hermione, but don't worry." 

"Oh yeah. . . Hermione." Ginny said vaguely, thinking about Neville. "Do you know Neville?"

Hermione raised her brows, "Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes, him."

"Yes I do," Hermione hesitated before saying, "He's a bit. . . silly."

"No he's not!" said Ginny proudly, thinking of how she loved him. Or how she would when she got her memory back.

Hermione's eyebrows went even higher as she looked at Ginny questioningly. 

"He, uh, dropped by yesterday to say hi and if I was okay. He's very nice!" Ginny said defensively.

"Of- Of course he is Gin, I'm sorry." Hermione said, still looking a little bit confused.

Ginny smiled forgivingly, wondering what Neville was doing at that moment.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"Have you seen Neville lately?" Ginny asked Ron suddenly.

 It was his turn to sit with her and they had found nothing to talk about. Usually it was so easy to talk to Ginny, she was just so open and accepting of everyone. You were never bored when you talked to her. But now she had no personality, and she just lay there with a blank smile on her face.

"Er, nooo. . . why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, just curious," Ginny said quickly.

"Did he come visit you?" Ron asked.

"Yesss. . ."

"What did he say?" Ron asked; curious.

"Oh nothing of importance," Ginny said as she sat up slightly and stared out the window.  "Ron, did you think I was doing something you wouldn't have liked before I lost my memory?" She was thinking of Neville again, finding it odd they hadn't told anyone about their love for eachother.

"Well, no not really. You were never the sort of person who would do that. You found it hard to keep a secret about something dishonest. Well, just hard to keep a secret."

"Interesting. . ." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Why? Do you remember something?" Ron said in an excited hopeful way, thinking her memory was starting to come back.

"Oh no, just something someone said to me."

"Neville?"

"How did you. . . I mean no, not Neville."

"Ginny what did he say to you?" Ron asked, looking at her seriously.

"Nothing Ron, nothing." Neville was right, Ron would have been angry. She could tell that Neville had been telling the truth.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"Hermione, something's up with Ginny." Ron said worriedly to Hermione over dinner.

"I though there was something odd about her, she seemed different when I saw her today," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I think it involves Neville," Ron stated.

"Neville? Did she mention him to you too?" Hermione asked, now puzzled.

"She asked you as well?"

"Yes, about how sweet he was or something. It's funny though, I never saw him go visit her." Hermione thought aloud.

"I don't like it. . ." Ron said, shooting a glare at an innocent looking Neville chomping on his meat.

"I'm sure it's nothing Ron, just forget about it." Hermione sighed.

"Hmmm. . ."

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Harry had made up his mind to do something today.

It was now his turn to stay and visit Ginny, and it was his chance to say what he had wanted to tell her for ages now. He didn't care if she had lost her memory, he _needed_ to tell her. Maybe it would even trigger her memory, but he highly doubted that.

He nodded hello to Madam Pomphrey, who gave him a once-over before turning back to whatever she had been doing. Ginny was sitting up in her bed, looking longingly out the window. Neville had visited her last night and he told her about all the things they had done in secret, away from everyone. She found it hard to believe she had done all those things with him. Well, only kissing, but it so many different places. On the grounds, empty classrooms, even a broom closet.

It was funny how in all the flashbacks she had in her sleep, she had not once seen Neville. It was always of the people who were constantly visiting her. Ron, the one who said he was her brother, Harriet- no _Hermione_, that one with the scar, Harry and the mysterious blonde one who just looked at her sadly. And there was also another blonde girl who visited her and who she saw in her dreams. She always looked sad though.

"Good Morning," Harry said to her warmly as he sat down on one of the chairs Hermione had spelled for comfort.

"Oh hi uh. . . Harry?"

"Er, Gin, I have to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well. . . it's a bit hard to say, especially since you really don't remember me. But uh. . . I . . ."

"Yes?"

"I, uh, I liii. . . like. . . y-you."

"Sorry?"

"I like you!" Harry finally said as a proper sentence.

"Oh. . ." Ginny looked a little embarrassed, like she wasn't quite sure what to make of this statement. 

"I know this seems weird and stuff but. . . I didn't really realise until a little while ago. I always just saw you as Ron's little sister, but now I like you for you. You're an amazing person, and I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime?" 

There. He had gotten it all out. It didn't matter about her memory, it would come back soon.

"Harry. . . I'm so sorry. But. . ." Ginny hesitated before telling this boy her secret. But he needed to know. "But I'm in love with someone else."

Harry's head jerked up as his eyes widened. What? 

"How on earth can you love someone Ginny? You've lost your memory for Merlin's sake! And you can't love someone you've "known" for only a few days.

"I've known him for a long time," Ginny said quietly.

"Yes, but you don't remember that long time. You've lost your memory and it's impossible." Harry said, not believing this was happening. Yes, he's thought she might say no, but not because she loved someone else! 

"He helped me remember a bit; well he told me what we did." Ginny said defensively.

"Who? Who is it?"

Ginny said it so low he could barely hear it.

"Neville Longbottom."

"You're kidding aren't you?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"No, why would I be?"

"You were not going out with Neville Longbottom. He's lying to you, even though I don't know why." Harry said.

"That's because we were going out in secret. He told me so, and we are in love. We just didn't want people to know because Ron would get angry and people would talk non-stop." Ginny said strongly.

"Do you feel in love Ginny?"

"Well nooo. . . but once I get back my memory I will." Ginny said with complete confidence.

"This is crazy. You are not going out with Neville." Harry said.

"You wouldn't know! It was a secret." Ginny said. 

Harry closed his eyes, one of their conversations coming back to him.

_"No the person I like is really sweet. His cheeks go red when he's embarrassed. He can be a bit stupid like Ron sometimes, but you can't help but love him anyway." Ginny said thoughtfully, staring off in the distance._

_"He better be good enough for you," Harry said in a voice that he hoped sounded like he was joking, but he knew he wasn't joking._

_"I don't know if I'm good enough for him, to tell the truth. But whenever I talk to him I always feel better and he can always make me laugh,"_

_"Sounds like me," Harry joked. He was racking his memory, trying to figure out who Ginny liked. What house? What year?_

_"Does a bit hey, but he's a lot cuter than you," Ginny laughed._

_"Ouch" Harry said, grinning. _

Was it true then? Had they really been going out secretly? Please no, Harry thought. All he thought about now was Ginny. The way her hair fell over her shoulders, the way her eyes sparkled with mischievousness, the way she could always make him laugh, the way she was. . . Ginny. He had finally gotten that feeling you read about in books and saw in movies and she was in love with someone else? Neville, to be exact.

Ron and Hermione walked in, chuckling at something. They stopped when they saw the expression on Harry and Ginny's faces.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, not sure she wanted an answer.

"Nothing, just that Neville and Ginny are deeply in love with eachother," Harry said bitterly, turning away and walking out the door, ignoring Ron and Hermione's stunned expressions.

**~~ Yay! It was hard to write this chapter. I kept getting a block after every 4th or 5th line. I hope you guys enjoyed it, though it is not one of my favorite chapters. So what do you guys think of innocent lil Neville in this chapter? And Ginny is different too. . . Its making me depressed actually. But the long awaited thing that you have all been long-awaiting for is coming TRES SOON! (so just a little more long-awaiting) So review (that mad purple button) and tell me what you think of this chapter =D~~**

**Thanks to: **SilverKnight7, pheonixgurl, solar, Jennifer, Swishy Willow Wand, dolphingirl79, 

xxGinnyxx – of course Ginny is covered in freckles, she just doesn't know it. Not yet, at least. But when she does, it shall be tres amusing.

Nightsky13- thanks. I thought some people might want to know Luna's secret if they cant know Louise's.

Dracoisahottie13 – this ginny scares me too don't worry. She wont be like this for long however. . . thanks for the idea. I don't if I can though  because I've planned something else

SilverCrystal77 – oh no she's not in a trance when she had the flashes. She's dreaming because that would be way too weird.

Icegirl-kat – I'm glad it turned out interesting =D was it boring before? Or too clichéd?

LunaMoon7 – sorry my Luna is very different. I have to admit she has a great character in OotP, and I hated changing it.

Deer boy – of course you're a faithful reviewer!! =D Tell me when your chappie is up, I'll have a looksie (if its not already) Ah. . . snow. I am deeply jealous and I want you to send me some because I need some time off school. Listen to me, 2nd week back and I'm already tired of it.

Naz1 – hello! I spoke to you on msn, thanks for the help, or the ideas you suggested. Glad you liked the chappie.

Missprongs – of course it makes sense.

Kat Davi – sometimes I don't mind G/D, if it's a good writer it can work. But H/G is always going to be for me. You poor thing – a nightmare? I feel your pain, I really do. My room is on the bottom floor of a 3 story house, and I'm all by myself. I get freaked out and paranoid after scary movies down there. I am so happy you like this story even though its not D/G! Thankyou!

Hannah –  it is sad I agree. I promise to ignore flamers… well try to anyway cause they really piss me off.

VoicezWithin – did you really think it was long? Hooray! I'm glad you liked it though, even if it made you sad

Sarah Noisette – Don't cry! Next chapter shall be happier! I hope Neville didn't make you upset in this one!

Twinkey – I am so sorry I kept you waiting so long but I have so much work piled on top of me I barely have time to do anything sleep eat and work. I hope this chapter made you happy?

Lizzie Weasley – its so much easier to type your name now lol! Yay Hr/R! Yes, G/H is now a DEFINITE soon. I promise! I swear! I am writing it already! I'm just as excited about it as everyone else! I reviewed your friends and your fic, enjoyed them both too. Hmm so about this book "Scribbler of Dreams" – is it really good? What's it about? Who wrote it cause I'm interested already and I only know the title =D 

Annskers – I hope your story is coming along, it gets frustrating sometimes no?

Jac – I REFUSE to watch "it"! people have told me so many times about it. We actually own it because my friend bought it for my birthday as a joke but I think she regrets it now because I threw it at her and she had a bruised nose for a week.

Zeldagrl436 – yay! A cliffy supporter! This chapter isn't a big cliffhanger but still. . . Hehe glad you liked the freckles comment.

Surfngirl – It good you're intrigued by Louise – its meant to be that way. I am so happy you love my fic! Do you usually dislike H/G?

Licky – don't you hate that nagging voice in the back of your head? The one that reminds you have homework, or you should be doing something else, or you should be asleep, or you should be. . . I think you get it. Argh! Don't even start on Yr 11  - 10 is bad enough!

Magic sparkle 1 – Thankyou so much for reviewing my other fic! 

The all mighty and powerful*M – nice name by the way =D. They will be friends I suppose, probably not that close but actually you never know.

Dk Lili – well someone told Ginny they were her boyfriend – it just wasn't harry unfortunately. 

ZagZig722 – I promise the major H/G is now on the next update! It just work with this chapter. . . forgive me?

HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13 – is it tiring logging in and writing all that? I'm glad you liked the horny monkeys, some people weren't that nice about it. Yay! You liked the freckle line! Just wait until Ginny finds out she had them too!

Eric2 – what were you surprised by? I'm glad you were surprised, that's my aim.

Luvhp224 – hello hello. You never "elaborated" so I guessed you either didn't have time or couldn't go on without getting caught? Am I right or am I right? I am so jealous of you going to the GBR. . . Wow that wasn't a long reply. . . you need to give me your traditional long "constructive criticism" review. I'm not being sarcastic don't worry, I love your reviews. . . 

RebelRikki – I wasn't even planning on it either! I was just writing the match and though "hey, amnesia could work with this". . . as you can see I don't plan well. 

Ronaholic – she should be getting her memory back soon. . . (next chappie but shhhh) Which is where the H/G comes in.

Phoebe-H – hehe happy you liked that lil freckle line. 

Crazy Red – I must say I agree, patience is way to overrated. Especially when waiting for an update is involved, I hope I didn't keep you waiting _too_ long. . . You poor thing! Wisdom teeth! Argh what am I saying, I'm getting mine out in 2 weeks! Hehe you made me laugh again. . . Cabbage Patch Kid. . . classic. Damn, that's what people will be telling me soon! Noooo! Ah, you liked the freckle bit too, I will say that Ginny shall be quite horrified when she gets her hands on a mirror. Thanks for wishing me Happy Valentines Day! 

Happynutcase#1   - oh don't you worry, I will definitely finish this fic! Its all planned. . . well most of it. There's not to long to go. Originally this was only going to have 10-11 chapters and now its gonna be pretty much double that!

**AND NOW REVIEW MY FRIENDS, REVIEW!**


	18. Let the Rain Fall Down

**Ch 18 –  Let the Rain Fall Down**

**[a/n wow chapter 18! Are you all proud? Yes, Neville was a bit OOC but he adores Ginny and doesn't think he's doing anything wrong. Plus, he may not be the little 5th year you guys remember. . . He's in 7th year now. By the way if anyone knows some good H/G fics – could you tell me them in your reviews??  By the way I think this is my longest chapter yet.**

** I think I like doing chapter dedications so don't be alarmed when your name may suddenly appear – and while we're on the subject of dedications. . .**

**This chapter is dedicated "luvhp224" because she sent me a 435 word review! And also because she was brave enough to die her short hair red.**

**But thanks all the rest of you for the reviews, because without every single one of you I would never have gotten this far with this fic. So just remember that when you can't be bothered to review, it's the only thing that keeps me going. =D Will you hurt me if I say I have one more thing to say? I'M THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE A SEQUEL TO THIS!! ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED… IT WILL PROBABLY BE MORE ANGSTY THAN THIS ONE THOUGH… BUT OF COURSE H/G THOUGH NOT STRAIGHT AWAY!]**

**Oh and sorry people – no H/G just quite yet. . . Please don't hurt me ok? I promise next chapter!**

_~*~_

_            Let the rain fall down_

_            And wake my dreams_

_            Let it wash away_

_            My sanity_

_            'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_            I wanna scream_

_            Let the rain fall down_

_            I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

**_Hilary Duff – Come Clean_**

_            ~*~_

          ~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Funny," said Ron, grinning at Ginny and at the back of a disappearing Harry.

"Ron…" Hermione said uncertainly, who had noticed the very serious look on Harry's face and the pity-filled one of Ginny.

"Harry, you can come back now! I'm not _that _gullible!" Ron shouted.

"Ron." Hermione repeated.

"Honestly Harry, I can't believe you, even when Gin's lost her memory you still manage to try and trick me!" Ron said, still amused but puzzled why Harry wasn't coming back.

"Ron!" Hermione almost shouted.

"Sh Mione!" Ron shouted back. "Harry! Get over it ok? I don't fall for jokes anymore so get back here!" Ron yelled, not even slightly amused anymore.

"RON!"

"WHAT HERMIONE?" Ron shouted just as loudly, only to be admonished by a very angry looking Madam Pomphrey.

"You may not be that gullible but you are that thick!" Hermione whispered furiously.

"Me? What did I do this time?" Ron yelled. 

"Would you two be quiet?" Madam Pomphrey said as she rushed in and glared at them both, hands on her hips.

"Sorry," they muttered.

"Ron, are you really that stupid?" Hermione whispered.

"If you stopped asking me that and told me what I was stupid about in the first place then maybe I could answer!" Ron whispered, though his voice was slowly rising again.

"Neville! Ginny!" Hermione was speaking in normal tones again. "Harry was telling the truth Ron!"

It took a while for this to register to Ron; he just looked at her in a puzzled sort of way. But when it finally dawned on him his facial expression changed drastically.

"WHAT?" he shouted, his chair toppling backwards as he leapt up.

"Ron, don't-" Hermione said anxiously.

"WHERE IS HE?" he shouted, not caring that Madam Pomphrey was now shouting just as loud as him as she tried to push him out the door.

"Ron! Calm down!" Hermione said.

"No! Don't tell me to be calm!" he shouted to her before whipping around to face a very petrified looking Ginny. "_Where.__ . . is. . .he?" _he said slowly and menacingly.

"Neville?" Ginny asked, shrinking back as Ron turned even more purple at the name.

"_Yes. Him" _Ron said as Ginny gulped involuntarily. Ginny didn't answer, just sent a pleading look at Hermione who seemed to debate whether on saving her or not from her murderous brother. Hermione sighed, she really did look terrified.

"Ron, it's not Ginny's fault Neville lied to her," Hermione said wearily, getting up to try and calm him down.

"It's her fault she believed him! Tell me where he is!" he said to Hermione before turning to his sister.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about Harry?" Hermione said tactfully. She was as upset and confused just as much as Ron, but he really didn't need to overreact this much. 

Okay. . . so maybe he did.

"Neville didn't lie to me!" Ginny shouted adamantly, glaring at Ron. "Of course you wouldn't know about it! And this is exactly why too!" she added.

Ron paused for a second, taking in this information. 

"Ginny trust me, you would have _never_ gone out with Neville Longbottom!" with that Ron turned on his heel and strode off, muttering and cursing under his breath to where he assumed Neville would be. The Great Hall.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"Ginny," Hermione said carefully as she watched a very angry Ron storm out of the room. "Do you really think you're doing the right thing here?"

"Not you too Hilda!" Ginny protested, tears in her eyes now. "Why can't people see that we're in love?"

"Well, it's really not a position you're in at the moment is it? You're not actually in love are you?"

"Well. . . nooo. But-" Ginny said.

"Because you just think that you will be in love when you get your memory back?" Hermione cut in. "And it's Hermione by the way."

"Of course." Ginny said confidently, smiling at the card Neville had gotten her.

"So what happens if it turned out he actually _was_ lying and you had already turned down Harry?" Hermione asked her gently.

"Well that's not a problem because it never will be," Ginny said as she tore her eyes away from the card to look back at a sad-looking Hermione. She did feel bad by making these people upset, but they had no right to interfere with her life like this. If she loved someone that they didn't want her to, so be it.

"Ginny can I tell you something?" Hermione asked, moving closer to her and sighing.

"I suppose so," was the slightly cool reply.

"Okay, well this is the truth alright? You can choose who to believe – Neville or us." Hermione took a breath and looked at the ceiling.

"You basically worshipped Harry from the moment you first set eyes on him. That was before you were going to this school and Harry was only eleven. It was when he had to get to the Hogwarts Express through the hidden door-" Hermione stopped abruptly; she hadn't meant to let that slip out.

"The what door?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Oh uh, nothing. You wouldn't remember, don't worry." Hermione said quickly before continuing. "See Harry was, well _is_, kind of a hero and I suppose that was why you worshipped him in the first place and-"

"Hero for what?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, well er. . . for um being in a play when he was little about killing vampires?" Hermione said nervously.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and said "So that's why you were all wearing those cloaks the first day you saw me! You were re-enacting his play!" she smiled and nodded as if this made perfect sense.

"Uh yes? Of course, yes. You're right. We were doing his play from all those years ago for a school. . . thing." Hermione smiled brightly.

"How funny. I wonder why it was so famous. What is it about?" Ginny asked, seeming to like this idea.

"Well er, Harry is a baby. . . who is um. . . turned into a vampire!" Hermione almost yelled, struck at her own brilliance. "But that's not the point, the point is that even after you started school here you had a major crush on him. You would send him Valentines and everything like that, but he never really noticed you."

"Why not?"

"Well because you were really shy and introverted with no friends really. You see, it was only a little while ago that you decided to come out of your shell. I think it was Ron that really triggered you to stand up, he was kind of always picking on you. So you went to Hogs- a place, where you got a makeover and stuff for people to start noticing and treating you better. And despite all of his ignorance towards you, you still liked Harry."

Ginny looked a little disbelieving here and raised an eyebrow. "Still?"

"Yes, still. So Gin, people started noticing you and so did Harry and you both started getting along great-"

"Hold on, Harry only noticed me _after_ my makeover? That's a bit shallow isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Well Harry can be just as thick as Ron sometimes, blind as well." Hermione said nervously, seeing a hurt look on Ginny's face.

"Hmmm. . ." was Ginny's answer.

"But slowly, Harry started talking to you more and more, you could see it in his eyes that he really respected and liked you. Once you entered a room he couldn't seem to take his eyes off you. But you were completely oblivious to this because you still thought he didn't like you in that way. Harry isn't very brave with the girls and I think it took a lot of courage sometimes to give those hints that he liked you. You of course, adored him still but wouldn't go further with him. I think you were afraid of being let down or hurt."

"And was I?" Ginny asked.

"You never got the chance Gin. Because the one time he finally came out with his feeling, _you_ were the one who hurt him."

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Ron swung open the great hall doors with a bang and people looked up in surprise. When they saw his expression they all took a few involuntary shuffles backwards in their seats.

Ron scanned his eyes along the Gryffindor table, roving along until they came across his unsuspecting prey.

Neville.

"LONGBOTTOM!" he roared and started walking slowly and deliberately towards him. Neville looked up with a questioning face, not seeming to notice then anger in Ron's tone. But when he saw his face, he knew exactly why Ron was here.

Neville squeaked and dropped his spoon as he hurriedly began getting up and backing away from Ron, when he realized he could go backwards no more he did the only thing he could do.

He ran for his life.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sat in one of the Quidditch pitch seats, his head in his hands as he stared gloomily down at the ground. Hurt, angry and confused thought were running through his head as he kicked the seat in front of him bitterly.

What the hell had Neville told her? Why on earth _had_ he even told her? 

It was way to confusing and he was still too embarrassed to go back to the castle at the moment. He had to have a little "chat" with Ginny. He didn't know what he had told her to make her believe they were in love but he was going to find out at least. 

But why would Neville tell that to Ginny in the first place? It's not like he was in love with her or anything. . .

Or maybe that was it.

He was.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. Hermione had left a little while ago. She had looked at Ginny from the door with an unreadable expression on her face. Ginny still hadn't figured out what the look had meant, of course she was to busy deciding who she believed.

What Hermione had said had sounded fully believable and true. Harry did seem to like her quite a bit, and if Hermione was telling the truth she had hurt him badly. But it really wasn't her fault she had lost her memory, so it wasn't really her fault that she had been a bit unfair to Harry. Besides, Hermione's story seemed a little too unbelievable. How could someone be famous for being in a play about vampires? It was a little odd, but since she didn't remember she couldn't really judge it.

But when Neville had looked at her that night and told her they were in love, she had to believe him. The look in his eyes told her the truth, he did love her. 

Little did she know he was partly telling the truth, because he did love her. She just didn't love him. But she didn't know that and only focused on the look in his eyes when he looked at her and she knew that she believed him and not Hermione. They were going out in secret so how could anyone know for that matter?

Ginny closed her eyes, satisfied that she had come to a decision. Neville loved her and she. . . would love him soon.

She tried to ignore that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she was missing something as she drifted off to sleep.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Neville barged by a stunned Ron and burst through the hall doors. Ron stood for a second before turning around and running after him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he yelled out to a terrified looking Neville who was still running blindly anywhere that would allow him to keep going.

They ran through deserted halls, classrooms, random rooms that they didn't even know existed and many staircases while amused painting looked on, laughing to their neighbors at the boys who had been running around the castle for twenty minutes. Ron had given up on hexing Neville, he was better at dodging and running than he thought. So now all the portraits were following them along their mad cop and robber chase, jostling angry people in other paintings to get by them.

Ron was really starting to get tired, and was missing a few things he should have known to watch out for, for example the trick stair. They also had to watch out for wickedly grinning Peeves, who had caught Neville and dumped a waste-paper basket on his head. Ron had almost caught up to him then but Neville had got up in time and taken of again.

"If you. . . were telling the. . . truth. . . Longbottom, then you have. . . nothing to run from! Unless of. . . course you. . . _were_ lying!" Ron puffed. Neville took no notice and kept running until he reached the next staircase. Unfortunately he seemed to lose it then and stacked it all the way down where he landed on his bum, panting nonstop and not seeming to care that Ron was advancing on him. 

Ron let out a war cry as descended ungracefully down the stairs, eyes narrowing as he took in the pitiful form of Neville crouched at the bottom of the stairs while massaging his ankle.

"So. . ." Ron said. "_So. . ._"  If looks could kill, Neville would be hung, drawn and quartered in a second because of the way Ron was looking down at him.

"Er, Y-yes Ron? Is there something you n-need?" Neville trembled, choosing not to look at Ron's glare of death.

"Oh yes," Ron said pleasantly. Neville looked at him hopefully thinking maybe there had been a mistake. "Just the tiny little thing you call your head." 

Neville gulped.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"Why, why, why?" Harry said to himself. He hadn't moved from this spot since he had gotten there over and hour ago. Besides, no one had tried to find him which meant they obviously didn't miss him.

"Because you were too late," said a soft, familiar voice.

Harry turned and saw a sad-looking Hermione working her way towards him over the seats. She pushed her hair out of her face and sat down beside him, putting her feet up and staring at nothing in particular.

"You were to late Harry, I suppose it's not entirely you're fault but you should have done it sooner."

"But-"

"No Harry, you shouldn't have waited that long. You should have done it long before Ginny lost her memory. And don't tell  me you didn't like her then because you did, you could never take her eyes of her and every time you were with her you got this huge silly grin on your face." Hermione said, silencing him with her hand up.

"Herm-"

"Harry. . ."

"I know," Harry said defeatedly. Hermione was right; he shouldn't have made his move that late. 

"But Hermione why would Neville do something like this? I mean, this is Neville we're talking about!" He waved his hands around in the air, trying to prove his point.

"I suspect he loves her," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Harry snorted, "Please, he's barely talked to her recently."

"That doesn't mean he can't love her. I mean how long has Ginny loved you? And this is even when you would barely talk to her."

"L-loved me?" Harry stuttered, not able to believe, no hope that this was true.

"Of course Harry, you can be as bad as Ron you know." Hermione said, hiding a smile. She really wasn't that worried about what Neville had done as Ron and Harry. Neville would get his just rewards from Ginny when she gained back her memory. As a matter of fact, she almost felt a bit sorry for Neville. But he had honestly been a bit stupid – how could he forget that Ginny would get her memory back?

"Do you. . . do you think that she'll have a different answer when she gets her memory back?" he asked doubtfully.

"Oh Harry, I _know_ she will."

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Neville was holding over a broken and bloody nose, facing a murderous looking Ron who looked more than ready to repeat the favor.

"Why the hell did you tell that to my sister?" Ron yelled at him.

Neville cowered but didn't look away; no matter what Ron did he would still have Ginny. 

"Yes?" Ron asked, coming closer.

Neville looked up, his expression changing. He now looked like he had won something, a battle that only he could win, even in a twisted way.

"Because. . ." he said softly, giving Ron look for look. "We're in love and nothing you can do will change that." And with that he walked of, with the air of satisfaction, even with his bruised and bloody face and sore ankle. 

Ron didn't say anything; there were no words that could come out of his mouth. You could almost see the steam rising from his bright red lips.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you want to go out for a walk to the lake?" Neville asked Ginny tenderly. She smiled and nodded at him, standing up.

As they walked down the hallways towards the front doors, a familiar blonde girl walked up to her.

"Hi Ginny I was- where are you going?" she asked, glancing at Neville.

"For a walk with Neville," Ginny said huffily, no one seemed to accept them being together – it was so unfair! She and Neville had come out a week ago, the day after Harry had come and said he liked her in the hospital wing.

"Can I talk to you for second?" the girl asked.

"Well, okay. . . Lara?" Ginny agreed.

"It's Louise."

"Right, sorry." Ginny apologized as Louise took her arm and pulled her away from Neville.

"Ginny what are you doing with him?" Louise asked, crossing her arms.

"Not you too," Ginny groaned, preparing to walk away.

Louise held out her arm to stop her. "Yes me, your best friend who _knows_ you don't love him."

"And how am I supposed to know that? I don't have a memory remember?" Ginny asked coolly. 

"Because you should believe your best friend. You're taking the word of one boy instead of all of your friends and family! I know you loved Harry Ginny! I know!"

Ginny stopped, her brother coming into her mind. She remembered looking at him and thinking about the awful red hair and freckles. Then she remembered looking into the mirror and seeing an almost identical more feminine version of the red hair and freckles. She had screamed and people had come rushing in, only to see her collapsed on the floor still looking at the mirror in horror. People had laughed about it and passed the story around for days afterwards.

"Please let go of me," Ginny said, turning her back. She was sick to death of people telling her this, she had given them an explanation why they didn't know about it - they had been going out in secret! Louise sighed and watched her friend walk away with Neville, making another big mistake.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"I am going to kill him."

"Ron, stop overreacting."

"No. _I am going to kill him._"

"Honestly Ron, it's not like this is going to last anyway."

"I am still going to kill him."

"This is ridiculous Ron. If you don't stop going on about it then I'm going to the library."

"I'm sorry Mione," Ron said humbly, stopping his pacing and sitting down next to her. Though you could still hear mutters of "Kill" and "Hurt" coming from him when he thought his girlfriend wasn't listening. "But I just don't like to think of what he's telling her."

"It's amazing to see the great Ronald Weasley silenced before his girlfriend." Harry said dryly. Ron glared at him as the volume of his muttering increased.

"Speaking of Ginny and. . . and him, where are they?" said Harry, refusing to acknowledge Neville properly.

"Probably in the Astronomy Tower like they were last time." Ron answered. "Thank Merlin Dumbledore told all the house elves, paintings and ghosts to stay away from her. Imagine what she would say if she saw Nearly Headless Nick come up to her and ask if she wanted to watch the Headless Hunt!" Ron chortled but stopped when Hermione looked at him, telling him clearly to stop it.

Harry's eyes narrowed, he really couldn't take this any longer. 

"I'm going for a walk," he said, picking up his cloak and walking out of the portrait hall, heading towards the Quidditch pitch.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

There was something odd about this school Ginny observed as she sat near the lake with Neville. Odd things kept happening.

While she had been walking one day she could have sworn she had seen a small ugly creature with big ears and a pillowcase scurry past her. Another time she could have sworn she had seen something silvery disappear into a wall just as she turned the corner. And then once, she had almost stopped in shock when a man in a painting _winked_ at her! Of course afterwards she knew she had been seeing things. . . but at the time it had seemed so real.

She studied Neville from under her lashes; in all her flashbacks she still hadn't seen anything of him. When they had kissed, she didn't get that feeling you were supposed to get when kissing the one in love, that oh-my-god feeling that made your knees go weak. She didn't know if she had ever experienced that feeling before, being unable to remember, but she would have thought she would have gotten in with Neville.

At the moment she was feeling a sense of déjà vu sitting here by the lake, like she had sat here before with someone. But it hadn't been Neville, but she couldn't quite place who it had been. 

If only she could.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sat in on the side of the Quidditch pitch, underneath a huge tree that almost hid him from prying eyes. The castle looked mysterious from here, it actually looked kind of scary.

He recalled a time he had sat by the lake with Ginny a few weeks ago.

            _~*~_

_The wind ruffled her already disheveled flaming hair. He looked at her fondly as she looked at the lake, sunk in thought. _

_"Ginny. . ." he said softly._

_She turned her head slowly to face him, looking timid. Harry took a deep breath at her face, she was just so entrancing. _

_He leaned closer to her as she did the same. . ._

_            ~*~_

Why hadn't he made the move then? He cursed himself, kicking up some dirt.

He and Ginny were full of 'Why didn'ts" and "Should haves". He had always been too scared to say what he felt, and now that was the reason he had lost his chance.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"So how did we fall in love?" Ginny asked Neville as she leant against him while staring at the crystal clear grey lake. The sky was grey and stormy and it would surely rain soon.

"Well, it. . . really was just. . . we decided to go out." Neville said, then seeing Ginny's disappointment he said quickly, "We fell in love when we. . . I took you out for dinner." He lied. Ginny smiled, imagining what the dinner would have looked like.

Instead she saw a shabby looking table, surrounded by people. People who looked like her. They were laughing and smiling, you could actually see they happiness despite the tiny area they were squeezed into. A smiling woman with red hair walked towards her, holding a birthday cake. __

_Mom.__ . . _she thought longingly. She started, where had that thought some from?

"Gin?" Neville asked, shaking her out of her daydream. She smiled at him reassuringly before turning back to the lake. To tell the truth, Neville was really boring her. At first she had been excited and had loved it, but now she was tired of it. How could she have fallen in love with someone this. . . boring? Sure, he was sweet and cute but there was something missing.

"Ginny. . ." Neville said, looking at her.

She turned slowly to look at him, the feeling of déjà vu coming over her again.

Neville leaned closer, puckering his lips slightly. And at the same second she saw a raven-haired boy leaning in the exact same place on a sunny day with the exact same look on his face.

And that was when it happened.

It clicked.

Memories flooded into her, so fast she gasped. Neville's eyes flew open but he didn't lean back, if anything he leaned closer. Ginny was hit forcefully with a feeling of guilt and regret. Regret at missing her one chance with the person she loved.

Thunder rolled overhead and the smell of rain was drawing closer as Neville came closer and closer. Ginny breathed in angrily, hurt and hate showing on her face as she raised her hand up in the air above her head.

And she brought her hand down on Neville's cheek as hard she could as she hissed at him. Neville recoiled in shock, pain and bewilderment showing on his face.

"You _liar_" she snarled. She tuned on her heel and ran towards the castle, running as fast as she could.

She ran through the castle towards the Gryffindor common room, pushing very confused looking people out of the way if they got in her path. She bust the portrait hole and into the common room. Ron and Hermione looked up in surprise as her eyes roved the room.

"Ginny? How did you get in here, you don't know the passw- I mean the door?" Ron asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"Where's Harry?" she asked him breathlessly.

"Harry? Why do you care about Harry? Shouldn't you be with your _boyfriend_?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over at Hermione. 

Hermione stared at her for a second, a smile creeping onto her face. "The Quidditch pitch Gin. It's good to see you again." She said with a gigantic grin.

Ron spun round in confusion. "Are you okay Mione? You saw her earlier."

"Thanks!" Ginny yelled as she turned back the way she had come.

"What was that?" asked Ron, still standing in the same place.

"That Ron, was Ginny." Hermione said happily.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Lightning cracked overhead as the sky turned a darker grey. 

Ginny frantically scanned the pitch, heart beating wildly.

This is it, this is it, this is it she repeated to herself again and again. Her shoulders slumped slightly, she couldn't see him.

But then she saw him, sitting under the tree on the other side. She smiled inwardly and walked slowly and deliberately towards him.

Harry had seen her and was standing up, his eyes never leaving her. When she had walked over the hill and into his vision he had thought he was dreaming. Her robes billowed behind her, becoming one with her flying hair. 

He took a step towards her, and another, and another.

_            Let the rain fall down_

_            And wake my dreams_

They both met in the middle of the pitch, not saying a word. They looked each other in the eye, searching for something that only they could see. Thunder boomed above their heads but they took no notice.

But that boom of thunder was a moment of realization for Harry. In that split second he _knew._ He knew she had remembered.

_            Let it wash away_

_            My sanity_

He opened his arms as mutely, the kind of invitation that could not be refused. The moment they touched, everything was forgotten but the feeling of the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as her knees gave away and her body went weak.  Every single part of them was touching but it was not enough. 

The heavens opened and poured down on them, electricity cackling in the air. The rain fell on them in warm buckets, saturating them to the bone. 

_            Let it wash away_

_            My sanity_

But it would not tear them apart. The passion they had been feeling yet hiding for weeks had finally come alive in the honest truth of the storm.

_            Let the rain fall down_

_            I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

**[*tear* wow I would give anything to be Ginny in that moment. But there you have it – the long promised H/G. So now you're probably thinking what a mean liar I am, telling you the H/G wasn't in this chapter. But I wanted you to not expect it, to make it more enjoyable. You guys are so lucky I love you so much that I got this SUPER LONG chappie out a day early. That means you have to review, and that means all of you! Some people can't be bothered, but I don't care if you don't login, just as long as you say at least one word. Also, I didn't re-read this chappie because I don't have time and I want to get it out but if there are one to many bloopers tell me so I can replace it. I was inspired for the end of this chapter while listening to "come clean" by Hilary Duff (the song at the beginning of the chapter) so I hope you liked! I hope it wasn't to mushy for some people.]**

**Thanks to: **shadyday9, amyaggie, Starlighteyez, SilverKnight7, mistik-elf13, IndiaInk, 

Naz1 – yup that's what I was talking about. I haven't been on msn lately, life has been much to hectic. What were you expecting?

Solar – well he loves her so I suppose its understandable no? you're right though it is just a story, but I good one I hope? =D

Jessica A. Roche – I hope you like this chapter, a nice yummy long one. I'm really happy you love this fic so much.

bballgirl02 – certainly did backfire on him didn't it? He will be getting worse than a slap in the next chappie though.

Surfngurl – you know, despite what my bio says, I am actually finding I don't mind all the different ships – if it's a good writer that is. I think the only one that seriously bugs me is Harry/Hermione. I don't know why, I just can't see them with eachother.

Ana Morales – poor Neville - Bog of Eternal Stench of the Labyrinth. *shivers* did you like the H/G?

Jaina – I hope this answered your questions lol.

The Hindu Dancer – why was it a weird chappie?

RebelRikki – I think this chapter answered your questions

Happynutcase1 – lol double it is then! I liked the questions before, they're what any person would ask if someone told them that.

Ronslilprincess – Neville will be paying more than this. I loved your pitchfork remark.

VoicezWithin – thanks for the Valentines Day, we can have crappy ones together. =D did you like Ron's reaction?

Missprongs – lol, you made me laugh. Yeah I don't like him either at the moment

Magic sparkle 1 - *rescues from the mental hospital so she can read ch 18* argh too many questions I cant answer! Hope you enjoyed!

Hannah – did u like my H/G fluff? 

Iara – did this help with the love triangle thing. I suppose it wasn't a big triangle but still I hoped you liked the fluff.

cggeek241 – I agree completely about the H/G in the 6th book. I think they belong together! 

glitter8262 – did you not like it because it was crap or cause Neville was evil in it?

The all mighty and powerful*M – why she will slap Neville and kiss Harry of course =D

Jac – why is not sleeping for weeks a good thing? *smiles evilly* that would mean I would be to tired to update hehe. Or I would be too scared so I would stay up writing lol.

LunaMoon7 – well I promise I have never read that story so I have no idea. I hope it wasn't too alike?

Silvercrystal77 – sorry I couldn't use your excellent idea. But that was only cause I had already thought of this.

Eric2 – did this answer your question?

Licky – I actually don't have "the voice" at the moment, I've done my homework! *is proud* crap, no I haven't, I still have French! Damn that little voice!

Deer boy – ah, I have found an evil friend.  Let us be evil together.

Dk Lili – who do you think was gonna do it instead of Neville?

ZagZig722 – lol I really hope you liked the major H/G – I know you were really looking forward to it.

Luvhp224 – WOW. I was so excited and surprised by your yummy long review I dedicated this chapter to you. Funny it was the H/G one you were so anxious for. Everyone would have not been the least bit surprised if "Draco-stick-up-his-bum Malfoy" (as you so eloquently put it) did it so I chose Neville instead.  I agree about hormones though, they are driving the younger human race to insanity. Sometimes a good insanity though. Please tell how the grammar in this chapter was, I really only had a quick one-through because I had to go. Ah, you have come across another one of my weaknesses: each other. Or eachother as I type it. Yes, I am aware it is 2 words but when I am saying the words in my head as I am typing them I say eachother together automatically.  I'm sure if you buy a nice compact bag I can fit myself into that you can bring on board so I can have some of those great salted peanuts.

Ronaholic – see I told you her memory loss wouldn't be that long. Did you like the H/G?

Lady of the library – hm well is this slightly better? I'm sorry Neville is evil here, but what can I say? I'm evil too!

SiriuslyDelirious – well he didn't tell the truth but Ginny found out anyway. . .

dolphingirl79 – well it didn't take long for the truth did it? I don't want to put everyone through too much torture =D

yeoldecrazy1 – yup she hurt him bad. But that's not all of his punishment

Bekah Tahiri Solo BTS – glad you liked it, did you like my H/G?

starlight-aurora - *cowers* I'm sorry. Yes Neville is evil I know I know.

Jay potter – well Ginny has her memory back, happy lol? You're a new reviewer aren't you?

agatha-christie-fan-04 – glad you got a name. I'll look forward to more reviews from you now! Glad you liked this chapter. . .

Laura Kay – yup OOC is out of character. But I personally don't think he is ooc really. He's in 7th year now and he loves Ginny!

Sarah Noisette – you have the H/G – finally =D where did you go that you got such bad jet lag?

**Whew! *wipes brow* that was an amazingly long chapter. Please tell me what you think of my long-promised H/G! And trust me this is not the end!**

**            |**

**            |**

**            |**

**            |**

**            |**

**            |**

**            |**

**            \/**


	19. Ron's Revenge

**Ch 19 – **

**[a/n almost at 20 now!!**** I can't believe some of you thought that the last chapter was the end! Do you really think I'd do that to you? What about Louise's secret? What about more G/H fluff? What about Neville's punishment? What about me? (pun intended). Well you might be pleased to know that I have almost completed the first chapter to the sequel to this fic (it's gonna be called "What About You" – hey it was the best I could come up with!) Yes, I know that I haven't even finished this one yet but I already know the ending to this fic (well I kind of do and kinda don't because I have 2 endings and one is happy and the other is slightly sad and because the ending to the sequel will be happy I think I am going to go with the sad ending) and there should be 3 more chapters to it. I've decided that my aim for this fic is to get to 1000 reviews; I doubt it will happen but I can still try right?  I get about 50 reviews per chappie so *counts*. . . nuh I won't make it. Oh well, I love how many I end up with anyway.]**

**This chapter is dedicated to "does it really matter" (didn't login) because they were the only person to tell me a couple of good H/G fics because I am really really desperate for some. (I still want more in case anyone is still reading my crappy full-of-nonsense a/n)**

**            ~*~**

_            Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss_

_            I must admit it's a part of me_

_            You please me, complete me, believe me_

_            Like a melody_

_            Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof_

_            We were meant to be_

_            But the best quality thats hookin' me_

_            Is that you're loving me for me_

_            Is that you're loving me for me_

**Christina Aguilera – Loving Me For Me**

~*~

Harry pulled back, looking happy, hopeful and nervous at the same time.

"Gin," he said a little breathlessly, "Neville-"

"- is going to be sorry." She finished. "I just had to see you as soon as. . . as I remembered." 

"So he _was_ lying?" Harry said angrily, pounding his fist.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Ron will take care of it," she said with a laugh. Harry looked like he was going to argue but he thought better of it.

"C'mon" Harry whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist and shielding her from the rain with his hand. Ginny's hair hung in sopping ringlets around her shoulders and his normally unruly hair for once lay flat. He could barely see out of his fogged up glasses but he didn't really care, as long as he was with Ginny.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"To get you out of the rain," he chuckled, smiling at her lovingly.

"That's sweet of you," Ginny laughed.

He kissed her nose and said, "You're some catch Gin."

She broke away from him and ran towards the castle, "Come and catch me then!" she yelled over her shoulder, laughing. Harry started running after her and caught up easily. He tackled her and they both fell into the mud, screaming and laughing. 

"Harry . . . please. . .  please don't. . . TICKLE ME!!" Ginny gasped, trying to pull him into the mud with her. Harry pulled his hands away and winked at her. She grinned wickedly at him and dived on him as another round of tickling and mud-throwing took place.

But a dangerously close bolt of lightning interrupted the 3rd round as they both looked up at the angry sky with apprehension. 

"Hmmm, that's probably not good," Ginny said lightly. Harry stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Bad move Harry," she joked as she jerked his hand down and he fell – on top of her.

"I could say the same," he said teasingly. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, feeling his warmth on her. Harry chuckled as he rolled of her into the mud.

"You were getting a bit heavy, thanks." She said, leaning on her elbows. That however was a wrong move too as her elbows sunk into the mud instantly. She yelped when she realized she was slowly sinking into the mud. Harry jumped out and pulled her arms; though it was a bit hard because he was too busy laughing at Ginny's horror stricken face. There was a huge POP and Ginny flew out of the mud puddle spluttering madly.

Harry took one look at her and bust out laughing. She was covered in head to foot in so much thick brown mud that she looked like an Indian. Her hair was no longer red but an awful brown colour, as was her robe. 

"You may laugh Mr Potter, but you are just as bad," she said, crossing her arms with a smirk. Harry looked down at himself and found he had to agree, they both tied for the most-muddiest award.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her, "You love me anyway," he said with a grin. Ginny bit her bottom lip and looked at him coyly, inside thinking that somewhere along the line she had finally gone right and gotten what she had always dreamed of. It was odd how now that they had come out about how they felt but she still didn't feel nervous around him, yet they weren't all mushy. That had to mean something.

"You wish," she announced.

"Ginny?" Harry said innocently.

"_Run._"

Ginny shrieked as she bolted towards the castle and Harry ran after her. They skidded through the front doors, flinging mud all over some very surprised first years. . .

. . . and a very angry Argus Filch.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was very worried, Ron was being very strange.

He had been cackling madly for the past ten minutes nonstop. In fact, she found it quite amazed he could still breathe. It had started right after she had got it through his head that Ginny had gotten her memory back. Right after she had told him Neville had, in the end, been lying.

"Ron," she said cautiously, putting a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

He turned to look at her, still cackling. 

"What's. . . so funny?" she asked as she furrowed her brows.

Ron threw his head back and laughed before saying,

"He. . . didn't realise. . . that when he lied to Gin, he lied. . . to all of us. Which. . . means that he. . . is in deep crap!" he said in between gusts of laughter.

"Are you talking about. . . Neville. . . going to get it. . . from your brothers. . . and you?" Hermione asked; confused.

"Yup." Ron said simply before starting again.

"But why is that funny?"

"Because. . . he's not going to know what hit him." Ron said determinedly, getting up and walking over to his owl.

"What are you doing?" 

"Writing to Fred and George."

"Why?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question."

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled a tomato-faced Filch.

"Uh, mud masks?" Ginny offered.

"That makes plenty of sense since you're COVERED IN IT HEAD TO FOOT!"

"It's a new invention?" Ginny asked rather that told him. 

"JUST WAIT UNTIL THE HEADMASTER HEARS OF THIS! YOU WON'T BE SMILING AFTER THAT WILL YOU?"

"You could ask him if he wants to sample it," Harry said as he bit his lip to keep from laughing, finding the situation rather humorous.

"JUST LOOK AT THE FLOOR! YOU TWO COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!"

Harry and Ginny gulped, thinking maybe they should have apologized instead of teasing him. They followed Filch grimly along the empty corridors silently, sending each other amused but nervous glances every few minutes.

"Sit," Filch commanded as he sat down in his chair with the air of royalty in his dingy office. They were still dripping mud, although Filch hadn't seemed to notice this yet.

"So." He said threateningly after they had sat reluctantly.

"Yes?" Ginny said crossly, before shutting her mouth thinking maybe that hadn't been a good idea. Harry hid a grin at her temper.

Filch's eyes bulged at this remark and he began scribbling furiously in a very dirty-looking book. But before he could say anything more to them, a ghost glided into the room.

"Just thought I should warn you that there are some 4th years setting of Dungbombs outside the Great Hall," Nick said solemnly, not acknowledging Harry and Ginny.

"Filch's eyes lit up as he muttered, "Bet it's that Charlie Forgtine and his little brat of a friend Thom. I've got them this time, oh yes I do." And with that he charged out of the office, leaving a very relieved Harry and Ginny and a wickedly grinning ghost.

"Thanks Nick," Harry said gratefully.

"Not at all Harry, not at all. It's tradition isn't it?" Nick said with a wink, referring to the countless times he had saved Harry from getting detentions after trailing in dirt and mud after Quidditch practice. 

"But I don't know how long it will take him to realise that the dungbombs already happened last week. So I'd get moving if I were you," Nick warned.

"Thanks Nick!" Harry yelled again as he and Ginny bolted down the hallway. They stopped to catch their breath, leaning against the wall. Harry curled his finger at her, beckoning her. Ginny slowly walked over to him and he drew her into a kiss.

"So," said the gleeful voice of Argus Filch, "Thought you'd got away with it did you?"

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"Ron must you do that?" Hermione snapped.

Ron had been awaiting a reply from his brothers from an hour now and he had been drumming his fingers against the table for that whole time while an increasingly annoyed Hermione watched on.

"Shouldn't you be worried about your sister and Harry?" she asked in vain.

"No. Neville shall die." Was the reply.

Hermione sighed and threw her head back on the couch. "Isn't that a bit dramatic?" she asked sarcastically. She was sick of this, Ron always forgot about her. Sure he would kiss her, but he never really did anything in public. She really liked him but there was always something more important to him.

She got up and stood in front of him. "When you realise what's most important to you then let me know okay? Until then don't bother talking to me." She said with no emotion before turning and walking up to the girl's dorm.

Ron sputtered in disbelief. Just what was that all about? Him? Dramatic? Just look at what she has just done! And was that about something being important to him? Probably PMS he thought dismissively, returning to waiting for his reply.

            ~*~

Ron awoke with a start, something had caused him to wake up. The fire had sunk down very low and Ron had fallen asleep on one of the couches. Everyone else had left the common room. So what had woken him up.

Just then he heard a giggle. A girl's giggle. A whisper followed a few minutes after. Ron slowly peered over the side of the couch and almost fell over in shock when he saw the reason of his awakening.

His sister, was snogging some guy in a corner! A guy with black hair, glasses (although they were slightly askew from the activity) and unmistakable green eyes.

"I think we gave Filch the slip," Ginny chuckled.

"Although he will probably corner us sometimes tomorrow," Harry laughed, tugging on one of the tendrils of her hair.

"Where do you think Ron and Hermione are?" Ginny asked him, sweeping a look around the "empty" common room.

"Probably screwing senseless in a closet," Harry joked. 

Ron's eyes widened, Harry's name appearing after Neville's on his brain's 'To Kill' list. Of course, the couch chose that moment to topple over because of the Ron's weight pressing against it. Ron however, didn't find it the slightest bit embarrassing as he stood up and faced a almost scared looking Harry and Ginny.

"I'd watch out Harry, I'd watch out." Ron said simply, before turning towards the stairs. He stopped halfway up and turned around, "Good night Gin."

He then reached the top and stopped again but without turning around this time he said, "I suggest neither of you go near Neville tomorrow, people who do might get caught in the crossfire." He said pleasantly before walking amiably into his dorm. "And I'll ask why you're covered in mud tomorrow." He added.

Harry and Ginny remained silent for a minute, not quite sure what to make of Ron.

"That was odd," Ginny said presently.

"Yeah. . . do you think he will remember my remark about him and Hermione?" he asked worriedly.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"I don't think Ron's got that far yet."

"OH YES I HAVE!" came a triumphant voice from the top of the stairs. 

Ginny laughed and shook her head as Ron ran back into his dorm.

"So now that tonight maybe my last night alive, how about a goodnight kiss?" Harry asked, drawing her to him. 

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny brushed her damp hair, all the mud gone. She had an absent smile on her face as she stared out of the window and onto the grounds. She had been so scared that if she ever went anywhere other than friendship with Harry she would get all shy and unsure of herself. Or that they couldn't keep being friends as well as a couple. But this afternoon she knew she had nothing to worry about.

By now everyone knew she had regained her memory and she had had quite a few comments on her stupidity about Neville. She couldn't believe the nerve of that boy! What on earth had possessed him to tell her those things? Well, at least he's be getting worse than a slap from her. She knew Ron wouldn't just let him get away with it, or any of her brothers for that matter. When they found out of course, which she was sure they would.

She turned to look around the room, all the beds were in use and holding sleeping people apart from two: hers and Louise's.

Where was she? Technically, she hadn't really spoken to her since the Halloween dance. All the other times she had been suffering from memory loss. Ginny walked over to her bed. It was almost like no one was sleeping there. There were no pictures or clothes strewn on the bed. There were no little trinkets, bits of jewelry or letters.

Ginny froze when she heard Louise's footsteps from the bathroom. She didn't have enough time to run to her bed so she settled for looking like she had been rummaging through her dresser.

Louise walked in slowly, deep in thought. She looked up however and came out of her daydream when she saw Ginny looking at her.

"Hello," she said awkwardly.

"Hi," Ginny said uncomfortably.

"Ginny we have to ta-"

"No Louise, I don't really want to talk about whatever happened back in October. I just want to say that I'm finding it impossible to stay mad at you." Ginny said in a rush, sick of not talking to her.

"Don't you wan-"

"Louise whatever happened to you freaked me out alright? I thought you were dead and when I found out you weren't I instantly wanted to know what happened. Now I don't care, it's not important to me anymore. Look, I admit I was a little rash but I thought I was going to lose my first friend. Yes that sounds soppy and ridiculous but I just want us to forget about my memory, your. . . illness, me being angry. Can we put it all behind us?"

Louise looked at her for a few minutes, a silent conversation going on between them both. "Somehow I don't think it could be the same if we put it behind us," she said finally.

"Well we're going to at least try." Ginny said. Louise nodded slowly before sticking out her hand. Ginny shook her hand, neither of them smiling. 

They both turned and started getting ready for bed, not talking still. Ginny was just about to crawl into her bed when something hit her in the back.

Something soft and feathery, something that hadn't been thrown at her in a while.

A pillow. 

Ginny snapped her head around in surprise to face her offender.

"Old time's sake," Louise said with a shy smile. Ginny smiled back at her before climbing into her bed. She tossed a few times, feeling restless.

She sat up in her bed. 

"Louise?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" came the answering whisper as Louise sat up in the semi-darkness.

Ginny chucked one of her pillows at Louise, hitting her in the stomach.

"What was that for?" Louise asked with a mock-pained expression.

"Old time's sake," Ginny smiled, lying back in her bed and falling asleep peacefully – still smiling.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry?" Hermione asked the next day.

"Hmmm?" he asked, staring down at his transfiguration work.

"Did you. . . work things out with Ginny?" she asked.

Harry turned to look at her, "How did you know?"

"Harry it is the most obvious thing in the world. At breakfast this morning you were acting like there was no one else around. So I guessed you had at least gotten somewhere," she smiled at him in a very motherly way.

Harry snorted, "It's funny you noticed that, you seemed too busy shooting glares at Ron." 

Hermione blushed and said quietly. "I told him not to talk to me until he figured out what was more important to him. He never really pays attention to me apart from when we're well… kissing."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't reply to this. "Speaking of breakfast, what happened to Neville?" he asked as an afterthought.

Hermione stifled a giggle, "Well Ron owled the twins because he wanted to revenge on Neville for lying to Ginny. I'd say that that was just one of Neville's punishments so far. I was told that he had to go to the hospital wing because one of the bowls that had been dumping cereal on his head mistook his head for his er. . . _lower_ region and it swelled up the size of a balloon."

Harry grinned in spite of himself, Neville was in for a rough time but he didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for him. He had been wondering why Neville had been walking strangely to class.

"So does Ron know why you're mad at him?" Harry asked, keeping an eye on the person in question who was in front of them working with Seamus. They had had to work in pairs and since Hermione refused to go with Ron, Harry had gone with her.

"No, he thinks it's PMS." Hermione said plainly. Harry coughed and blushed, not quite sure what to say to that. But he didn't have to worry about coming up with a comment to this as the boots Neville had been trying to transfigure into gloves suddenly began stomping all over him. But someone had dipped the boots in ink because Neville's face had boot prints all over it.

"What is going on Mr Longbottom?" McGonagall snapped, glaring at the rest of the class who were all laughing and pointing.

Neville cast one terrified look at Ron before running out of the classroom, the unforgivable boots still attacking him.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around to see Louise.

"Oh, hi Louise." Hermione said before stopping abruptly.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you could help me on something?" Louise asked shyly.

"On what?"

"Well you know how Ginny's birthday is soon?" Louise asked.

"Yes, in a week." Hermione said slowly, she had stopped walking now and was looking at her.

"Well, I have an idea for what to do." 

"What do you mean _do_? Don't you mean 'give her'?" Hermione asked, looking interested nonetheless.

"Well she told me when I first met her that she wanted a surprise for her birthday, not a present but a surprise." Louise said thoughtfully.

"So what exactly are you planning?" Hermione asked.

"Well, how about you come with me so I can ask Harry at the same time?" Louise said decidedly. 

They walked along the corridor in silence. 

"What's that noise?" Hermione asked suddenly, looking around the deserted corridor. Louise shook her head and held up her hand, signaling for quiet. They crept along the corridor, tip toeing silently. 

Louise stopped dead when they reached the adjoining corridor. Something was lying on the ground near an unlit area of the hallway, and the banging sound was coming from there. 

"What is it?" Hermione whispered nervously, clutching her Louise's arm.

"I don't know but it kind of looks like a person!" Louise said in disbelief. They both inched forward slowly, squinting their eyes at the object.

"Oh my gosh, it's _Neville_!" Hermione gasped, running over to him. Once she reached him however, she found it hard not to stop laughing. Louise, when she reached Hermione, didn't even try to hold back laughter and gazed down merrily at the pitiful figure of Neville Longbottom in full-body bind.

His eyes were darting back and forth and he looked like he had been there for awhile. But the thing that had really got them both to start laughing was the Neville was covered in head to toe in bright coloured paint. His robes were no longer black but yellow and green, his hair was blue and spiked up very unnaturally. There were words like "poo" and "fart" written all over him. His skin was covered in rainbows and rude gestures, but what really topped it off was that the boots that had chased him out of Transfiguration were still stomping all over him, leaving marks everywhere. Not to mention his area down south still seemed swollen.

"Finite Incantatem!" Hermione said quickly with a wave of her wand, feeling sorry for him no matter what Ron thought.

"What happened Neville?" she asked him.

Neville was gasping and wheezing, looking around like he expected someone to come out and attack him. Most likely Ron.

"Neville?" Louise prompted.

"Peeves." Was all Neville could manage.

"But how could Peeves put the body bind on you?" Hermione asked.

Neville shook his head and whispered, "Ron got me and left me for Peeves. There was no where to run. . . I was trapped," Neville croaked, it was almost like he was telling a horror story.

"Come on, we'll help you back to the common room," Hermione said.

Neville's face whitened as he stopped dead.

"No, anywhere but there! Keep me away from him!"

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

They had forgotten.

They had forgotten one of the most important days of her life. How could they forget her birthday? She had woken up to find an empty room and gone downstairs to find an empty common room. It was a Sunday which meant everyone was probably out on the grounds.

She blinked back tears but was too late as a salty drop rolled down her cheek. Even Harry had forgotten. Sure she had gotten the usual from her parents – her mom had stopped owling every hour to see how she was going now at least – but no one else had even mentioned her birthday.

Well good riddance, if they didn't remember she wouldn't remind them. And when they finally did remember they had better shower her with gifts. She looked at the clock, it was 11:30 and she hadn't moved from her bed apart from checking the common room.

She didn't plan on moving for a while.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"Is it all ready?" Harry asked.

"Right down to the last tooth," replied Louise.

"So all the rest of the years are ready too?" Harry checked.

"I made sure of it," said Hermione with a pleased smile on her face. Ron smiled at her but she pointedly turned away and ignored him. He sighed and wondered for the 1045 time why she was angry at him. Girls were just so weird sometimes; they had no reasons for most of the things they did.

"I wonder if she's angry that we've forgotten her birthday. . ." Louise mused aloud.

"Of course she is! But she won't talk to us about it because she thinks we've forgotten it and she wants us basically be her slaves for it," Ron said.

"Well it's about 4 now and I've warned everyone not to go into the common room until after her surprise," Harry answered.

Just then Neville ran by them, being chased by what looked like little bolts of blue and screaming his head off. The boots still seemed to be following him too.

"Ron I think you need to give Neville a break. What have you done to him now?"

"Well," Ron smirked, "Remember that time when that idiot Lockhart brought in those pixies? Well, Hagrid didn't tell anyone, but he snuck in to the office and took about 5 of them."

"Are you saying that the things that are chasing are from our second year?" Hermione admonished him. It was the first thing she had said to him in days.

"Yes," Ron said meekly.

Harry laughed and said, "Poor Neville, what have you done to him so far?"

"Hexed his cereal bowl to continuously dump cereal on his head – although that unexpectedly but wonderfully attacked his balls (Hermione sniffed at this), charmed his boots to stomp on him after I had put ink all over the bottom of them, did the body bind on him and left him for Peeves, shrunk all of his clothes, turned him into a peacock, charmed his boxers to give him a wedgie every time he said the word "and", put Dungbombs in his bed and now I set the pixies in on him." Ron said rather proudly. "Not to mention that the boots won't seem to leave him alone, even when he's sleeping – or rather _trying_ to sleep," added.

"Well, we'd better go set up," Harry said after he's stopped laughing. They all stood up and headed inside but Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and held her back.

"Hermione what is the matter with you?" he asked.

"What's the matter with me? You should be asking yourself that!"

"Now hold on, what did I do _this_ time?"

"It's more like what you _didn't _do!" Hermione snapped, trying to pull away unsuccessfully. "You always argue with me, you never talk to me or treat me any differently apart from when we're. . . close." Her voice broke on the last word.

Ron looked uncomfortable, like he knew what he wanted to say but it was going to be a bit hard to say it.

"Mione, it's just that. . . I don't know how to act around you okay?" he yelled.

"What?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I really like you okay? But I don't know how to show that because I suck at relationships and it's the only way I can't speak to you."

"But you were fine before. . ." Hermione said; amazed.

"Well I don't know what happened, but Hermione I really. . . I really. . . uh. . ."

"Yes?" she said softly.

"I really. . . like you. I think I like you. . . a lot." Ron warily, eyeing her like she may pounce.

"Ron!" she yelled as she practically jumped on top of him with a huge smile on her face.

"Mione, you're squishing me!" came his muffled reply.

"Sorry," she said, climbing off him. 

"Kiss?" Ron looked hopefully at her.

She giggled and leaned in towards him, her anger forgotten.

"We'd better go and help out now, Ginny may come soon." Hermione said a few minutes later.

Ron picked her up and put her on his shoulder and headed towards the castle while Hermione shrieked and kicked playfully the whole way.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Her stomach grumbled painfully. She hadn't eaten all day but that was mostly because she was so stubborn she wouldn't go and see anyone. The common room had been unusually deserted all day and with each minute that ticked by she became more and more depressed.

Finally, she could take it no longer and heaved herself off the couch and down towards the Hall. She would just have to ignore everyone until they remembered. They weren't that thick, they'd know something was wrong.

But it was Harry who had hurt her the most, how could he? 

She opened the Great Hall doors to find it was pitch black inside. Even the enchanted ceiling was pitch black apart from the odd tiny star here and there. It was kind of spooky to tell the truth. Where was everyone? Was this someone's idea of a joke?

"Hello?" her timid voice bounced off the walls, coming back to her.

And that's when they started appearing. Dark figured in black cloaks with faces so pale you could actually see them in the dark. They were closing in on her, suffocating her. Her legs wouldn't move, she was too petrified.

Vampires, she thought in terror as they came closer and closer.

**[a/n I think I needed another big cliffy. Although I'm not sure this is to much of one come to think of it, I think most people will guess what's happening. I am actually not that happy with this chapter, if I get the chance (which is highly unlikely) I may redo it. I also wasn't too happy with the H/G side of things, there should be more focus on them together next chappie. Oh and since I'm in a rush this hasn't been spellchecked but I will come back and do it if I get lots of complaints. And Neville being drawn on by Peeves is an idea taken from "Agi Vega". I hope she doesn't mind. She wrote it better than me anyway.]**

**Thanks to: **The all mighty and powerful*M, starlight-aurora, Darcy16, nessypotter, dolphingirl79, Queen Anne of N.O, BJ, rachellah, Eric2, SilverKnight7, cggeek241, gio, The Hindu Dancer, Penny Pitton, djjj1976, YepGirl08, jay potter, xOxchunkylovexOx, harry+lissa=luv, Fair-Faye-Kahlan, 

Naz1 – I've promised myself to try and go on msn and talk to you. I love talking to reviewers, they always have the best ideas! I'm sure you feel a bit sorry for Neville in this chappie too?

Hpfan73 – well it will more be like Ron dealing with him =D

Random Nothingness – why the name change? I like it though – tis very original. Yes I wouldn't like to be the one kissing Neville, major turn-off. Of course it was not the end! Did you really forget that I had to patch up all my little mysterties? One of my best? Thanks! I have to say that so far it is my favourite though. You know, Ron does seem to have some Sirius-qualities in him. That's probably why I like him! Maybe I shouldn't spell check anymore if my grammar was best in that chapter. I doubt that little idea will work with this unchecked chappie though. . .  It was my pleasure to dedicate it to you, you were also after some H/G so I chose that chapter for you.

Kat Davi – I added some more detail (not that much though) but I don't want to make it to soppy and mushy because that would annoy a lot of people.

Missprongs – how did you like the Neville bashing then?

Solar- thanks, I really loved the ending too. I think it's going to be my fave out  of the whole fic, even the unwritten chapters! Me romantic? I wish, I think (apart from maybe that last chapter ending) that I make my romance to stiff and overdone.

Does it really matter – I'm actually already reading "The Perks of Getting Knocked Up" – it's one of my faves. I read the Diary one and that was great too. Thanks so much for telling me them!

PureWhiteLily- hooray! Cookies! Yum! Is this a quick enough update? It was a pretty long chappie. . .

VoicezWithin – Lol, I thought it would be amusing if she got people's names wrong. Glad you liked the chase, I tried to put some more humour into that chap cause I was getting depressed. Yes! It was a soap opera slap! A nice over dramatic one! Well I love the song "Come Clean", her Cd is really amazing. Not the best, but for someone her age and stuff its really good. I love it anyway. Originally the storm/kiss scene wasn't going to be in it but I was listening to that song and writing at the same time and somehow that came into my head – so a wrote it =D 

Sarah Noisette – ooh I'm jealous! I love new york ! it's one of my fave places. Broke up with your b/f ay? Why was that Lol? I think there will be 22 chapters so sadly I'm almost done however the sequel is already started.

Bballgirl02 – there wasn't loads of fluffy h/g in this ch but I promise there will be more

Twinkey – oh this is not finshed yet! Almost yes, but not yet! Well I am going to write anther story – and that would be the sequel! Glad you liked it!

Phoebe-H – ooh fun a party! With butterbeer! Glad you loved the ending!

Ana Morales – I'm glad you thought it wasn't overdone. Some people wanted more detail but I don't really think I want to. It was fine as it is and fluffy mush can get boring if its overused.

Bekah Tahiri Solo BTS – I didn't take that long did i?

Kay Spring – yay! I love new readers! More reviews! (joking). I'm happy you like it and look forward to reading your reviews.

Licky – hm nice long review. Cheers! I'm stuck without a boyfriend too. . . damn. We shall be boyless together? Actually I was listening to a song the other day called *holds breath* "Little Voice" by Hilary Duff, and you can guess what its about can you not? Argh French is evil but unfortunately useful in some cases. "Je suis une chat" is correct (I think) It's to late so I don't know if you've said "I am one cat" or "I have one cat" because I thought Je Suis meant I am. But now you're probably thinking – how boring she's talking about her French. Well I only have about 3 more chappies unfortunately – not 100. That was a very scary threat! Kidnap me?!

Deer boy – what is your msn email? I would love to chat to you and cackle evilly over something as silly as the sun setting! Sounds like you have your hands full with your fic, I'm here if you need any help (if you want it lol). Sirius fic sounds cool, you never get too many of those. Don't worry I was singing the song while I was typing for crying out loud! =D

Magic sparkle 1- hehehe, I don't think there will be that many chappies left but I will try. I loved the kiss in the storm, it is one of my lifelong dreams to be in Ginny's situation.

Niktike- Thankyou SO much for reviewing! Loved the "one word". 

Hannah – Lou's secret shall be soon, I promise. You just have to wait until the last chapter! Yes it will be over soon, but that's ok because ive already written ch 1 of the fabbo sequel!

JuNiSGiRl – new reviewer? I'm glad you liked, you scan every day? *is touched*

Happynutcase1 – I do feel special and I did write more! Thanks for putting me on your faves! Ta muchly! Sugar high eh? 

clau-hogwarts-writer – what will happen next? Only the author knows. . . wait that's me! Woohoo! A masterpiece!? Why thank-you. 

Jac – you crack me up =D somehow I shall give you a cyberspace autograph.

ZagZig722 – of course its not the end! There are a few things needing to be sorted until it ends.

Dk Lili – yup sequel! Already started and waiting to be posted.

GinnyPotter08 – thanks for putting me on your faves! I notice a lot of people put me on author alerts but not on faves. I think 35 have me on faves and then 78 on author alerts. Damn. I wish they'd put me on faves! I have to say I now zilch about yu-gi-oh. Don't know the characters, the plots, etc. 

Dracoisahottie13 – I was only joking that the H/G wasn't in ch 18 so you were caught of guard. I was quite proud of the kiss in the storm!  I looked at your one shot – tis sad but good.

Potterholicnumerouno – wow I never thought about that. h&g do resemble l&j a lot don't they?! I agree slash is quire disturbing, maybe cause JK would never let it happen,

Magnolia Lane – cool name btw. Yeah but now it's poor Neville instead of Harry.

LauraKay – the chase was fun to write, I find Neville and Ron really interesting characters to write. Maybe cause they both are a bit thick and crazy.

Hgfan – I'd do more mush but a lot of people don't like it.

Ronaholic – glad you liked the H/G

Vicous Pixie – Thankyou so much for reviewing even though you usually wait, it meant a lot to me. Yum choc chip!

LiZzIe-WeAsLeY – I don't mind if you go along with it in the least! Go ahead please! Well I hope you keep reviewing because you are a familiar reviewer and give good reviews. 

Some crazy person – you really a are some crazy person! Poor Neville, his ashes pissed on!

RebelRikki – well as long as its happy tears!

Surfngurl – I just got the hilary cd and have fallen in love with it. It was much better than I expected. Fluff is good I agree.

Shadyday9  - I did some special R/Hr just for you =D

Yeoldcrazy1- did you like neville's punishment?

RaysofHope – ah you liked the memory? I hoped someone would mention that… thanks!

mistik-elf13 – well it was more what Ron did to Neville.

MOONSHINE – did you like my Neville bashing?

icegirl-kat – this fic is a bit boring at first I agree. My writing had changed even in the 2 months I've been writing it. It's because I get so much help from my reviewers!

**~~Gawd that was an hour and a half writing review replies! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and since I am in such a rush I didn't really personally respond into as much as I'd like to some people or other's at all because it is 3 am in the morning and I did this whole almost 4700 word chapter all tonight. If my replies are messy or you cant read them it's because I have not had enough sleep this week!~~**

**            |  
            |  
            |  
            |  
            |  
            |  
            |  
            |  
            |  
            |**

**            \/**


	20. Vampires

**Ch 20 – **

**[a/n Okies, something odd was happening with the reviews for a while and I got really depressed at first cause I thought no one was reading my story anymore! You should have seen me, I almost cried! (I am tres emotional) But then I realised it was happening to almost everyone and instantly felt muchos better! Thanks so much to the people who told me all those great H/G fics – I REALLY appreciate it! I would still love more if anyone else had some… alright where are we? I think a lot of people were a little confused about the vamps, I'll just say here that it is not some big huge scary new twist to the plot but a… you'll see in this chappie. I think most of you guessed anyway. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT AS LONG AS USUAL OKIES? Also the sequel is coming along nicely and I am up to ch 3! **

**This chapter is dedicated to "VoicezWithin" for giving me the most H/G fics! Thank-you so much! Also in part to "Random Nothingness" for a 676 word review.**

**One more thing: if you could take the time to read Un Bloody Believable by Nesserz I (and she) would really appreciate it. Here's a quick summary: **Everything between Ron and Hermione couldn't be better. Or so Hermione thought. Little did she know that Ron overheard something that he shouldn't have. Will he tell her before everything turns sour? Knowing Ron, not likely.****

~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny took in a sharp breath, her hands shaking uncontrollably. How did vampires get in the Hall? Where were the teachers – Professor Dumbledore? She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out as she opened and closed her mouth in horror. There had to be at least 400 of them.

But then something caught her eye, something that she almost missed. _Since when are vampires covered in orange freckles_? She thought to herself. She looked closer. _And since when do they wear wigs? Unless. . . no. _

"Ron?" she whispered, looking at the vampire fearfully.

The vampire stopped its growling and lowered its hands. It looked oddly like it was very annoyed. All the other "vampires" had stopped and were looking at "Vampire Ron" with questioning glances. Ron shrugged and picked a confused yet very amused Ginny up and hauled her over his shoulder towards a single chair sitting in the middle of the cleared Hall. He dumped her in the chair as she took in what was going on. The Hall had been totally cleared of all tables and the only thing in it was the black stage in front of her. 

"What on earth is going on?" Ginny asked a rather bushy haired vampire who was beside her. The vampire shook its head and signaled the others. Ginny had to keep from laughing from biting her lip, she had an idea what was going on. The vampires had all put on awfully ugly neon scarves around their necks.

A beam of light shone on the stage, where a baby was curled up in the middle of it. An extremely large almost 6 feet tall baby. The vampires all formed around the supposedly sleeping baby, twisting and turning their hands and making deep hissing noises.

"Wahhhhh!" said the no longer sleeping baby. Ginny snorted, she recognized that scream. Only Harry could sound like such an idiot.

A few of the vampires, she noticed, were also trying not to burst out laughing at Harry's ridiculous baby cry.

"Wah! I am a baby and I am all alone!" Harry whined.

Ginny threw her head back laughing, now she knew what they were doing. When she had lost her memory Hermione had told her Harry was famous for being in a play when he was little about a baby becoming a feared vampire to explain why she had hero-worshipped him. They had told her that was why they had been dressed in cloaks.

"We are evil and scary vampires! Be afraid of us!" said an unfamiliar voice.

"But I am just a small and cute baby! Wah!" Harry cried.

"We do not care! Notice our scary white faces and long teeth!" said a vampire who sounded a lot like Dean Thomas.

"Wah! Oh no, don't bite me! I shall turn into an evil baby vampire mastermind who will terrify everyone and become your leader before taking over the world."

Silence.

"Yes . . . that is right!" a vampire squeaked. Ginny slapped her knee; this was the most ludicrous thing she had ever seen, 

"Wah! No! Please look at my innocent baby eyes and melt!" Harry wailed.

"Never! Seize him!" another vampire yelled. 

"No! Spare me!" Harry said as he shielded himself from the vampires as they all surged forward.

"Oh. . . they got me… they _got_ me!" Harry cried. He had instantly grown 2 large teeth and donned a cloak.

"I am now an evil vampire baby. Fear my wrath." He said calmly. 

"Wah." He added as an afterthought. Ginny wiped a tear from her eye, this had to be a tie between the worst and best birthday surprise ever.

"Oh master, you are our master." Cried a shrimpy vampire who looked like Dennis Creevy.

"Yes. . . that is right. Now fear me fool! Wahhh!" 

"Yes my most fearsome master. You are very fearsome. I am fearful because of your fearsomeness."

"Tell me how fearsome I am. . . again!"

"You are very fearsome."

"Wahhh!"

And from then on it got even more ridiculous, Harry proceeded to crawl like a baby and take over the world. All the while yelling out 'wah!" randomly and saying how fearsome he was. It was hard to take him seriously when he was wearing a diaper though. Ginny had slid off the chair in tears by the last "scene".

Harry had taken over the world and had fallen in love with a female vampire baby who pretended to love him but secretly wanted his powerful position as Head Vampire. 

"But I am so fearsome and so cute! How can you kill me?" Harry cried.

"Because you are a stupid baby who says "wah" after he has taken over the world!" the female vampire baby cried, otherwise known as Lavender.

"So are you! Wahhh!" 

"Oh no you're right! Wahhh!" Lavender cried as well.

They both sobbed hysterically as all the other vampires stood round trying to look solemn but just ended up doubling over in laughter at the ridiculous things Harry and Lavender were saying.

"Wahh!" Lavender repeated as she drew a flimsy plastic sword and stabbed Harry.

Harry didn't register that he had been brutally murdered by a baby for a second and kept on making baby noises repeatedly until someone kicked him in the back and whispered loudly,

"You're dying remember mate?"

"Oh yeah. Oh the pain! The agony!" and Harry slumped forwards dramatically and his head banged against the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch," he whispered. 

Silence.

Lavender giggled.

And that was all it took.

The whole room erupted with laughter, leaning and falling all over eachother. People were rubbing off their horribly done white face-paint and removing their cloaks. Harry had gotten and walked over to a mercilessly giggling Ginny lying on the floor clapping.

"You guys are. . . too much!" she gasped between busts of laughter.

"You didn't like it?" Harry said with a mock-disappointed face.

"Far from it," Ginny chuckled as she pulled on his leg and he collapsed beside her.

"You'd better like it," he warned. "We spent ages planning and working on it." He said as he wrapped one of his arms around her.

"Where are all the teachers?" she asked.

"We warned them what was going on," Harry said.

"I can imagine their reaction," Ginny said dryly. "You guys scared me to death when I first entered the hall though."

"Let me guess, you spotted Ron's freckles?" Harry teased.

"Actually yes," Ginny smirked.

"Speak of the devil," Harry said, watching as a grinning Ron and Hermione walked over to them.

"Like your surprise Gin?" Ron asked, his eyes twinkling.

"There are no words, dear brother," Ginny said as she got up off the floor.

"I hoped that would be the case," Ron laughed.

"But don't worry Gin, that wasn't your entire present," Hermione said as she waved a hand to the corner of the room. 

"Just the best bit," Harry added.

Ginny looked over at the corner and noticed that where there had been nothing only minutes before there was now a huge table piled with food and on the far end of the table a mound of presents.

Ginny squealed and ran over, thanking various people on the way.

"Thank you so much!" she cried as Ron, Harry and Hermione caught up to her.

"Doesn't the person who came up with the idea get any credit?" a voice asked from behind her.

Ginny whirled around to see Louise smiling softly at her. Ginny studied her for a minute. Louise had been her best friend, and really still was. But they could never go back to how they had been before, too many things had happened. Louise had always been there for her, it was like she was some protector or something. She had helped Ginny no matter what. Though things could never be like they were before, they could always try, right?

Ginny gave her a quick hug. "Thank-you," she said quietly.

"I'm sure you never guessed I would take you up on your word when you said you wanted a surprise for your birthday." Louise said.

"Oh yes, believe me this comes . . . _nowhere_ close to what I expected." Ginny said as she raised her eyebrows. 

"Well then I was a success because that was my aim," Louise happily.

"How on earth did you get all of these people to go along with it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it was mostly Ron who told most of the 1st and 2nd years that he would take away points if they didn't join in and he forced other people to as well," Louise chuckled.

"How?" Ginny asked curiously.

"By saying I would do to them what I did to Neville," Ron grinned as Hermione tried to look angry but just looked ended up looking amused.

"But the Slytherins didn't do anything for it and other people said they didn't want to either. We still got a lot of people though!" Hermione said informatively. 

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but was jabbed in the ribs by an impatient Ron.

"_Presents!_" he admonished her and steered her towards the presents. Ginny glared at him and rubbed her ribcage before following him.

"Which one first?" she asked.

"This one," Ron said as he passed her an oddly wrapped bundle.

Ginny raised her brow as she felt something squishy inside. She tore open the wrapping and found. . .

Socks.

"What the?" she asked as she held up the mismatching pair of hideous green and purple socks with little red flames on them.

Harry coughed. "Uh, Dobby got very. . . excited when he found out it was your birthday and _insisted_ I give you those."

Ginny stared at him unblinkingly as she put the socks down on the table. Harry coughed again and tried to move behind Ron.

Ginny shrugged and reached for the next present. She didn't notice that everyone close to her started to back away, or that they were covering their eyes and mouths behind her. She happily took of the lid of the box-

BANG!

Green lumpy stuff flew out of the box and all over her as colored string jumped out of the box and arranging themselves to say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIN". Ginny spun around and was happy to note that most of them had not escaped the green goo. Ginny groaned. Who else but Fred and George would send her something like this?

"Idiots," she muttered as she looked into the box uncertainly. She was surprised to see something else in there, some squashed package that thankfully wasn't covered in the goo. She pulled it out and hesitated slightly before opening it. Inside was a fully-equipped box of products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Rolling her eyes and setting the box aside, Ginny opened the next present from Hermione. A book. Seeing Ginny's look Hermione hurriedly said,

"No no, it's truly a very interesting book." 

Ginny looked at the cover, _Practical Spells for the Teenage Witch._ She flipped through the book quickly, seeing charms and spells for things like fixing ladders in your stockings, stains, make-up removal and all those useful little things. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all.

"Thanks Mione, that's really useful," Ginny said warmly.

"Yeah, for using as toilet paper," Ron said quietly to a smirking Harry.

"What was that Ronald?" Hermione snapped, though her eyes were laughing.

"Nothing, nothing Mione," Ron said lightly, drawing her into a hug.

Ginny looked at them for second, they made the cutest couple. Harry saw the look and gave her an equally affectionate one. Ginny bit her lip and smiled at him, still hardly believing how lucky she was to have him.

"Hmmm, this one next," Ginny said as she pulled a small roundish present towards her. Ron's present. She opened it slowly as something small and silver tumbled out.

A nose ring.

 "Are you mad Ron?" she asked in amazement as she held it up in the light. It was silver and it had a ruby in the centre that sparkled when the light hit it. "You hate my nose piercing. . ." she trailed off as she looked at him.

"It's er, a special one. It changes stones with your different moods. Like right now you must be feeling love because it's a ruby. If you were feeling jealous it would become an emerald, or sad would be a sapphire." Ron said awkwardly. 

"Oh Ron!" Ginny shouted as she flung herself on him for a hug. Ron patted her rather uncertainly on the back as he struggled to breathe in her tight embrace.

"It must of cost you so much!" she said breathlessly, admiring it in the light.

"Yeah well, you deserved it," Ron blushed. Ginny looked at him seriously.

"I mean it, you really shouldn't have," she said. Ron switched feet uncomfortably, looking around. Ginny hugged him again before getting the next present. The pile slowly diminished and soon there were only two presents left. Harry's and Louise's.

Suddenly Ron got a very scary look in his eye. His roving eye had just caught sight of a very timid looking Neville Longbottom hiding behind a piece of armour.

"Excuse me, I have some business to attend to," Ron said, grinning evilly. Ginny looked around to see what had caught his attention.

"What do yo- _Oh_. . ." she said as she too caught sight of Neville. She smiled and turned back to the presents.

            *

Ron strolled over to Neville, who was so busy looking out for him that he had forgotten to look behind him and he had squeaked and spun around in fright. His eyes went as big as saucers and he backed up against the wall.

Ron began to do a slow and deliberate general march in front of Neville. A walk that a commander did before leading troops into battle.

"Alright Longbottom, I don't like you and you don't like me so-"

"But. . . I like you," Neville said nervously, his eyes darting towards the door as if to weigh his chances of escaping.

"Fine then let me rephrase that: I don't like you and you for some reason like me. . . So I have decided that I will make your life a living hell." Ron said simply as Neville's eyes possibly went even rounder.

"I see you have managed to get rid of the boots," Ron observed as Neville nodded with a relieved expression on his face.

"Don't worry, they'll be back," Ron said pleasantly. 

Neville gulped visibly and inched his way closer to the doors.

"You may leave." Ron said, walking back over to Ginny, Harry, Louise and Hermione.

            *

She reached for Harry's first, noticing how nicely wrapped it was. She picked it up and immediately put it back down again.

"Heavy," she remarked as she pulled it towards her. It was circular and felt like there was something weird inside it. She opened the wrapping and her jaw dropped when she realised what it was.

"Oh Harry," she said with shining eyes. "Thank you so much." He had given her a Pensieve. Just what she needed with this hectic year.

"I thought it could be useful with. . . stuff." Harry stammered, though smiling.

Ginny went over and hugged him, kissing him fiercely on the cheek and then the lips as Ron coughed loudly while he was coming up to them from being with Neville.

"Please stop that?" Ron begged. "I just can't bear watching my little sister do that with my best friend."

"So what about you and Hermione then?" Harry asked.

"What about us?"

"It's pretty sick to watch you two do the same thing." Harry said.

"Touché," Ron held up his hands. 

Ginny looked back at Louise's present, sitting by itself on the table. She walked over and stared at it. It was a letter. Quite a thick letter at that too. She looked up at Louise's unreadable face staring back at her gravely.

"A letter?" Ginny asked.

"A letter," Louise confirmed, eyes flickering to the letter in question and back to Ginny's face.

"A letter for you to read when the time comes," Louise said mysteriously.

"What time?" Ginny asked quizzically.

"The time when I will not be able to explain," Louise said in a final yet gentle tone. Ginny stared at her for a minute, before nodding and slipping the envelope into her robes.

"Well," Ginny said cheerfully, "I'm up for an encore of the play," she said jokingly.

"I refuse to go through that degradation again," Harry said flatly.

"Come on Harry, I have to go through the degradation of being Bree Warren for an hour, you can do this." Ginny protested.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just saying how Snape made Bree and I partners for working on Polyjuice potion. I have to become her tomorrow. And the she has to become me," Ginny shuddered.

"Ah the good old Polyjuice," Ron said reminiscently. "Snape was very annoyed when we got top marks for that in 6th year. I think he knew how we did so well too," he added thoughtfully.

"No that's just Snape being Snape," Harry said sarcastically as they made their way across the Hall.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

_"Is it ready?" asked a voice._

_"Almost." came the swift reply._

_"Good, make it quick, we don't have much time." Said the first voice softly._

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Harry stretched his arms over his head as he put his Quill down. The fire in the Common room was just red embers now, making the room seem very dark. Everyone was down at dinner but he had got far behind in his schoolwork and decided to catch up when no one was around.

He lay back on the couch, closing his eyes for s second. He was sitting on something hard. He pulled a vampire tooth out from under him and laughed. Vampire teeth had been appearing all over the castle lately. Ginny's surprise party and play had been talked about non-stop the past two days. Harry had had to suffer a lot of remarks about being a baby vampire.

Just then he heard the portrait door swing open and he opened his eyes and swiveled his head around to face the newcomer.

"Gin," he said happily as Ginny walked into the room and smiled at him.

"Hey Hun," Ginny said as she plonked herself down next to him. 

"Hun?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Ginny looked confused for a second and stared at him blankly. 

"Uh. . . I mean Harry?" she asked. Harry laughed.

"I just don't think I've ever been called 'hun' before," he grinned at her fondly.

"Now you have," she said huskily.

Harry's eyes widened, looking at her with surprise.

"Feeling okay Gin?" he asked, checking her forehead.

"Now I am," Ginny said as she leaned over and started kissing him.

Harry started, Ginny was acting unlike herself. But when he was kissing her he kind of forgot about that fact because kissing Ginny made him feel amazing. Well, usually it did. But something was wrong this time.

"Ginny are you sure you're ok?" he asked after he broke away. 

Ginny nodded and lunged at him again, kissing him intensely. Harry shook his head, it was nice but it seemed fake. It didn't seem like the first time they had kissed, or any other time for that matter. 

He pulled away again. "Ginny, do you want me to take you to Madam Pomphrey? You're acting weirdly and as much as I love kissing you this one feels wei- Gin you're getting blonde roots in your hair!" Harry said in amazement.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Ginny said sternly. Harry did. But for some reason he wasn't feeling anything. Actually he was, but a physical change. Ginny's body seemed to be getting sturdier, not the delicate body he was used to.  He heard a noise from the portrait door.

"We better stop, anyone could come in," Harry murmured.

"Damn right they could," said a voice from the doorway. 

Harry froze. That voice shouldn't be coming from over there; it should be coming from in front of him. Where Ginny was.

Harry opened his eyes to see a hurt Ginny with tears in her eyes staring at him from across the room. Harry slowly turned towards the person on top of him.

Bree Warren gazed back at him, smiling wickedly as Ginny whirled around and ran out of the Common Room.

**[ yes**** I am evil. I suppose if you're going to flame me on how clichéd that was then I suppose you can. Flames could come in handy as it had been raining non-stop all day. I'm a bit cold. But if you do want to flame me bear in mind that there is two chapters left and I have decided to go with the happy ending – so nothing long term will be happening. Wasn't the vampire play the most ridiculous yet funniest thing ever? I just want to say here that I was so grateful for all of your reviews – it meant SO much to me. I was really pleased on how funny everyone found Neville's punishment, there wasn't too much punishment in this chapter. But Ginny and Neville haven't come face to face yet. . .]**

**Thanks to: **fancyeyes, Tipla, Bekah Tahiri Solo BTS, Twinkey, Fair-Faye-Kahlan, harry+lissa=luv, SilverKnight7

Hannah – Louise's secret is all in good time. I'm glad they're friends again too, but not as close anymore. I loved the mud bit, I could just imagine it so clearly when I was writing it.

Kay Spring – I aim to please – so glad you found it so funny.

Nessypotter – hopefully this explained the 'vampire thing'

Surfngurl – I think you should laugh at him. I'm fairly excited about the sequel too, chapter 3 already! 

Silvercrystal77 – I think we needed some more focus on R/Hr. Did you enjoy my little play?

Ana Morales – yes it is a bad year, but an interesting one at that right? And that's what keeps the story going…

Deer boy – I added you but I haven't been on lately. I can stay on there until the wee hours of the morning. I actually fell asleep in Maths the other day. . . or maybe I was just bored. I would love to have a look at your chapter! 

Zeldagrl436 – now that wasn't too bad was it? No need to cry… 

ZagZig722 – thanks for the fics! Glad you liked the Neville bashing.

Shadyday9 – I am currently obsessed with the hilary duff cd. She has a really great album – LOADS better than I expected.

Eric2 – re read the end carefully and it will say she was in the common room and decided to head down to the Hall. She got bored of being in her bed so went to the Common room if that's what you mean.

GinnyPotter08 – thanks very very very much for the fics! Well, the fic is almost over so you weren't that far off. It was only meant to be a 10 chapter fic anyway.

Hagridlover – good guess. I think the chapter answered your question.

Jac – come to think of it… I don't know what a cyberspace autograph is either – it just sounded cool. Maybe we should make up what it is.

Sarah Noisette – well at least you're honest and won't 2-time him. I've already read "An Ideal Match" and "This Thing Called Love". They're good aren't they? I love the "oh yes I have" bit too, ch 18 and 19 are definitely my faves.

Kat Davi – good guess. Not too much fluff in this chapter but this ch was like small chapter for what Bree did that I needed. 

Pan27 – cliffies are great! I love them! Just not when I'm reading them Lol. 

VoicezWithin – I think I have found a friend. If you like Christina A you are instantly in my good books (especially that song), if you give me lots of H/G fics you are my new best friend, if you're guessing what Louise is then. . . go you! I'm now really curious as to what you think Louise is, reckon you could email me? Don't worry if you don't want to, I am just really curious now

Darcy16 – looking back on the chapter I cant believe I wrote it at 3 am either.  Neville does need a gf, and he just may get one. Well, I can start writing the sequel because I know the end to this fic and was just itching to start the sequel. I will start posting it a few weeks after this fic is done. 

Rebel Rikki – she didn't have a choice lol. She was getting the stupid party whether she liked it or not. I am the opposite to you, all my life I have wished for a surprise party. 

Dk Lili – I liked your name so much better than my one so I changed it to yours! Thanks! 

Grimmauld – I've already explained what happened to Luna, Louise's secret will be at the very end. It's good you noticed that little thing you noticed, it is part of Louise's secret. 

Missprongs – I wouldn't exactly call it Neville-bashing but I love what Ron said to Neville in this chappie. That was for you.

GuruGuru214 – dear me. . . we never seemed to be able to get through to eachother on MSN. You're making me blush with all this high praise! Thanks. I'm really pleased you decided to review  - it means a lot.

Vicous Pixie – Japan!? Wow! Is it a maybe or a positive?

Naz1 – damn that was a really good idea but I had already started typing this one. I have the worst timing skills. Last year of high school I am certainly not looking forward to. Good luck.

Happynutcase*numba 1 – yeah well the review side of things were stuffing up majorly for a while so maybe that was why. I would never make you wait a month, I update Saturday night every week.

dracoisahottie13 – why is it so awful that I've started the sequel? I'm confused… I wouldn't start posting it until this fic is done which will be VERY soon.  Lol, I had no idea that last chapter was so entertaining though  - I'm glad you liked it Lol. Hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell off the chair.

Jlatmil1 – how am I "losing my path"?

Lizzie Weasley – ok first of all, Harry was joking when he said they were "screwing". Ginny knew that too. Ron knew it. I honestly don't see how joking like that makes them seem like "sluts". I do have a PG 13 rating and I'm not angry but I just don't like it when people tell me what to do with my fic. I suggest you don't read the sequel if that is your belief. But I'm happy you liked that chapter.

yeoldecrazy1 – heh heh, Ron does have a great lil imagination doesn't he? Good guess about the Vampires though…

Random Nothingness –  ouch. That was a to-the-point review. [sigh] I guess I should be used to it by now though. Lacrosse! How exciting – I used to play that when I lived in America, I loved it so much. I love pranks so don't be surprised. But they weren't that perverted were they? I don't think they were, maybe the cereal yes. I can understand where you're coming from with the grammar – but I re read it and it wasn't THAT bad! And where is this Hermione PMSing thing coming from? Ron was ignoring her! I didn't need to make the chapter longer, I wanted to make their 'ship more detailed instead of random kissing everywhere. The "just then Neville ran by them. . ." line that no one said was a mistake coming from a very tired person at 3 in the morning. Well I'm pleased you like the detail though I may have to eat my words cause I get the feeling there's not to much in this chapter. But that's ok cause it's not a very important chapter. As for your pen name I think you should have stuck with "luvhp224"… it's just more… you. Random Nothingness is a good name and even though I have never met you I get the feeling you're more the "luhp224" person. Well until ch 20!

Magic sparkle 1 – good guess about the vampire/party thing. Yup a nice long chapter, I'm very proud. 

**AND NOW YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

           \/


	21. Christmas Time

**Ch 21 – **

**[a/n Merci for all the reviews! I am all snuggled up cause I dragged the couch in front of the comp and my big warm blanket cause it's cold and rainy. Just thought you'd like to know that.  I loved writing this chapter; it all just flowed for me. It may actually be my favourite now – instead of "Let the Rain Fall Down". But this chapter feels like my best yet and I hope you all feel the same. I worked really hard on it. We're nearing the finish line so stay with me. . .  I found it extremely hard on whom to dedicate this chapter to – there were too many people who deserved it! So in the end I chose a few people. . .**

**Naz1 for giving me the idea of doing something on Louise by herself.**** I think she wanted me to do a whole chapter on her but unfortunately that wouldn't have worked out with the plan and also you would have guessed Lou's secret. This is also dedicated to grimmauld for a reason that I cannot tell at the moment. Also to Hannah because she really wanted a dedication and since because I am the author I can do that ;)**

**Well I give you the one-and-twentieth chapter! NOTE: VERY LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE THE LAST ONE WILL BE SLIGHTLY DELAYED BECAUSE I ****HAVE****SCHOOL**** CAMP NEXT WEEK. And that's not a good thing, stupid endless Australian bush. *shakes fist at Australia* Actually this is now the longest chapter – even longer than ch 14 which I discovered earlier was actually the longest when you count the words.**

**Please also note that although the chapter is entitled Christmas time, it is not Christmas yet in the chapter. I am contemplating on whether to have it in the next one or to skip a few months for the last chapter. But Christmas wouldn't be important in this fic so I don't think I will. **

~*~*~*~*~*

            *

_'When I was young every Christmas Eve  
I could not sleep  
Trying to catch that old St. Nick  
Leaving presents under my tree  
And every year I'd fall asleep laying in my bed  
Dreaming of a million sugarplums  
Dancing in my head  
adfadfasdfa  
Oh how much joy it is at Christmas time  
The spirit of giving is in our lives, oh  
Oh, how much joy it brings to see the ones you love  
This year's gonna be the best Christmas_

****

**Christina Aguilera – Christmas Time**

*

Ginny sighed as she stared into the dancing flames of the common room fire. They cackled and popped merrily, not suiting her mood. It had been a couple of weeks since she had walked in on Harry and. . . her. Harry had constantly coming up to her and trying to explain but she wouldn't listen, she had seen it with her own eyes. But he had stopped trying to talk to her when she had punched him in the face. She didn't have red hair for nothing. Needless to say, Harry had avoided her after that.

And now the days of moping about before Christmas, waiting to go home were almost over. She just wanted to go home and lie on her bed and ignore the world. The whole world being Harry. Of course, he was coming to the Burrow too but that didn't matter. Her room had a door and she intended to use it. 

Unless he came in of course. That may be a problem because she didn't think she had the strength to ignore him flat out in that particular situation.  She dug her nails into her pillow, silently screaming into it.  When she had been with Harry for only that short period of time, she had felt like they had been together forever. 

Not in that argumental old-married-couple way like Hermione and Ron, but feeling so sure of each other and their feelings they could just sit there and have a whole conversation while being totally silent. For some reason she couldn't talk to Louise about it, they had just lost that closeness they had had before. She had found it much easier to talk to Luna. Ginny smiled faintly remembering the conversation that had made them so much closer. 

            *

_Ginny had been sobbing alone in the girl's dorm when a red-eyed Luna had come in, stopping in surprise upon seeing Ginny. Ginny smiled weakly up at her and asked,_

_"Does loving someone always hurt this much?"_

_Luna had looked down at her silently for a second before sitting down beside her behind the bed, out of view from people coming into the room. She had wrapped her in a hug._

_"What happened with Harry?" Luna had asked, with the wisdom of an old lady._

_"Cheated.__ Then I caught him at it." Ginny said sadly._

_"With who?"__ Luna asked; dismayed._

_"Bree.__ Bree Warren," Ginny whispered before taking a pillow and hugging it fiercely._

_"Her? But Harry hates her!" Luna protested._

_"Apparently not," Ginny said._

_"Ginny, are you sure of what you saw?" Luna asked seriously, turning Ginny's head towards her._

_"I'm positive Luna, how long do you think I spent trying to think otherwise?" Ginny had answered flatly. It was then that Ginny had noticed that Luna's own eyes were red, like she had just been crying._

_"Luna, what's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly._

_"Didn't I just ask you that?" Luna joked, trying to sound cheerful but failing – and pretty miserably at that too._

_"What's wrong?" Ginny repeated. _

_Luna looked down at her lap, picking at her robes. "I was just thinking about. . . my dad." She said quietly._

_"Oh Luna," Ginny said, unsure of what else to say as she hugged her friend.___

_"It's okay, I just have no one to go to really. This will be my first Christmas at Hogwarts." Louise said unhappily._

_"Oh! You should come to the Burrow!" Ginny exclaimed._

_"The Burrow?"__ Luna asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"My house," Ginny explained. "I'm sure my family wouldn't mind, in fact they'll probably beg you to come when they find out you're alone!" Ginny said._

_Luna looked unsure and said shyly. "I would love too, but I don't think I should be there at such a family time."_

_"That's stupid. If you have no family, you get one. In this case, mine." Ginny said simply, her sadness temporarily forgotten at her friend's trouble._

_"Thank Gin," Luna said, her happiness showing her eyes. _

_"Anytime," Ginny said tiredly, leaning her head back against the bed, all of her unhappy thoughts were running back to her. Luna saw her look and patted her shoulder reassuringly._

_"Ginny, I know you disagree, but I know there must have been a very good reason for what you saw." Luna said thoughtfully, looking out the window._

_Ginny eyes widened at her and she said, "You know, you reminded me so much of Louise just then."_

_"Did I?" Luna asked, looking amused. "Speaking of Louise, I would have though you would have spoken to her about this."_

_"I would have," Ginny admitted truthfully, "But I just don't feel that close to her anymore. Ever since. . . well you know."_

_Luna nodded in understanding. "I know."_

_They sat in silence for a second, both content just to think their thoughts. _

_"Ginny…" Luna said hesitantly. _

_"Hmmm?"__ Ginny answered._

_"What do you think of Neville?"_

_"Well what do you think I what I think of Neville?" Ginny answered sarcastically._

_Luna took a second to work this sentence out before saying, "I know that. But before – what did you think of him then?"_

_Ginny pursed her lip, much as she hated to say it, she had liked Neville before. He was always nice to her even when she was the old Ginny. _

_"He was. . . a good guy," Ginny breathed out as calmly as she could. Luna smiled happily and her shoulders relaxed._

_"Do you think he might ever like someone else?" Luna said cautiously, shooting a sideways look at Ginny._

_Ginny saw the look and her jaw dropped. "You like him don't you?" she asked in amazement._

_Luna's red face and stammer was all she needed for an answer._

_"This is great!" she said. Luna looked faintly shocked._

_"It is?" she asked guardedly._

_"It is!" Ginny confirmed. "This means he'll get over me!"_

_"But how do you he will like me?" Luna asked._

_"How could he not?" Ginny said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Luna smiled at her._

_"You're a good friend Ginny," Luna had said as she stood up. "I need to go take a shower."_

_Ginny nodded at her and smiled back, thinking what a wonderful person she was and she had never known as Luna walked out of the room._

*

But that had been about 4 days ago, before Mrs Weasley had owled all of them saying her and Arthur were going to some tropical place for their anniversary. Which meant they were all staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. But Luna hadn't minded because she at least had someone to be with. Louise too, was staying for Christmas break. 

It was odd really; Louise never spoke about or mentioned any family. Ginny couldn't really ask her now, she didn't think she could. But McGonagall had asked her to send a letter to Beauxbatons thanking them for sending over Louise. So she had and was expecting a letter full of thank-you's in the near future.

But now Ginny had to focus on the other problem at hand, well the other problem other than Harry of course. She had done something she regretted yesterday evening. Something that she wanted to do, but then in a way didn't.

She had signed up for the Talent Quest. 

Yes, the Talent Quest. Dumbledore had said that he thought Muggle traditions were an excellent way to get to know your fellow students. So he had introduced a Talent Quest about 3 weeks ago. And last night, with all rational thoughts gone from her head, something had made her sign up. She regretted because she was going to be the center of attention. But she wanted to do it because she knew she could. Because she had a good voice, although no one knew that and neither had she until last year when she was singing aloud in Diagon Alley. At least 6 people had stopped her and asked her if she was a professional performer. They had been amazed when she looked slightly confused and shook her head slowly.

So she knew she could sing, not conceitedly but she knew she wasn't half-bad. She still regretted it but when her thoughts had left her head all she could do was put her name on that sheet. They almost hadn't accepted her though because the contest was tonight. And then the Yule Ball was tomorrow night and then everyone was off for the holidays.

Ginny sighed and hugged her pillow tighter. The common room was empty thank Merlin; everyone was out on the grounds having snowball fights. 

She got up and stood in front of the fire, the common room was already quite roasting, but she had always loved fire. It was so warm and comforting, yet could cause so much danger. When she was little her mum had always had to keep her away from it because she loved it so much. 

Ginny curled up in front of the fire on the rug, closing her eyes to get rid of her thoughts – mainly the ones about Harry. She would have used the Pensieve but she would be damned if she would use anything he gave her now.

She kept her eyes closed, running her fingers over the soft rug slowly. She slowly started to slip into a deep slumber. She tried to open her eyes, warning herself it was dangerous to sleep in front of a fire. But her eyes seemed to be glued shut.

"Just for five minutes," she whispered softly before drifting off.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Neville Longbottom shuffled into the Common Room cautiously, his eyes searching for a certain person - not naming names of course but his initials were Ron Weasley.

But the room was empty and Neville sighed happily and walked confidently into the room. The room was stifling he noticed as he collapsed onto one of the couches. He was already sweating and he had only been in there about two minutes. He wiped his brow and walked over to the fire to put it out.

But he never quite made it as he tripped over the body of Ginny Weasley.

"Sorry!" Neville gasped, massaging his foot and peering down at the body on the floor.

"Ginny?" he asked rhetorically.

There was no answer as Ginny remained curled on her side. Neville leant down and shook her shoulder gingerly. He tripping over her should have woken her up. He noticed the room was actually faintly smoky.

"Ginny?" he asked a bit more anxiously and shaking her harder.

But still she didn't answer. Neville pushed her onto her back and gasped when he saw her flushed face. There was sweat dripping of her in buckets and she looked awful. Neville quickly doused the fire before turning back to her.

"Ginny!" he shouted, taking her by both shoulders and shaking her violently. Ginny's head flopped to one side and Neville looked around worriedly. He smacked himself in the head and quickly felt for a pulse.

He sighed in relief, it was faint but it was there. But now what did he do? He had to tell someone but he didn't want to leave her. Just then Ginny started coughing loudly and her whole body shook ferociously.

"Ginny!" Neville yelled, taking her hot, sweaty hand and gripping it tightly. Ginny opened her eyes groggily as another racking cough hit her.

"What. . . happened?" she asked unfocusedly, blinking slowly and breathing heavily. 

"Oh Ginny! You're alright!" Neville cried, hugging her. He then realised what he was doing and fell backwards and looked at her like she was going to strike him.

Ginny was looking at him in amazement, her jaw open. "You. . . you saved my life," she whispered breathlessly.

Neville blushed and looked down, "You wouldn't have died, well yes you may of but I just did what anyone would do."

Ginny coughed again and stared at him calculatedly. On one hand she wanted to kill him for lying to her before, but on the other hand you couldn't kill someone who had just saved your life. She cursed herself mentally, she had been so stupid. How could she have fallen asleep in front of that fire? 

Neville nodded and started to get up, casting her a worried look and backing away slowly.

Ginny shook her head at him. "No, thank you Neville. I don't know how I can repay you." 

Neville looked up hopefully, "Well, you could not stay mad at me." He suggested awkwardly. 

Ginny smiled, "Done," she said warmly before going into another coughing fit. He deserved it, he had just saved her and she couldn't express her gratitude enough. Neville may not know it but she knew she may well have died.

"Do you want to see Madam Pomphrey?" Neville asked, noticing her still sweaty body and flushed cheeks. 

"I'll be alright, I just need a shower," Ginny answered, getting up. She stood a little unsteadily and Neville rushed to her side before she collapsed. 

"That makes two," she joked weakly as he led her to the couch.

"You could tell Ron not to stay mad at me either," Neville joked back.

"Yes, I will," Ginny said seriously. Neville's head swivelled round at her in surprise.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," she answered. "Even I think he needs to get over it, he's going over the top." She said truthfully. 

"But you can't tell him about this little thing," Ginny added hastily. "I had something like this happen before when I was 8 and Mum hasn't let me near fire since. Ron has to keep an eye on me when I go near a fire here. He would tell Mom and I would get in big trouble."

"Deal." Neville said.

Suddenly Ginny caught sight of the time. "Oh my goodness the Talent Quest is on soon!" She got up instantly.

"You're not going in the Talent thingy after that are you?" Neville said incredulously.

"I have too," Ginny said. "Besides after a shower I'm sure I'll be fine," she added after smothering a cough. Her clothes were sticking to her and she had a horrible headache but the show must go on.

Neville look disbelieving but nodded as she ran up the stairs.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"So who is going in this thing anyway?" Ron asked as they sat down in the Hall. 

Harry shrugged, "Dunno," he said unhelpfully.

"What's with you anyway mate? You've been acting like this for weeks!" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. Ron didn't know about Ginny and him, and he meant to keep it that way otherwise Ron would swap his warpath on Neville and start on him. How Ron didn't know he had no idea, but he suspected Hermione had been "distracting" from Ginny's behaviour as well. Ginny had been ignoring him ever since she had seen him with Bree.

He had tried to talk to Bree to admit it but she wouldn't say anything to him but blow him a kiss. He had even gone to Dumbledore who had been mysteriously absent. Professor McGonagall was out of the question. It would be way to embarrassing explaining what had happened and he didn't want to even think about Professor Snape. 

He knew she had used Polyjuice and if he could prove that then Bree would be in trouble and Ginny would understand. He smacked his head and groaned, he couldn't get Ginny out of his mind. He had come to this thing specifically to get her out of it.

"It's starting," Hermione said.

"Thanks Mione, we couldn't tell by the way the lights were dimming and how everyone was shutting up," Ron said. Hermione glared at him and he softened, hugging her. They looked up at the stage expectantly.

"Okay, let's get started." Said the excited voice of Dean Thomas. "We are going to be your commentators for this evening," Seamus said, stepping up. 

"So, for some reason Professor Dumbledore decided to have some Muggle contest and. . . yeah." Dean said, shooting a look at the somewhat less than amused teachers at the back. They all looked like this was the last thing they wanted to do on a Friday evening. Except for Dumbledore of course, whose eyes were twinkling merrily. 

"And so, on with the show!" Seamus cut in, elbowing Dean. "First up is Thomas Regenolds doing the uh. . . mime?" Seamus ended in disbelief as Dean pulled him off the stage and m a pale 6th year shuffled onto the stage.

By then end of the mime act, even Harry had to try and force the smile from his face. The guy had obviously no idea what he was doing yet he kept a very serious face even when he toppled over.

The second person was a tall and blushing 3rd year girl, who proceeded to do some sort of weird Irish dance and Harry had laughed after Ron had said, 

"How does she get her legs up in the air without falling backwards?" he asked in disbelief. Of course, 2 seconds after that the girl promptly fell backwards and started sobbing hysterically and had to be led off the stage. 

Seamus looked very appreciatively as he came back on afterwards. 

"A great Irish dance. It's a pity she used Indian music and a Mexican outfit."  He said in all seriousness.

There was no comment from anyone to this so Dean said, "And now, all the way from Slytherin house, we have Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle on the flute and clarinet!" Seamus started snickering as a red-faced Crabbe and Goyle worked their way up onto the stage.  Even Hermione was looking amused as Ron turned in his seat to see an angry and disbelieving Draco Malfoy staring up at his cronies with a you-are-dead look.

Once Harry got over his disbelief he had to admit they were quite good. He could tell from looking at Ron's face that he thought so too.

"Looks like someone had been practicing." Ron whispered to Harry who smirked and nodded.

"If Draco joined them they would have an instant band," Harry said back.

"I think he's more of a solo career person," Ron joked before Hermione shushed them.

Oddly enough there was huge round of applause after Crabbe and Goyle had finished. Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy did not join in. Crabbe and Goyle gave rather clumsy bows before walking off the stage.

"Well, that was. . . odd." Dean said. Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively from his seat and shook his head. Snape just looked murderous. Most of the performers seemed to be Muggles, judging by their "talents."

Half an hour later after juggling acts, mind-reading, tap dancing, who could eat the most Bertie Bott's beans in one mouthful, a person who had a semi-breakdown on the stage, someone who placed 46 hats on their head at one time and an assortment of others. 

"And the last talent performing for the evening will be Ginny Weasley who will be singing." Seamus said. 

Harry literally fell out of seat. _Did he just say what I think he said? _He thought in doubt. Ron was gazing up at the stage in shock while Hermione was blinking very rapidly. There were a few whispers and murmurs in the hall.

"But, she can't sing!" Ron said incredulously. Harry shrugged and kept his eyes glued to the stage.

She walked slowly in the center of the stage, her head held high. She was dressed in a plain white loose dress that covered her knees with no ruffles, no fancy cuts and no jewellery. Her hair was slightly tousled like a breeze had swept through it and hung around her shoulders. She had no makeup on and just some plain white shoes. 

She scanned her eyes slowly over the large crowd and squeezed her eyes shut for a second before opening them again. And with a deep breath she began.

_Well there's a little boy waiting at the counter of a corner shop_

_He's been waiting down there, waiting half the day_

_They never ever see him from the top_

_He gets pushed around, knocked to the ground_

_He gets to his feet and he says_

Harry sat there stunned. Her voice was beautiful. It was sweet and untamed, reaching for something inside you. 

_What about me, it isn't fair_

_I've had enough now i want my share_

_Can't you see i wanna live_

_But you just take more than you give_

Ron had gone bright red and was clutching his seat tightly. How could he not have known? How could he not know that his little sister had such a gift?

_Well there's a pretty girl serving at the counter of the corner shop  
She's been waiting back there, waiting for her dreams  
Her dreams walk in and out they never stop  
Well she's not too proud to cry out loud   
She runs to the street and she screams_

The whole Hall had gone quiet, stunned into silence. It was like they were under a spell. In the shadows behind everyone, Louise smiled and nodded her head before walking out of the Hall. 

_What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now i want my share  
Can't you see i wanna live  
But you just take more than you give_

Dumbledore turned his head to look Louise just before she walked out. She stopped, and like she had sensed it, turned around and looked at him. Dumbledore gave her a searching gaze before nodding. Louise smiled softly before walking out. No one noticed.

_So take a step back and see the little people  
They may be young but they're the ones  
That make the big people big  
So listen, as they whisper  
What about me  
  
And now i'm standing on the corner all the world's gone home  
Nobody's changed, nobody's been saved  
And i'm feeling cold and alone  
I guess i'm lucky, i smile a lot  
But sometimes i wish for more than i've got and I say_

Ginny roved her eyes along Harry's row, her stare stopping on him. She held his gaze and sung louder.

_What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now i want my share  
Can't you see i wanna live  
But you just take more than you give_

She held his gaze a second longer after the song finished, an unreadable expression on her face. He got up quickly and strode to the bottom of the stage.

"Ginny please listen to me!" Harry pleaded.

Ginny stared at him again, wanting so much just to go to him and believe him. But she couldn't, forcing herself to remember that exact moment when she had come in and seen Harry kissing Bree. The hurt she had felt at that moment was enough for her to ignore him now. She shook her head at him and his head drooped. 

 She ran off the stage and behind the curtain. The teachers all looked astonished, quite blown away by her performance. Even Snape looked remotely impressed. Which was an accomplishment because he hadn't even clapped when Crabbe and Goyle had performed. But now he was. 

And so was everyone else. The applause was tumultuous. 

"Wow," said Dean as he and Seamus stepped back on the stage. "And now the judges will quickly decide the winners." Harry sat back down, knowing Ginny would win, it was obvious. Ron shot him a curious look.

"What was that about? You haven't hurt her have you?" Rona asked suspiciously.

"I thought you said she couldn't sing." Hermione said loudly, distracting Ron. Harry quickly thanked her with a look.

"I did," Ron said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well you were wrong," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I know," Ron said without the slightest trace of remorse, only pride.

"Ahem, the judges have come to a decision!" Seamus shouted as Dean whistled piercingly.

"In 3rd place, we have Sarah Fraiser with the mental breakdown! Well done, it was very believable!" Dean announced. The girl promptly broke down into tears again.

"It wasn't an act!" she sobbed before running out of the hall. She burst back in 1 minute later and snatched the award before running back out again.

"Right then," Dean said brightly, after a short pause. "In second place, now this was a hard decision but we decided on Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle!" The slightly embarrassed Crabbe and Goyle walked slowly onto the stage, smiling thickly and waving. Draco slumped further down in his seat, ignoring the looks people were giving him. 

"Nice flute playing Goyle!" Seamus shouted.

"Did your mom teach you?" Dean added wickedly. Goyle nodded with his head down, tripping over his robes. 

"And in first place, which will come as no surprise, Ginny Weasley!" Seamus yelled. There was a loud applause as people turned their heads, looking around for the person in question.

"First place Ginny Weasley!" Seamus yelled again.

No answer.

"Ginny?" Dean asked into the microphone.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny hurried back into the common room, ignoring her blistering headache as she ran along the corridors. She didn't want an award, she didn't want congratulations, she had just wanted people to know how she felt.

And she had.

She reached the Common room and said the password quickly and scampered into the room. There were a few people scattered about who had refused to go to the Talent Quest, though no one she knew.

She ran up the stairs, into her dorm and flung herself onto the bed. She needed to sleep, her throat hurt and she felt sick. Thank Merlin they were the worst effects from her fire experience. She owed Neville a lot, she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Louise sighed and stared at the smooth glassy cover of the lake. Just when she thought things were beginning to work out, all this had to happen. She snapped a blade of grass off with her fingers and slowly shredded it to pieces. 

This was getting difficult; she never knew when it was the right time. All these things just kept on happening when she thought it was safe. She had even had to take the letter back secretly and make changes it to it.

Hopefully Ginny wouldn't be too hurt or upset, the letter should explain everything. She had grown so close to Ginny, but her all these events kept occurring, coming in between them.

She just hoped it would all be over soon.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny applied the eyeliner to her eyes and added the finishing touches to her outfit. She stood back and surveyed herself in the mirror. The Yule Ball was starting soon.

_It looks good_, she said with satisfaction, looking down at her turquoise robes. 

All she had been hearing about today was her singing last night. How amazing she was, how talented, what a great voice she had and all of that. She had just nodded and smiled faintly, not wanting the attention. As selfish as it sounded, she had done it for herself – not them.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the girl's dorm, getting ready to go down. She was surprised to see Luna and Louise lying on the floor in pyjamas, surrounded by pillows and blankets. Luna was hugging her knees tightly and giggling at something Louise had said. Louise was lying on her back, with her hair strewn out behind her. In her white pyjamas and the dim light she looked like an angel.

"I take it you're not going?" Ginny asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"No, what on earth would we do?" Luna answered, giving her a smile.

"Nothing, I suppose," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"We're going to be in here the whole evening, pigging out and gossiping," Louise said. "We've got no reason to go."

"Sounds fun," Ginny said wistfully, smoothing her robes. 

"Well then ditch the ball and stay with us," Luna suggested.

"Nuh, I really want to go," Ginny said unexcitedly.

"Well have fun then," Louise said sincerely, waving to her as Ginny walked out of the room. 

Ginny stopped at the top of the staircase, her eyes taking in all the people below her who hadn't noticed her. All the girls in with their beautiful robes and hair, the boys looking less sloppy than usual and realised something with a jolt.

She didn't want to go the ball.

She had no reason to, Harry and she were fighting, she wouldn't have fun and it would be a waste of time.

She backtracked into the dorm as a surprised Luna and Louise looked up. 

"Back so soon?" Luna asked.

"Not going," Ginny answered simply, walking over to her bed and drawing the curtains as she changed into her own pyjamas. She rubbed off her make-up and took her hair down. 

"Why not?" Louise asked, frowning.

"Because I have next year, as well as the graduation ball, as well as the end of NEWTs ball. Why on earth do I need to go to this one?" Ginny asked as she plopped herself down next to them on the blankets.

"Excellent, that means you can help us figure out how to make Neville notice Luna," Louise said, shifting over for Ginny and offering her some Honeydukes chocolate.

"I still can't get over that Luna has noticed Neville!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Luna asked in a hurt voice.

"I just never thought of you two. . . together." Seeing the look on Luna's face she added quickly. "That's not a bad thing of course, I just never imagined it." 

"It's obvious, she wants his B-O-D-Y," Louise sang.

Luna laughed and swatted her with a pillow lightly. 

"What was that?" Louise asked in mock outrage.

"Something you deserved." Luna replied.

Louise looked over at Ginny wickedly.

"I think Luna here needs to be taught the ways of the Pillow Wars," she said as Ginny grinned back and they both started advancing on a scared Luna.

"I think so too," Ginny said, grabbing a pillow and fluffing it up menacingly.

"Please no! No!" Luna shouted as they attacked her while laughing madly. "Nooooo!"

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked Ron impatiently. They were and the Yule Ball and hanging around the food table while Harry was waiting for Ginny. Well, he hadn't told them that but he secretly was.

Ron looked puzzled and answered, "I would have thought you would have known, weren't you two going together?"

Harry shifted his feet and looked down at a spot on the floor, seemingly becoming very interested in its shape.

"Uh, no, whatever gave you that idea?" Harry asked nervously.

"The fact that you're going out? Or I think you are, you haven't been talking to her lately. . ." Ron trailed off and stared at Harry calculatedly. 

"Ooh, Ron I love this song!" Hermione exclaimed, tugging Ron forcefully away from Harry. Harry sent her another look of thanks. She had been distracting Ron because Harry had told her what had happened and although she didn't have a solution she helped on the Ron side of things. Even though Ron had been fairly accepting of Harry and Ginny going out, he would be much less understanding if he knew what had happened.

"Wanna dance Harry?" said a mellifluous voice behind him. Harry turned around and stared at a smiling Bree Warren.

"No, why on earth would I want to do that?" he said coolly as he pushed by her, ignoring her annoyed expression. She looked angry and dragged two of her friends away from their partners and out of the Great Hall.

He signalled at Ron and Hermione. "I'm going to practice some Quidditch," he yelled over to them before stomping out of the Hall, pulling at his stiff dress robes.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny opened her eyes slightly and groaned. Her stomach felt very full and she groaned slightly. She was still on the floor, enclosed by the blankets and pillows, as was Luna. Food and drink lay littered around them. Louise seemed to be missing.

She smiled to herself as she noticed Luna had her arms curled tightly around her pillow and she looked like she was in a dream.

_Probably about Neville_ Ginny thought, judging by the look on her face.

They had all fallen asleep, exhausted after 20 minute long pillow fight. They had spent the next forty minutes discussing everything from boys to what they wanted to be when they grew up. Luna wanted to be a healer somewhere; Ginny had wanted to be a teacher for something while Louise had said with a mysterious smile on her face that she wanted to help people. She had looked at Ginny when she said this with an indecipherable expression. 

Ginny lifted her head of the squashed pillow to see where Louise had gone. Not finding her, she got out and padded out to the hall. The common room was silent from where she was, and she judged people were still at the ball. She turned around when she heard footsteps coming quickly from the other direction of the girl's dorms. 

Louise has stopped at their dormitory and was giving Ginny strange looks. Then she would flick her head towards the bathroom door and back to Ginny again. Ginny tilted her head questioningly and opened her mouth to speak and Louise quickly put her finger over her mouth, shushing her. Then she looked back at the bathroom door again before looking back at Ginny.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and tip-toed to the bathroom door and leant her head against it; listening. Louise looked satisfied and walked back into their dorm before Ginny could say anything. 

"-then he ignored me at the ball!" a voice was saying indignantly.

"Well I would too if you tricked me into kissing you," a voice replied.

"But Harry and I belong together!" the first voice whined. Ginny's eyes widened, that voice belonged to Bree Warren.

"After the potion wore off what did he do?" the second voice asked. It was one of Bree's friends.

"Pushed me off him," Bree said grouchily. "But not before Ginny saw," she added gleefully.

Ginny's mouth became an O of shock. That utter, utter bitch! 

"I got rid of the Polyjuice potion – just like you said." a vivacious third voice said.

"Good, but I doubt it matters too much, we were already making them in Potions," Bree said. "But it was all worth it tricking them, you should have seen Ginny's face, it was like I had slapped her!"

Ginny swung open the door and strode in, a determined expression on her face. She walked right up to Bree and slapped her across her face.

"You bitch!" Bree exclaimed, nursing her cheek. Ginny slapped her again, on the other cheek.

"You should have seen your face," Ginny replied with a smile. Then she slapped her once more across the cheek, because symmetry is overrated and flounced out of the bathroom. 

As soon as she was out in the hall she started to run and she skidded into her dorm. Luna was still asleep on the floor but Louise was standing there at the window like she had been waiting for her. 

"Broom." Louise said simply, pointing out the window and down at the grounds. 

Ginny knew what she meant and nodded her thanks.

She ran down the stairs, bumping into many people leaving the Yule Ball – including Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"And why are you in your pyjamas?" Hermione asked.

"No time, can't talk, broom." Ginny said as she rushed by them. She ran outside in her bare feet; regretting it slightly because a layer of snow was covering the ground. She gritted her teeth and kept running, the Quidditch pitch in sight. 

She saw him before she had even reached the Pitch.  He was swooping around in the air, going upside down at some points. She walked into the middle of the pitch, hopping slightly because her feet were freezing and she had forgotten her wand.

Harry must have seen her because he had stopped moving up in the air and was looking down at her. Just then Ginny's feet decided they couldn't take the weather condition anymore and she collapsed on the ground. Harry immediately zoomed downwards, a worried expression on his face.

He stopped about a yard from her. She looked at him as her whole body shivered and her teeth chattered. 

"Ginny what are you doing out here? You're, you're blue!" he said in shock, jumping off his broom and covering her with his cloak. He stepped back after touching her, evidently thinking it wasn't allowed. 

"Had. . . had to tell. . . you that. . . heard Bree. . . talking about tricking me. . . us." Ginny said as her whole body shook. She could no longer feel most of her body parts.

Harry looked like it was a dream come true. "You mean that. . . Bree confessed?" he asked.

"_No_," Ginny said bitterly. "I overheard her, then I slapped her." Harry chuckled and looked at her fondly. 

"Three times." Ginny added proudly, trying to stand up but slipping and falling on her back.

"Ginny," Harry said as it just dawned on him. "You're in your pyjamas! Barefoot!"

"I had to tell you that I. . . misunderstood. And that I. . . still want to go out with you." Ginny said shyly as she drew Harry's cloak closer around her.

Harry closed the gap between them and hugged her strongly. He then cursed aloud and took out his wand, performing a heating charm on her clothes. Ginny sighed happily as some of the warmth returned to her body.

"Ginny," Harry started.

"Hmm?" Ginny asked, still content in his warm hug.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" he asked.

Ginny pulled back in shock. Harry coloured and said quickly,

"I mean on my broom? Together." 

Ginny looked at the broom skeptically and then back at him.

"Will it hold us?" sha asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Well, okay then." She said, as he helped her to her feet and over to the broom.

She climbed on and ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the broom as Harry got on in front of her. They rose up into the air and Ginny grabbed him around his middle and gasped.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked confusedly. 

"Scared." Ginny replied, her eyes still welded shut.

"What on earth for? You play Quidditch and you play it well!" Harry said – even more confused.

"Yeah, but it's entirely different when you're not controlling the broom," Ginny protested, opening one eye a slit.

"Well then get in the front and control it." Harry said simply.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"We're in midair!"

"So?"

"We sound like Ron and Hermione!"

That shut Harry up. He flew down and looked at Ginny with a half-smile.

"Do you. . . really forgive me?" he asked slowly, like it seemed impossible.

"Merlin Harry! What is there to forgive? You should be forgiving _me_ for not believing _you_." Ginny said exasperatingly.

Harry grinned at her and pulled her in front of him onto the broom before they flew up into the air. The sun had set a little while ago but there were still a few shades of violet on the horizon, peeking out from the clouds.

Ginny tucked her head in Harry's neck, shivering despite the heating charm. He wrapped his arms around her and they flew faster, ducking and swooping while Ginny laughed at Harry's face.

"You're right," he said a while later – still up in the air. "It is scarier when you can't control the broom."

Ginny stopped in the air and turned halfway round to face him, nodding at him pointedly. Harry threw up his hands and laughed. They leant closer then-

"Oy Lovebirds!" a voice called from below. They both looked down to see a crowd assembled beneath them consisting of Luna, Louise, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Hermione and Ron staring back at them. 

"Snowball fight!" Ron yelled as he unsuccessfully tried to throw one up to them. Ginny grinned and winked at Harry, going into a dive as the crowd scattered. 

As soon as they hit the ground however they were swarmed by flying snowballs and shielded themselves frantically.

"You should be on my side!" Ginny shrieked at Luna and Louise. But she was pleased to note that Luna and Neville were standing next to each other and sending shy looks at the other. 

"Every man for himself!" Dean sung out as they all yelled and attacked each other. Ginny laughed for the first time in days, surveying all the happy people before her as she joined the fight.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny smiled reminiscently as she towel-dried her hair in the dorm after the snowball fight, looking down at the instant photo Colin had taken in the middle of the snowball fight. He had come down soon after it had begun and they had insisted afterwards that they should all have copies.

In the photo Harry was putting a snowball down her back while she threw one at Seamus. Luna and Neville were oblivious to everyone else and stood on the edge of the photo smiling shyly at each other. Parvati and Lavender seemed to be trying to rip each other's hair out and Hermione had rubbed a handful of snow into Ron's face. Dean was lying on the snow in a spread-eagle after they had all dog-piled on top of him. Louise was furthest away from everyone in the picture and her shining eyes were fixed on the laughing Ginny.

Ginny put the photo down by her bed as she crawled under covers. Everyone else was asleep, just like she wanted to be in a second. She was exhausted. She was just in that exact position that you never want to move out of a when a soft tapping at the window jerked her away from her semi-dreams.

She waited for the tapping to stop but unfortunately it didn't. 

"Not happening," she groaned as she went over to the window. It was a school owl. 

Ginny opened the window as the owl zoomed in and landed on her bed. A letter for her, she thought as she sat on the bed. She opened it up, deciding she might as well read it. She recognised it as the school owl she had sent Madame Maxime thanking her for having Louise stay at Hogwarts.

_Dear Virginia,_

_I was most confused to receive your letter concerning your exchange student as we had no exchange student this year. Further more, we have no Louise Legna registered at Beauxbatons. Perhaps there was a misunderstanding somewhere but I am sure if you talk to this Louise you can work things out. _

_I am sorry about the mistake and I hope things work out._

_Regards,_

_Madame Olympe Maxime. _

Ginny's blood had gone cold, colder than when she had been outside on the broom earlier. She slowly turned her head over to Louise's bed, where she was sleeping peacefully.

A person who didn't seem to exist.

~~**Hmm bet you're intrigued now ay?**  **I'm sure a few of you are beginning to guess Lou's secret. At least I hope you are.  But the secret shall finally come out next chapter! But remember the last chapter is going to updated later than usual because of this awful camp I have to go to for 5 days. Let's hope I live! (seriously I hope so because we are going White Water Rafting and knowing my clumsy self and best friend we will tip or go overboard and die on the rocks on the bottom. . . Argh I'm scared now. *think happy thoughts think happy thoughts* Well ciao! And now review I want to know what ALL of you think of my new fave chappie! Oh and another thing- what did you all think of Ginny's song? Does the name ring a certain bell? *winks*. ~**

**Thanks to: **Penny Pitton, Licky, MissLilyStar, Ronaholic, Glitter8262, The Hindu Dancer, J Wish, Fancyeyes, Phoebe-H

Happynutcase*numba1 – I'm actually not that fond of Romeo and Juliet. It annoys me. I'm envious of Ginny's nose ring, I still can't work up the courage to get one though.

clau-hogwarts-writer- he is a man, and a teenager at that. *sighs* It's funny you mentioned "Only if You Promise Me" cause that is one of my favourite fics. Nesserz's stuff is fantastic. She's actually my beta but not for this fic. She will be for the sequel I hope. Thanks for suggesting Beautiful Death – tis very good.

Dracoisahottie13 – I would never start posting the sequel before finishing this! Even I would get confused and plus you would have found out Lou's secret if I had. I was merely saying I had started writing the sequel. Glad you liked the chapter!

Guruguru214 – we haven't really had much time to chat have we? We did once but that was at a hectic period of time and I wasn't that interesting to talk to. I hope to talk to you soon. I like killing of character then bringing them back. . . for some reason. The email thing happened again but don't worry, I do know you address. 

Magic sparkle 1 – I'm sad that it's ending too but I'm also happy because I have never completed a story before. You have no idea how many one-shots I have. I can't tell you about the letter – next chapter it will all come out. Thanks for the fic.

LunaMoon7 – I want the nose ring! =D When Louise that said that sentence you mentioned she meant. . . you'll have to find out next chapter! Well I think I can safely say that it contains her secret. How was my slight Bree Warren bashing? With the Fred/George question, I think you misunderstood. F/G were helping Ron, not actually coming there. If that's what you meant of course.

Miss ray – I think the Polyjuice/Bree thing was a bit predictable about halfway through the chapter, I gave MANY hints. Glad you were laughing – that makes me very happy

Dk Lili – Harry in a diaper is quite amusing isn't it? I was laughing while writing it. You were right though, Ron's Revenge was a perfect name. Yup, now only one more chapter. But don't forget the sequel is coming out VERY soon.

Hannah – thank you so much for the fics! Muchos Gracias. Of course this fic will turn out okay in the end. I'll tell you here and now that Louise is not going to die. In a way she. . . damn no I would give it away. Good you noticed she was sick in the "True Colours" morning. Tres good. I can't tell you why Lou said all those things without giving them away. Luna has nothing to do with Louise. I needed Luna to change because if she was weird still I couldn't make her do things I needed. Don't worry, I don't think I have an existent social life anymore either because I spend my life typing away at this computer. (nuh I love going out and doing things with my friends.) Yup well you got the chapter partly dedicated to you – because I can.

Laura Kay – Of course Lou's letter would explain everything. That's the whole point. I personally think Ron is pretty justified in what he is doing. But Ginny won't kick his arse cause he saved hers. I love Nesserz's stuff too. She's my BETA reader but she isn't for this fic. She does great H/G stuff as well as Ron/Hermione. The catalogue thing is interesting – where can I find it? The symbols at the end are pointing to the review button Lol. But that's a good idea how they can relate to "Let the Rain Fall Down". I haven't decided yet if I was going to continue "When We Were Young" but now that you mentioned that idea I think I may. But only after the sequel to this and my other l/j fic. 

Ginny Potter 08 – I think I must have been a little crazy. But I'm glad with how it had turned out. Thanks so much for the fics, haven't got around to all of them but the ones I have I love. No Lou is not a werewolf but keep thinking like that. Heh, a few people seemed to be falling of their chairs. Well at least their reviews said they did.

Seraph – play was weird, but I hope it was funny at least. It did take some work you're right. 

Deer boy – the polyjuice thing was very obvious I know. But then again it was meant to be. We didn't get to talk over the sun setting unfortunately but I'm sure there will be many more chances ;) We shall have a bonding MSN moment soon. 

Dolphingirl79 – I couldn't tell if you were serious or joking when you asked who was trying to break up Harry and Ginny. Fell out of your chair huh? A Few people seemed to do that actually.

Kay Spring – I think everyone is dying for Lou's secret. I hope you won't be too disappointed. 

Naz1 – thanks for the idea on Louise. I know you said a whole chapter but it would have worked. But thankyou so much anyway! I can't believe I never thought of that. I need to speak to you on MSN! We always seem to miss eachother. I hope we will soon though. 

Sarah Noisette – My mom says I spend too much time on the computer too, she says I don't do enough schoolwork. Which is basically true I have to admit. But then I say at least it's something constructive like writing and reading.

Missprongs – fixed it! =D

Cggeek241 – yes it was obvious but it was meant to be. I wanted it to be. 

RebelRikki – Poor Bree, slapped by Ginny and stabbed in the heart by you. Oh well, can't say she didn't deserve it. Glad you found the play entertaining. 

Yeoldcrazy1 – well only 1 more chapter now. And it will be out later too. Well Bree can go on the list but Neville is taken off. Poor guy. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. 

Lost angel92 – being that the 3rd last chapter I wouldn't harm the H/G relationship permanently. This shall be happy ending fic. I love those. 

Eric 2 – of course you have seen it before. I believe almost everyone has. But it is my fic so I can do it too. 

Nesserz – Hello! Wow it's good to see a nice very familiar face, er name. I don't mind in the leas that you don't review too often, we speak plenty on MSN anyway. We can talk for hours. I'm glad I made you laugh aloud, it reminded me that I have laughed aloud since reading the 3rd chapter for Un Bloody-Believable. With the Ron's thoughts thing. As for bringing up your fic, don't mention it, twas a pleasure. 

Bballgirl02 – fixed!

Danceswithbats9 – I'm glad you liked it that much! I think some people were disappointed. Tell me what you think of this one because it has to be my favourite.

Lizzie Weasley – I'm sorry if I sounded mean too! I think I may have bitten your head off a bit much and I sincerely regret it because you are a favourite reviewer! You weren't really telling me how to write it, I just got a bit defensive when you said your own honest opinion. Don't say you won't criticise me when I need it because I appreciate it. It would be odd if you didn't express what you thought. I am a very opinionated person so I can understand. But I am truly sorry if I was too mean. As soon as I read your first word (ouch) I was like "oh no". Thanks for noticing the Ron and Neville thing; you were the only one too. I forgot you had a nose ring, I think that's so mad. I still can't work up the courage though.  Lou's letter will tell her secret of course, but yes it was an odd present. I will check out the stories but I am extremely bust at the moment with work, school and writing so I may not be able to do it straight away. 

VoicezWithin – go ahead with the language – she is a bitch. I am actually thinking about writing a parody, not sure what on but I have time don't i? The vampire play was my favourite, I thought it was sweet and hilarious at the same time. Harry in a diaper is a hilarious picture. You're quite welcome for the dedication. 

PureWhiteLily – I don't know. It wasn't that important so probably that Hogsmeade weekend or something. Or maybe he snuck in with the Invisibility cloak. 

Ana Morales – Of course I had to "throw a wrench into the works"! I thrive on drama! Well you got your make-up fluff. Tell me if it was to overdone. 

LizaGirl – yes the Polyjuice was clichéd but hey – I'm the author so I can do that. Well I think you may have gathered by now but the fic only has one more chapter.

Kat Davi – an evil baby vampire too ay? Wah! But I suppose I am too. Oh well. That means when I am evil I have an excuse. 

Grimmauld – congrats! You have pretty much targeted Lou's secret! I had to remove your review because it gave it away. But the next chapter will be dedicated to you for guessing – even if it's not the whole secret. 

**~~ So remember that the next chapter will be delayed by few days. Then it will be on to the sequel. =D Guess what – all up this chapter (reviews, a/n's, and actual chapter) is almost 10 000 words. I think someone needs more of a social life. *scampers off to find friends* ~~ **

**            |**

**            |**

**            |**

**            |**

**            |**

**            \/**

**ALSO IF SOME OF YOU HAVE GUESSED LOU'S SECRET – WHICH I'M SURE SOME OF YOU HAVE BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER – PLEASE ONLY TELL ME YOU KNOW AND DON'T ACTUALLY TELL ME HER SECRET BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE READ THE REVIEWS AND THEY WILL FIND OUT.**


	22. Touched By An Angel

**Ch 22 – **

**--LONG A/N— (but please read)**

**[a/n Alright everyone we have finally come to a close for What About Me, and to tell the truth I'm not that sad because I am so excited for the sequel. Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I needed a days of rest after camp. Because I am NOT highly skilled at white water rafting, I ended up spinning round in circles down rapids while screaming my head off. Then I crashed into a tree/log type thing and my raft went up out of the water and up onto it and I hung there dangling of some branch screaming because a huge spider had landed on my head while I was hanging. Then I capsized while everyone was to busy laughing at me to help, so I lost my shoes and paddle as I went down another rapid hanging onto the back of my over-turned raft thing. Of course then it decided to pour down so the rapids got stronger so I gave up and floated down the river on my back being hit by rocks beneath me. No that was not a clever thing to do but I had no energy left after 4 days of trekking up mountains. **

**But that's enough about camp because I need to say a few things. First of all I say a HUGE thank-you to 'luvhp224' because without her this story would have been so different. The chapters would have stayed short and undetailed, the story too clichéd, my grammar positively awful and the characters would have not much depth. Come to think of it I still do that but nowhere near as much so everyone give her a little thank-you right now. This chapter is dedicated to all of you have stayed with me for most of the story, luvhp224, VoicezWithin, Lizzie Weasley, magic sparkle 1, miss prongs, deer boy, etc. Also to people who have helped me: Nesserz, Naz1 etc. (Don't get offended if your name isn't mentioned and it should be because these are just randomly off the top of my head and this chapter is dedicated to everyone.) I also want to apologise here for any people I have been snappy with for no good reason, I have a quick temper and it doesn't take much to start it up. But this chapter is also mainly dedicated to Grimmauld for being the first to guess Lou's secret. Well done! Oh and also to Sarah Noisette because I say so.**

**Now I few of you have guessed Louise's secret and you told me you did and also what the secret was. I was actually a bit pissed of because I nicely asked you not to tell me because people look at the reviews but I won't make a huge fuss because it's the last chapter. Now don't feel stupid if you didn't guess because that was how I wanted it to be. Kind of. But speaking of reviews thank-you to every single person who reviewed because it meant a lot and I hope the people who didn't will review for this chapter. Over 800 reviews is amazing because this was always going to be around a 10 ch. fic with no Louise, no almost dying, no memory loss, no vampire plays etc. Amazing really how this story turned out. But I hope the sequel will be even better. **

**~~Oh and guess who won the Talent Quest? Yup, you guessed it – yours truly! Well actually it was my friend and I doing something totally embarrassing which is probably the only reason we won as were the only ones who had the guts to do it. But it's too embarrassing to tell you what we did.~~ ]**

**So now ladies and gents I give you the final installment of What About Me! **

***drum roll***

            ~*~*~*~*~*

            ~*~

_And then i see someone standing at the side of the stage_

_Not standing in the shadows, i see her face, glowing in the darkness in her own_

_Angel way:_

_I have come to make you better_

**Stevie**** Nicks – Touched By An Angel**

~*~

"Finished your last test?" Ginny asked as Harry plopped down beside her under the huge tree near the lake. 

"Thank Merlin – and I thought the OWLs were bad." Harry groaned as he laid his head down over his elbows.

"They are!" Ginny protested.

"You can tell me that after you do your NEWTs," Harry said as he sighed dramatically. 

"Okay, okay." Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes and lying against the tree. 

It was June and the school year was almost over. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been doing the NEWTs the past week and it had been a very tense time. By now everyone had finished their end of year exams and were all relaxing out on the grounds in the sunny warm weather. Ginny sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, basking in the sun's rays.

A loud shriek interrupted the peace as Parvati ran screaming across grass while a stupidly grinning Colin Creevey ran after her, holding out his arms. Ever since the ball in December he had become obsessed with her and declared his love daily. Apparently when she had kicked him in his groin he had taken it as a sign of affection. He decided that it wasn't the least bit creepy to take photos of her when she was sleeping, reading, eating, studying and showering. The latter he hadn't managed because she had bewitched the rubber ducky to chase him and bite his ears when he had tried to. 

"There they go again." Harry laughed, tilting his head to get a better look.

"I think Parvati secretly adores him too." Ginny joked, following the "couple" with her eyes and smirking. She saw Ron and Hermione coming over the hill behind them, their hands linked together and walking slowly. She nudged Harry with her elbow and nodded in their direction. Harry looked confused for a second before he unexpectedly smiled, looking happily at them.

"I'm glad they got together." Harry said thoughtfully, watching the whispering and smiling Ron and Hermione walking towards them leisurely. Hermione was giggling at something a very red Ron had said. He had shoved his hand in his robes and was blushing furiously.

"What?" Ginny asked, shifting over as they sat down.

"Nothing." Hermione said. "Just Ron commented on something about Luna and Neville over there."  They all turned their heads to see a happily smiling couple sitting on a rock next to the lake, Luna's head on Neville's shoulder.

"I'm sure we all did pretty well in our NEWTs don't you think?" Hermione asked.

Not waiting for a reply she plunged on. "I mean we might not have. What happens of someone got a Dreadful in everything?"

"Or a Troll." Harry said suddenly.

"You know I never quite knew if that was real. Of course I wouldn't know because I have never received one but that doesn't mean there isn't one. Oh no what happens if I get a Troll in everything? I'll have to repeat or maybe they'll make me drop out! Ginny if I repeat you have to stay with me okay? I swear in Transfiguration I got more than 6 wrong. Does that mean I fail? What happens if I only get an Exceeds Expectations? What happens if I get less than 12 NEWTs? What hap-"

"Hermione shut up!" Ginny said exasperatingly. "There is no such thing as a Troll; therefore you cannot get a Troll in everything. You are just about the smartest witch in the year so there is no way you can repeat and even if you did of course I would stick with you. Transfiguration is your best subject so you will obviously get an Outstanding, just like with every other subject okay?" 

Hermione nodded and took a deep breathe, shooting a grateful look at Ginny.

"Oh good, I didn't think I would get a Troll. But of course I hope I get enough NEWTs, my parents would be disappointed if I didn't do well. They're very big on results you know, then again so am I so-"

"_Hermione. . ._" Harry warned.  

Ginny laughed and threw a handful of grass at her. "Relax Mione, it means we can too." She said. Hermione had been impossible to get along with for the past weeks because of the exams. If you saw her coming everyone would instantly find a reason to leave – even Ron.

"Did you just throw grass at me?" Hermione sputtered in astonishment.

"Maybe."

"I can't believe you just threw grass at me!" Hermione said.

Ginny opened her mouth to answer but a lone figure near the castle distracted her. A blonde-haired, familiar figure. Ginny involuntarily stiffened; a shiver went through her body. 

Louise.

Ever since she had gotten that letter back from Madam Maxime their already shaky friendship had gotten worse. Ginny had been so confused that she had gone to Dumbledore, who had merely looked mysteriously at her and had said there was a mistake and not to worry about it because he would talk to Madam Maxime.

But Ginny had worried about it.

Something wasn't right about Louise. She had no flaws, she had suddenly appeared, she never got any letters from family and no one seemed know her outside of Hogwarts. Of course there was also the time all those months ago where she had almost died for no apparent reason. Now there was something odd about that all by itself. But she had the feeling that Louise was hiding something, something big. And all the other things just tied into it. 

So slowly Ginny had started talking less and less to Louise, not sitting with her that often and replacing her with Luna. She would acknowledge her with a nod or something whenever she saw her but that was basically it. Their friendship had already started dying from the moment Louise had told her all those months ago after the Quidditch trials that she didn't want to talk about something. Something about her parents.

"Ginny?" Ron asked, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Let's head over to the lake, Luna and Neville could use the company," Ginny said absently as she got up unsteadily, thinking that there would be less chance of Louise spotting them if they did. 

Ron's hands balled into fists, his happy grin fading quickly.

"And why would we want to sit with _him_?" he asked acidly.

"Because if you don't I'll use the same curse Hermione used on Marietta if you do," she snapped, not in the mood for having Ron torment Neville.

"If he tries anything. . ." Ron grumbled as he got up.

"Then I will personally make his life hell, not you. I told you I had forgiven him because he did something for me and if I've forgiven him, you've forgiven him." Ginny finished, giving her brother look for look.

Ron held up his hands in defeat, still muttering slightly but not so loud that Ginny could hear him.

"Whew I wouldn't like to get on the bad side of you," Harry said seriously as he entwined his hand with hers and they headed over to the lake.

"You already have." Ginny reminded him, with a slight grin.

Harry rubbed the eye that Ginny had punched. "Oh yes," he said darkly. "I do remember that, my head was ringing for days after you punched me. Malfoy took a special delight in telling me how I was beat up by a girl."

Ginny didn't answer, only smiled up at him. Harry kissed her forehead, shielding the afternoon sun out of her eyes. 

"I don't regret it then," she whispered, letting go of his hand and smiling at Luna and Neville. Ron and Hermione followed closely behind them, Ron glowering at Neville.

"Hi Ginny, Harry, Hermione. . ." Neville gulped. "…Ron."

Ron remained silent, ignoring Ginny's death stare. She stamped on his foot covertly, making him wince and yelp, "Hello." 

"We were just talking about what we wanted to do when we finish school." Luna said conversationally as they all sat down. 

"Quidditch." Harry said instantly as he lay down on the long grass.

"Trust. . ." Hermione mumbled, rolling her eyes at him.

"Well what do you want to be then?" Harry asked defensively.

"Well. . ."

"Yes?"

"Promise not to laugh?" Hermione asked nervously.

They all nodded with interest, getting comfortable.

"I want to teach. . . here." Hermione said quickly, looking down at her lap.

"Seriously?" Luna asked, her huge eyes widening.

"Yes, I want to teach Transfiguration, or Defence Against the Dark Arts if McGonagall is still teaching."

"Well I want to be an Auror." Ron said confidently.

"That could be good actually, I used to want to be one." Harry said with interest.

"What about you Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I think I want to work at St. Mungo's." Luna said thoughtfully. A painful look crossed Neville's face and Luna's hand sneaked into his, giving it a small squeeze.

"What about you?" she asked him.

"I'm not really sure," Neville said quietly. "Sometimes I want to be an Auror too, but then I remember what happened to my parents."

Nobody said anything, only gave him sympathetic heartfelt glances as Luna gave his hand another squeeze. 

"You wanted to be a teacher or something didn't you Gin?" Luna asked.

"I did-do want to be teacher. I just don't know what for. Though sometimes I think I want to sing." She said thoughtfully.

"You could sing you know, you have a good voice." Hermione said matter-of-factly. 

Ginny nodded her head; a fresh wind flew across her face smelling of summer after rain. She could sing, but it wouldn't take her very far. She wanted to do something different. 

"Hi guys," said a soft voice from behind them.

"Hey Lou." Luna said warmly. Ginny looked down at the grass and nodded.  "Have a seat; we're talking about the future."

"Sounds fun." Louise said as she sat next to Hermione. 

"So what do you want to be?" Luna asked.

"I want to help people." Louise said after a pause.

"Isn't that something that Muggles do?" Luna said, wrinkling her nose.

"Physiatrists." Hermione said helpfully.

"Yeah those." Luna said, turning back to Louise.

"No, I want to help people, to guide them." Louise said, not elaborating any further.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, still staring at the ground. There was something odd about the sentence, but she couldn't quite place it. 

"Like some sort of healer?" Ron asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"No." was the quiet reply. They all fell silent for a while, just content to sit together in peace after so many hectic weeks.

"I want to move in together after school finishes." Harry said whispered to her presently.

Her head was lying in the crook of his neck and he reached for her hand and gripped it gently. She looked up at the sky; it was one of those beautiful summer skies. Not the icy winter ones, or the cloudy autumn ones, or the light empty spring sky but the deep warm blue of summer. A few clouds drifted in the distance slowly, the pure white contrasting against the blue.

"I wouldn't mind that," Ginny said with a smile. "But I think Mum would." She added with a chuckle. 

"I mean it though Ginny, I want to spend my life with you. That may sound weird because we're so young but I love you. We've been together six months now."

Ginny sucked in her breath. That was the first time he had said those three little words the whole time they had been together. _I want to marry you_, she thought but didn't say. She was only sixteen but both she and Harry knew they had something special. They had been through a lot this year.

"Me too," she said instead as she shifted closer and breathed in his scent.

Harry smiled and glanced over at Louise. "What's happening with you and Louise? You never speak anymore." He asked softly.

"We just drifted apart." She said sadly, finally looking at Louise. She was sitting apart from everyone with an undecipherable expression on her face, watching everyone. Ron and Hermione had got up and wandered a few wait away and were currently wrapped in a strong hug.  Luna and Neville were talking about something amusing by the way they were both smiling and laughing. 

"Hey guys, say cheese!" a voice called suddenly. Hermione and Ron turned to look at Colin Creevey in front of all of them, still hugging and smiling. Luna turned in surprise as Neville, in even more surprise, promptly fell of the rock and fell backwards into the lake. Harry and Ginny didn't turn in time and they heard the click of the camera and Colin's whoop of joy.

"That should be great." He said eagerly, taking the photo and shaking it. Neville had broken to the surface and was sputtering for breath. Luna looked horrified and was reaching out her hands to bring him in. Unfortunately she slipped too and slipped headfirst into the cool water. Ron was laughing and went to the edge to help them. 

"Nice." He laughed as he held out a hand to Luna. She gave him an evil grin and pulled his and as he too toppled into the water. As well as Hermione who was still holding his hand.

"What was that for?" Ron sputtered. Hermione was gasping in shock while Luna and Neville laughed uproariously. Ron ran out of the water and dragged an unsuspecting Harry in.

"I would have thought you would put up more of a fight." Ginny teased him. She stiffened as Louise came and stood by her. 

"Sorry Ginny." She said seriously. Then she suddenly grabbed her as Ron and Harry ran in and picked her up. She kicked and screamed, demanding to be put down. But it was no use as they threw her into the water unmercifully. 

"You're dead." She said as they cannon balled in beside her. Her robes were weighing her down but she ignored them as she jumped on top of Harry and proceeded to almost drown them.

"Louise get in here!" Luna yelled in the middle of the water fight a few minutes later.

"I can't!" said the laughing Louise. "I have to go see Dumbledore about something." She said. She stopped by Colin and he handed her the photo, she smiled at it and then pocketed it. 

She made her way up to the castle and towards the Headmaster's office. She came to a stop in front of the gargoyle and put her hand on it for a second. It sprung aside instantaneously and she walked inside.

Albus Dumbledore looked up as she entered.

"Ah, Miss Legna. How are you?"

"I'm fine Albus, but I need a favour for tonight." She said. Dumbledore didn't even bat an eyelid at her calling him by his first name as he nodded.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"I cannot believe I have one more day at Hogwarts," Harry said that evening in the common room.

"I can't believe I'm going into 7th year." Ginny countered. Everyone was relaxing in the common and Harry was lying on the couch with his head in her lap. Ron was ranting to Dean about how the Chudley Cannons had only lost because the Referee was biased. Dean looked not much less that extremely bored. Hermione was at a meeting for the Heads and Prefects that was called up suddenly about five minutes ago. Neville and Colin were playing Exploding Snap on the floor, and you could hear them randomly shouting out as the cards exploded.

"So you're going to try out for Quidditch?" Ginny asked him, closing her eyes and laying her head back on the arm of the couch.

Harry didn't get the chance to answer as Hermione came running into the common room from the portrait. She looked slightly anxious.

"Back so soon?" Ron called out as he got up off the floor. "Didn't you only leave three minutes ago?"

"Something has. . . happened. . . everyone. . . Hall right now," She panted. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking at her oddly, although a few of the first years looked frightened. 

"Now everyone!" Hermione shouted as she ran upstairs to get everyone out of their dorms.

"Wonder what's going on." Ginny said as they headed to the Hall.

"Me too." Harry said grimly, herding several 2nd years out the door. 

As they reached the entrance to the Hall, they saw a very disapproving and annoyed McGonagall directing students inside.

"What's happening?" Ron asked as they came closer.

"The Headmaster has organised a. . . surprise." McGonagall said in an irritated voice.

They all exchanged glances, Hermione looking less worried now and more curious. As they came piling in they noticed that all the other houses were already there and waiting. Waiting for the man standing in front of them to say something.

People were whispering furiously, nudging and shoving, muttering under their breath. Dumbledore simply clasped his hands together and waited with a benign smile on his face for the noise to stop. 

The whispering came to a stop presently and they all waited for him to speak. 

But he didn't.

He waved his wand and suddenly the room was covered in the same sleeping bags as they had had in 3nd year when Sirius Black was on the loose. People looked around in confusement, waiting for an explanation or something to happen. But nothing happened and there was no explanation. Dumbledore lowered his half-moon glasses at them as his secretive yet always twinkling blue eyes looked at them all with merriment.

"Sleep tight." He said, glancing at Louise before turning away with a swish of robes and disappearing.

"Am I missing something?" Ron asked, bewilderment showing on his freckled face.

"Just as much as everyone else. . ." Hermione trailed off. "In the meeting they only said to gather your houses and take them quickly down to the Hall."

Everyone else was looking just as puzzled as they were, talking to their friends and looking worriedly at the closed entrance doors. Professor McGonagall had also disappeared as had every teacher who had been present. Ginny watched as several 4th years walked boldly over to the doors and opened them. But they never made it past the doors as they were flung backwards into various sleeping bags that closed on them. 

"Why in Merlin's name would they want to lock us in the Great Hall?" Ginny exploded.

"I believe Alb-Dumbledore thought we would like a surprise for the end of the year." Louise said calmly.

Hermione's Head Girl instincts began to take over and she cupped her hands over mouth and yelled over the noise,

"Everyone in bed now! No talking!" 

"Hermione!" Ron whispered furiously and pulled her backwards by her arm.

"What Ron?"

"You can't tell them to be quiet!" he said in a scandalised voice, casting nervous looks at the still puzzled students.

"Why on earth not Ron?" she answered, snatching her hand back and crossing her arms. She raised an eyebrow quizzically when he didn't answer straight away and turned back to direct everyone.

Ron grabbed her again. "Because if you do they will get revenge. Think about it Mione. We're in the Hall with no teachers and basically no rules, which means if you boss them around they will get us when we're asleep."

"Ron that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! They're going to thank me for this just-" 

She never got to finish her sentence as something hit her in the back of her head. Something soft, squishy and large.

Hermione whirled around instantly. The whole crowd had gone silent. They watched her calmly from their spots, eyes glancing from the person who had thrown the pillow and Hermione's increasingly red face.

"Who. Threw. That?" she asked slowly and deliberately.

"Well someone had to Mudblood, you weren't quite correct you see. I believe you were under the impression you were doing us a favour by bossing us around. See, we don't want you talking about shutting us up. We want you talking about how _you're_ going to shut up."  Malfoy's cold, sneering voice said as he cut through the thick silence.

Hermione had no time to answer as two pillows hit Draco Malfoy hard in the stomach.

"Basically Malfoy, we don't even want you talking." Harry said pleasantly. Hermione stifled a giggle at Malfoys's stunned expression. She picked up a pillow and threw it at him. It hit him with no force whatsoever and Malfoy just blinked. Ron buried his head in his hands and groaned.

"Completely ruined the effect." He muttered under his breath. 

"Ron!" Ginny said, picking up a pillow and whacking him. "Don't be so mean. Just because Hermione can't throw for beans doesn't mean you can insult her." She said with a grin. Hermione looked very offended. 

"Look everyone, this is getting ridiculous. Just get into your sle-" Hermione was awarded by another pillow at her head.

"Now really," she said with her hands on her hips. "Is that necessary?" She glared at Ginny, who pointed to Harry, who pointed to Ron, who pointed to a small and scared looking 2nd year. The second year then shrugged and threw a pillow at Dennis Creevy. Dennis Creevy threw one at his brother who was too busy taking a photo to duck. So Colin then threw one back at Dennis but it hit Crabbe instead. Crabbe stood there for a second blinking then looked at Malfoy for instructions. Malfoy threw up his hands in annoyance and walked away. 

Hermione lost her patience and threw several pillows at her friends. "This is going to turn into some school-wide pillow fight, and then you'll be sorry."

Big mistake.

Ginny's eyes widened with delight, taking Hermione's words in. She looked up and saw that Louise was looking at her with a glimmer of a smile on her lips. Try as she may, Ginny couldn't help but grin back. Louise lifted her hand up slowly and held up three fingers. Then two. Then one.

They both ran forward and dived on top of their target. Luna Lovegood.

"Ah! Stop! Ouch. . . what was that for?" Luna squealed, trying to beat them away. Neville, her knight in shining armour, tried to come to her rescue but was intervened by a very gleefully grinning Ron. 

"Hello Neville." He said softly. Neville stammered something incoherent and backed away slowly. Fortunately Hermione saw what her boyfriend was doing and next thing he knew she had leapt on top of him and was beating him with a pillow.

"Should. . . be setting. . . an. . . example." Hermione said as she beat him unmercifully with the pillow.

"Ouch Mione! Shouldn't _you_ be setting an example?" Ron yelled, rubbing his head.

Hermione stopped and thought about this.

"I'm sorry." She said in a nervous voice, backing away from Ron. Ron stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"EVERYONE ON HERMIONE!" he yelled. Hermione shrieked and tried to avoid the hundreds of people that came rushing towards her.

And that was all it took. People threw themselves into the fight kicking, screaming, yelling and laughing. Everyone joined in, even throwing some of the sleeping bags. Pillows were flying through the air and people laughing and screaming echoed off the stone walls of the Hall. 

Ginny laughed alongside Louise. She looked at her for a second. Standing next to her now she got the feeling that if they really tried, they could go back to being friends. Really tried. Louise must have sensed Ginny looking at her because she turned her head and stared back at her. They stood there in the middle of the fight, not saying anything. Ginny looked into her grey-blue eyes, getting the feeling they were telling her something. Something she needed to know. 

Before they could say anything Ginny was whisked away by Harry, who had picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and demanded him to put her down.

"As you wish my lady." He said with a bow as he put her on her feet. 

"Now, I don't believe I've got you with a pillow yet." Harry said with a grin. 

"Catch me if you can!" Ginny shouted as she ran through the crowd.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled merrily from his spot behind the crack in the Great Hall doors. Louise glanced at him from her spot on the floor where she had been attacked by Luna and Neville with pillows. She nodded in thanks as he closed the doors with a gentle pull.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry." 

Pause.

"_Harry_."

"Mmm. . . no I don't own a Niffler." Harry mumbled into his sleeping bag.

"HARRY!" Ginny whispered loudly.

"What. . . Ginny. . . what are you doing?" 

"Come on." Ginny whispered.

"What time is it?" Harry asked groggily, as he got up anyway. The Hall was pitch black apart from a single candle by the doors. 

"Just follow me." Ginny answered.

They both crept over the bodies littered all over the floor. The pillow war had lasted well over 2 hours and everyone had fallen asleep instantly afterwards they were so tired.

"The doors won't open." Harry said. "There's some sort of charm on them remember?"

Ginny reached forwards and opened the doors.

Harry made a face and followed her out.

Instead of going up the stairs she headed out the front doors. It was pouring down outside. There was no thunder or lightening to make it interesting, just buckets of rain falling down. The sky was dark and huge, never seeming to end. There were no stars yet you couldn't see the clouds.

"We're not going out there are we?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Surely you don't want to spend your last night at Hogwarts sleeping and doing something normal?" Ginny asked as she stepped outside.

"I wouldn't call a pillow fight in the Great Hall normal." Harry said dryly, though he grinned at her.

Ginny grabbed his hand and ran out into the rain. She let go and sun around, holding her arms out to the sky. She stuck out her tongue and let the rain fall on it, still spinning.

Harry kicked a puddle of water at her, jumping as she did it back to him.

"Raindrops are falling on my head," Ginny sung, dodging another shoot of water he kicked at her. "But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red."

"Crying's not for me," Harry sung in an atrocious voice. 

"Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining." Ginny joined in with him.

"I hate this song." Harry said. Ginny ran and stomped in a puddle right near him, flinging wet muddy water all over him.

"That was uncalled for." Harry exclaimed as he grabbed her around the middle and dropped her gently in a puddle.

"So was. . ." Ginny trailed off. She had caught sight of one of the windows. Someone was staring down at them. She squinted her eyes and almost gasped. What on earth was Louise doing up there? She blinked and the person was gone. Like she had imagined it. Had she?

"So was what?" Harry prodded her, sitting down in the puddle with her.

"Nothing." She smiled as she jumped up, casting one last glance at the window. "I just thought of another song."

"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again." Ginny sung loudly. Harry groaned and covered his ears.

"Anything but that song." He pleaded.

"What's wrong with this song? Everyone sings it when it's raining." Ginny said, offended.

"Exactly."

"Oh." Ginny shrugged. "Oh well. I've a smile on my face; I'll walk down the lane with a happy refrain. Singing, singing in the rain!" Harry growled and ran at her. She screamed then laughed as he slipped and fell in another puddle.

"Smooth." She teased, walking up beside him. He made no answer.

"Harry?" Ginny asked nervously. She knelt down next to him, trying to turn him over.

"Harry? Harry!" she yelled. Harry suddenly flung open his eyes and pulled her down next to him, then started tickling her.

"No! No. . . please stop. . .now! Please!" Ginny gasped, laughing hysterically.

"You sound like a banshee you know?" Harry said with a smirk, lying on his back on the wet ground. Ginny lay beside him, still gasping for breath.

She shook her head at him, giggling. Harry rolled his eyes and stared up at the sky, still pouring down on them heavily.

Ginny started moving her legs and arms beside him suddenly, back and forth, back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he sat up. 

"Making a mud angel." Ginny answered, still moving her arms and legs. Harry watched her shining face, falling even more in love with her every minute. 

"What are you doing now?" he asked her when she had stopped moving.

"Thinking how I am going to manage getting up."

"Just get up." Harry said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'll ruin the angel." Came the obstinate reply.

Harry looked at her for a second before reaching out his hand and taking hers. She lifted her head quizzically at him.

"Hold on to me." He said as he pulled her up carefully. Ginny turned around and looked at her flawless angel. Her eyes went from Harry to the angel in amazement.

"I've never made one of those without ruining it by putting a handprint in it." She said in awe.

"Now you have." Harry said with a smile.

Ginny dropped her jaw and hugged him suddenly, knocking him backwards.

"Ouch." He said, grinning weakly at her.

"I think I'm crazy about you." She whispered in his ear.

Harry pulled back and looked at her for a second. A trace of a smile reached his lips, making his eyes shine. "Well that's good." He said as he watched the corners of her lips go skyward. "See, I'm sort of fond of you myself." He said, hugging her tighter, knocking his glasses askew. 

She chuckled appreciatively. "Come on, we're going to freeze to death."

They walked up the slippery steps to the entrance doors, their sopping robes weighing them down and hair dripping on their faces. Harry turned the doorhandle. 

Then turned it again.

And again. 

"Locked?" Ginny asked, in a voice that plainly said she hoped it was exactly the opposite.

Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes and groaned. "You don't happen to have your wand on you do you?" he asked hopefully. Ginny shook her head, flinging water everywhere.

Harry sighed and slumped down against the doors. Ginny looked around, trying to find something or someone to help them. Failing at this, she sunk down next to Harry. The rain still hadn't let up and the sky was as dark as ebony.

Then she started to laugh. 

Really laugh. Not a quiet giggle or a happy chuckle, but a loud, rocking laughter. 

Harry stared. "Why are you. . . _laughing_?" he asked in bewilderment. 

"Because. . . we're stuck. . . out here. . . for the rest of. . . the night." Ginny managed out between laughs. Harry bit back a grin and pulled her closer. They leant their heads together and stared out at the rain.

"Singin in the rain, just singin in the rain. . ." Ginny hummed softly as they both gradually drifted off.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

"Mmmph. . ." Hermione mumbled, opening sleep-filled eyes. She groaned and sat up, her back and neck feeling stiff because of sleeping on the floor. All around her groggy-eyed students were rising slowly. They all looked slightly confused to be waking up where they usually had meals.  Hermione looked behind her and smiled at the tightly curled up Ron a few feet away. He looked like a huge, overgrown baby. 

Luna and Neville were both snuggled together on top of a few pillows and a sleeping bag; both had happy, contented looks on their faces. Colin Creevy was at her feet, hugging his camera protectively to him and snoring loudly. Louise was tucked inside her sleeping bag, only her golden hair visible. Harry and Ginny were. . .

Nowhere? Hermione thought in surprise. She looked around, feeling less sleepy by the second. Seeing no sight of them, she crawled over to Ron hurriedly. 

"Ron, wake up!" she said.

Ron mumbled something incoherent and rolled over onto his stomach. Hermione rolled him back over and shook him.

"Geroff me Mione!" he said, waking up with a start.

"Ron, did Ginny and Harry go back up to the tower last night?" Hermione asked.

Ron opened his eyes instantly, upon hearing something about his best friend and his sister.

"Nooo. . ." he said suspiciously, sitting up and looked around.

"Well they're not in here." Hermione said. 

Ron's eyes narrowed. "If he's tried anything with her. . ." he threatened.

"Oh Ron get over it, you need to give Ginny space to breathe you know." 

"Well then why did you wake me up and tell me they were gone?" Ron asked her.

Hermione looked taken aback. "I don't know." She said, puzzled. "Why did I tell you?"

Ron sprung up with an agility he shouldn't have had after just waking up and pushed past people to the doors. Hermione got up and chased after him. He thundered up the stairs and up into the tower. Hermione waited outside the portrait, not wanting to be present. He came striding out, looking perplexed.

"Ron, you are completely overreacting." Hermione stated as he ran down the Hall. She sighed and walked after him, feeling sorry for Ginny and Harry when he found them.

10 minutes later Ron had been all over the castle and still hadn't found them. Hermione had given up and was sitting outside the Great Hall doors, shaking her head in slight amusement.

Ron came rushing down the stairs. "They're nowhere!" he said in frustration. "I checked the library, broom closets, Room of Requirement. . ."

"Broom closets?" Hermione said with a smile.

Ron had the grace to blush. "So maybe they weren't in there, but still."

His face lit up. "Quidditch Pitch!" he almost yelled.

He flung open the front doors and stepped back in shock as Ginny and Harry, who had been sleeping against the doors, fell backwards.

"What the?" he asked, coming closer. Hermione got up and walked over to them, eyed wide.

Ginny opened her eyes, her vision blurry. Something red was in her vision but she couldn't quite make out what it was.

"ACHOO!" she sneezed, her vision clearing. The first thing she saw was a very red upside-down Ron Weasley staring down at her.

"Good morning." She said weakly, smiling winningly. Harry had woken up as well and was now trying to slowly back away from Ron. Unfortunately he started coughing and sneezing, causing Ron to notice him.

Ginny sniffed as she sat up, shivering in her still damp robes. _Damn, cold._ She thought, coughing.

"And I suppose it was a good _night_." Ron said, narrowing his eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes, seeing where this was going. "No Ron, we just wanted to see the rain and when we tried to get back in the doors were locked."

"A likely story." Ron scoffed. Ginny's eyes flared, she was sick of her brother's protectiveness.

"Ron. . ." she said threateningly.

"Ginny, go back up to your dorm now." Ron began, ignoring the tell-tale signs of his sister's temper being ignited. 

"Ronald Weasley," she began, her eyes glowing. Ron took a step backwards. "Don't you dare boss me around, I am sixteen years old and you should know that." She had advanced on Ron, who was steadily walking backwards away from her.

"Now you can either leave us alone, or act normally." She said carefully, eyes blazing. Ron nodded mutely. Ginny opened her mouth to say something else but instead a gigantic sneeze rocked her body. 

Hermione giggled.

Ginny opened her mouth again to speak, but closed it again and let out a laugh, her eyes mirthful. Harry snorted and Ron let out a whoop. They all cracked up laughing, getting strange looks from people coming out of the Hall.

            ~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny looked in the mirror. 

This year had changed her so much, she reflected. When she looked at herself, she couldn't see any traces of the old Ginny. The Ginny who had died because she didn't know how to live. 

But all the things that had happened this year had changed her too. Louise, Quidditch, Harry, losing her memory, being lied too, coming close to death. But she wouldn't change anything for the world. When she woke up in the morning she was excited, instead of the deep dread she had when she had woken up before.

She took one last look in the mirror before heading down to the common room. The train was leaving in about an hour, and everyone was saying their goodbyes, especially the 7th years. She walked down the stairs, finding the room empty. She took in the sight of the red and gold room for the last time for two months, thinking of all that had taken place here this year.

She walked out of the common room and through the portrait hole.

"See you soon Virginia!" the Fat Lady called from her painting. Ginny waved and nodded, before turning around and continuing on her way. She sniffled and coughed again, cursing her cold.

As she was walking towards down the hall, she heard some shouting and glasses clinking. Curiously, she sidetracked to find the source of the noise. It seemed to be coming from an empty classroom on her left. She opened the door quietly and peered inside.

A very drunk Ron and Harry met her eyes, laughing and shouting merrily.

"Gin Gin!" Ron said, catching sight of her in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing?" she moaned, walking inside and shutting the door behind her.

"Saying everyone's names backwards." Ron said, taking another swig of his drink.

"Butterbeer?" Ginny asked in disbelief, catching sight of the bottle. "You can't get drunk on Butterbeer!"

"Unless you mix it with Firewhisky." Ron said.

"- and Rocketgin."

"- and Skrewtrum."

Ginny threw up her hands in despair. 

"See, you're Ynnig Yelsaew, I'm Nor Yelsaew and Harry is Yrrah Rettop." Ron said.

"Yup, I'm you're a redtop." Harry laughed, having another gulp. He coughed and sneezed, still suffering from the cold.

"Who else is there mate?" Ron asked. "Anul Doogevol – Haha! Anul! Anal!" he said, laughing.

Harry laughed stupidly with him, they would stop for a second and one of them would yell out "Anal!" and they would crack up again. Ginny shook her head in amusement.

"There's you're friend too Gin, what's her name? Laura?"

"Louise."

"Yeah her. She would be Esiuol. . . What's her last name again?"

"Legna." Ginny said.

"That would make it -"

"_Angel!_" Ginny breathed in, her mind racing frantically. Her mind was reliving mental pictures.

_Louise in an angel outfit for Halloween. . ._

_Louise's angelic golden features. . ._

_Louise lying down with her hair fanned out around her head like a halo. . ._

_Louise having no relatives. . ._

_The letter from Madam Maxime saying there was no Louise Legna at Beauxbatons. . ._

"That's a funny last name backwards isn't it?" Ron guffawed. "Hey Gin! Gin, where are you going?"

Ginny didn't answer, she sprinted downstairs and outside, to where she had seen Louise last. She tore across the grounds to where Luna and Neville were sitting.

"Where's Louise?" she asked desperately.

"She said she was going to see you." Luna said in surprise. Ginny spun around without answering, running back up to the common room.

She burst inside the portrait hole, ignoring the "Back so soon?" from the Fat Lady.

She ran up the stairs two at a time and ran into her dorm.

It was empty. Ginny let out a moan of frustration and sagged against the door. Her eyes came to a rest at something lying on her bed.

An envelope.

Ginny walked over to it, recognising it as the letter Louise had given her for her birthday all that time ago. She had forgotten all about it.

On top was a single white feather. Ginny picked it up and studied it; it seemed to be giving off an enthralling glow. 

She picked up the letter and opened it slowly and began to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Do not worry about not being able to say goodbye. That was how I wished it to be. Let me explain. You see, I started this year with a mission._

_That mission was you._

_I did succeed in that mission, but not altogether the way I had planned. I had wanted for us to part on good terms, because it would be the last time I would ever see you. Unfortunately, I think you guessed something was not quite right about me. Therefore we slowly drifted apart. I couldn't leave however, until things were perfect in your life. Which they are now._

_If you haven't guessed yet what I withheld from you, then I will tell you now. Every single person has a supernatural being watching over them, be they good or bad. Those beings have been alive for billions of years, watching over everyone. We're rarely talked about; oddly enough we're talked about the most by non-magical folk. Though this is mostly in jest._

_To everyone else I am just one of those beings. But to you, I am your guardian angel. Now, do not laugh and roll your eyes Ginny – because I know you are._

Ginny smiled, it was so like Louise to know exactly what she was doing and feeling. Now she knew why.

_Did you ever wonder why I chose you and only you to be my friend straight away? Did you ever wonder why I was always helping you? Did you ever wonder why I worked so hard to show everyone else the Ginny underneath the shadow?_

_A guardian angel cannot save someone from physical harm, no matter what people say. If this was untrue, do you think I would have hesitated in giving your memory back or saving you when you fell of your broom? No, a guardian angel does what I did. I showed you how to let your true colours shine, how to show everyone else how special you were. I could already see all that._

_Another thing I must tell you is that a guardian angel can only appear once in your life to rescue you. But they are never not there. You probably wondering why I chose to come to you so young, when something may happen later on in life and I won't be able to help you. But I will always be able to help you, just not in body. I'm kind of like a conscience to you now. You can just hear my voice, speaking softer than anyone else. _

_But I think a question you really want answered is what happened to me around Halloween, when you mistook me for dead. _

_I have to be able to talk with my sisters, to connect with them. Sometimes this can go wrong. This happens rarely, but it is possible. My sisters tried to connect with me so I had to quickly run somewhere else, because I go into a state of unconsciousness when I connect. Unfortunately my sisters had begun to connect, causing me to fall into unconsciousness while I was still running. I reached the common room, almost slipping into unconsciousness when I fell over. _

_It is dangerous to hurt yourself in physical form when connecting. And I did one of the worst possible injuries: my head. I was still able to connect with my sisters but I was unable to wake up. Albus Dumbledore was the only one to guess what was going on after he took me to his office. He spent the whole time trying to heal me and wake me up. When he finally did I had to explain. _

_ The last thing I need to say is about the feather._

_It's a healing feather, but it can do many other things. I cannot tell you these things because you will have to work them out for yourself. It has come from my own wings and no matter how much you try; you cannot lose it once you have touched it. It is with you forever. _

_I wish you a wonderful life Ginny, but no matter what I will be there sharing it with you. _

_Love, Louise. _

_PS – I hope you enjoy the photo._

Ginny dropped the letter, not moving from her position on the bed. She picked up the photo which had fallen out of the envelope and looked at it. It was the picture of all of them by the lake yesterday. Ron and Hermione were wrapped in a hug, smiling and waving and the picture. She and Harry were lying on the grass together, her head in the crook of his neck. She laughed when she saw Neville, in the process of falling into the lake while a shocked Luna stared at him. 

Louise was in the far corner of the photo, though not look at it. She was watching everyone with a secret smile on her face, though her expression was unreadable. The sunlight fell on her hair, making it go golden. Ginny felt a tear fall down her cheek, leaving a wet salty trail down her face.

She fingered the feather absently, stroking its silky sides. A shout interrupted her thoughts. She started suddenly, clutching the letter, feather and photo to her chest. 

It was time to leave. 

She walked down slowly, still not coming to terms with what she had just discovered. She met her brother, Harry and Hermione at the doors.

"Ready?" Harry asked, as she stuffed the envelope containing the feather, letter and photo into her robes.

"Yeah. How come you two are sober? Shouldn't you be extremely drunk or hung over?" she asked curiously.

Ron and Harry cast sheepish looks at a glaring Hermione.

"Mione here fixed up a potion for us." Ron said, looking at the floor.

"Ah…" Ginny said with a smile, winking at Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but look amused. 

"Where's Louise?" Harry asked as they started walking to the train.

"Uh, she's left. You know – being an exchange student and all." Ginny lied.

They walked past the lake. Harry chose that moment to have a sneezing fit. 

"Damn . . . cold." He muttered between sneezes. Ginny laughed. Harry frowned all of a sudden.

"Ginny how come your cold's gone?" he asked, stopping.

Ginny stopped as well. It _was_ gone. She hadn't sneezed or coughed since she had held the. . .

"_Feather._" She whispered.

"Huh? Feather?" Ron said, he and Hermione had stopped as well.

"Um, I mean. . . _whether_ or not I have a cold. . . you still do." Ginny asked meekly.

"Yesss." Harry said, looking at her oddly.

All of a sudden Ginny caught sight of something in the sky. Something that she could only just see, peeking through the huge white puffy clouds. She stared up at it as it soared gracefully upwards and onwards. She smiled and waved, though knowing Louise wouldn't see her. But she was wrong; the figure raised a tiny arm in the air and then continued on.

"Ginny? What are you waving at?" Harry asked, looking at the sky.

"Just my guardian angel." She said.

Harry laughed, "Tell her I say bye." He joked.

"I think she already knows." Ginny said, turning to him.

She looped her arms around him, watching Ron and Hermione run towards the train. Something hit her there and then.

"What about me?" she asked no one in particular.

"What about you?" Harry answered.

"I'm going to all on my own next year. No brothers, no Hermione, no Louise and no you." She said a bit sadly.

Harry squeezed her shoulders. "You'll be seeing me next year, I promise it."

Ginny smiled up at him as she drew him into a kiss. __

_I've really been touched by an angel_, were her last thoughts.

**[a/n and there you have it everyone. *tear* so much for not feeling sad, because I am now. Wow, now that was another REALLY long chapter. *whoops* Now I am expecting every single person to review now. For the people who have been reading this but not reviewing, its time to press that purple button and tell me what you think. For the wonderful, amazing people who reviewed almost every chapter… I'm expecting LONG reviews telling me what you thought about this chapter. Thanks again to everyone who's stuck with me on this. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oooh! And thanks VERY MUCH to the person who gave me the idea for a school wide pillow fight!! I don't know who you are or if you're still reading it because I have such terrible memory but thank you! **

**Thanks to: **solar, bballgirl02, Mep, Hermionehp110, PureWhiteLilly, Kay Spring, licky, Seeker Ginny, dolphingirl79, Ronaholic, cggeek241, rattyrowe, US HP Fan, Fancyeyes, Jlatmil1, Londonlover, starlight-aurora.

Drew – you know I even have a slight respect for people who review while logged in. people like you who are cowards are exactly that – cowards. I find flamers one of the lowest forms of people who waste their time reviewing something they don't like. Its silly and ridiculous. I hope you get a life and stop wasting mine.

Squeak4ever – yes you are right about Louise so well done on that. Although I did ask people not to say in their reviews.

Lunatic ladybug – I'm terrible at hand-eye coordination lmao. Don't worry you are not "blur" for not realising her secret. It was fairly hard. I have no doubt that you read every chapter.

Magic sparkle 1 – so were you right? Did you guess her secret? Thank-you for not putting it on your review. So many people did that and I got so pissed off. So thank-you.

Kat Davi – usually you give such long reviews! Anyway, let me know what you think.

Bekah Tahiri Solo BTS – well done – I was hoping some people would catch that.

Happynutcase – you're like me, I'm strangely obsessed with death too. *high five* Fortunately I didn't die on camp, although I came very close. *twitches*  Lol, you're keeping count of how many times Ginny hurts people – good on you! But no there is no pattern.

Queen Anne of N.O – I hope I didn't offend you then! I remember seeing an Irish Dance once and cracking up. It was very amusing. 

Hannah – the song is by Shannon Noll (our runner up for Australian Idol) although he didn't sing it originally. Some other person did.  I adore Luna and Neville together; they seem made to be together to me.  Was your theory about Lou right?

Luvhp224 – I gave a big satisfied sigh when it came to answering your review(s). I had been so upset we wouldn't speak again. Yes, I did erase my reply to you because I was so ashamed of it, so no you are not going crazy. The school camp was a nightmare, I had to be paired with someone I barely knew. You;ve read Saving Francesca too?!  I adore that book, it is one of my all time faves. Though their school camp was MUCH easier than ours. For one thing we were in tents no cabins. How's your hay fever going? Camp gave me a bad cold actually. But anyway, I worked hard on this chapter. It didn't flow as easily as the last one but I tried REALLY hard. I started at the top and checked grammar. Then I went back to the top and did detail. Then I went back and did spelling. And then I repeated it all. Tell me if it shows because I really hope it does. Now remember, no treading carefully because I want your honest opinion. But you have the last word here so use it wisely because I can defend myself. Don't just tell me about what was wrong but what you liked as well, I feel better if you at least say one thing you liked. I look forward to what you have to say eagerly and I also look forward to seeing you for the sequel. Thanks again for all the help on this fic, muchos gracias. Oh yes and a quote: "Have no friends not equal to yourself." _– Confucious _(relates to your pig quote which I really enjoyed)

Grimmauld – don't worry about it. I'm sorry the chapter isn't totally dedicated to you, if I had more it would be. I think Luna and Neville make a great couple too, so cute. 

Nymphadora14 (LadyCandlelight – next time could you space it out? It lengthened the page so I had to keep moving it over. I'm glad you liked it but next time use spaces.

VoicezWithin – Yes, Hermione was a great little distracter wasn't she? The girl who cried in the Talent Quest was actually a real life experience (no it wasn't me), which is why I included it because it was so hilarious at the time. Crabbe and Goyle was just something I came up with on the spot – though funny too. Did you enjoy the pillow fight in this chapter too? I agree about Neville and Luna, they are so right for each other. With the parody, I'm not sure what I would base it on. I want to do one though still.  No Louise was not a vampire, but it was an. . . interesting guess.  Thanks for telling me about the bloopers, I went and fixed them.  I think you gathered this was the last chapter and thanks for the long review too!

Abc – well as normal as their friendship can get when one is an angel.

Sarah Noisette – good guess about Louise, even though I asked people not to say in their reviews.  The sequel should be around the same length and even better. I dedicated a bit of the chapter to you.

Ginny Potter08 – I would still love more fics! And thankyou for not putting what you thought Louise was in the chapter. 

J Wish – thankyou for not telling your theory on Lou in your review. Hay that rhymed. 

Swishy Willow Wand – I actually did notice you were missing. If you like my H/G fic you will LOVE "AgiVega"'s "If the Fates Allow". It's my all time favourite fic. 

Laura Kay - *laughs* no definitely not a vampire. Was your theory correct? Yup in Australia we call it Talent Quest – and my friend and I won it at camp!! It's a sign… for something. About the Yule Ball: I know that but I couldn't be bothered to come up with another reason or name to have a ball. Oh well. Doesn't really matter. The song was by Shannon Noll (our runner up for Australian Idol) though he wasn't the person who originally sung it. Some other non-important person did.

Harrylover219 – yes you were a 100% correct but I did ask you not to say in the reviews.

secondatbat9 - *twitches* you keep changing your name! You are not stupid at all for not knowing the secret. Most people didn't.

ZagZig722  - why are you confused?

Eric2 – so what did you think of her secret? 

HP-wannabe69 – I did ask in the last chapter for you not to say what she was. But you were right.

Midnightdreaming – I love that song too. *curses bush again* yup camp was a living hell but I still lived to talk and exaggerate about it lol. But what I sad up at the top is true. I have no talent for white water rafting.

Naz1 – that's very violent lmao. Bleeding on her dress? No Lou wasn't a ghost but it was a very good guess. Angel is close to it. I love Shannon's song, I hate him but I love that song! 

Ahbahh – well you're right, she isn't very human at all. Because she's not! Good guess. 

Dracoisahottie13 – the song is by Shannon Noll (our Australian idol runner up) though he didn't sing it originally. I am no where near to make up song like that! But I honoured you thought I had. Well camp sucked but I lived to tell about it =D It would be hilarious if I died and didn't get to do the last chapter. Hilarious. *laughs pointedly*

Ana Morales – you seem to love Louise as much as I do *whispers* she may even be in the sequel. *talks normally again* but I think this chapter answered your questions about her.

LunaMoon7 – Well this is the end. Yes, you were correct, Lou is an angel. The song Ginny was singing was called "What About Me" (sound familiar?) and it was sung by Shannon Noll who was the runner up of Australian Idol. 

Yeoldcrazy1 – I'm glad you liked my symmetrical line, you were the only one who commented on it. Merci! Sorry there was no more Bree-bashing, but it was getting too long.

Deer boy – my didn't we have a nice long chat the other day? =D Hope the weird stalkers haven't scared you too much. It was even freaking me out! *shudders* I fall up the stairs too! I forgot to mention that when were talking. (Great minds. . . er trip alike?) Mmm snow *is jealous (again)* Hope to see you during the sequel!

Dk Lili – I'm glad you find the things I come up with funny. I try not to get too serious because serious and angsty stuff depresses me. Although sometimes I come up with great stuff when I'm depressed. The sequel should be even better than this though! Well I tried to hold on tight while rafting, but it didn't really stop me from capsizing, just falling out. 

talkative22 – if you put me on author alerts it emails you straight away. 

RebelRikki – I like the end of Let the Rain Fall Down. Tell me what you think of this chapter – tis another fave. 

Tomato – I think sometimes I have too much attitude. I almost feel sorry for the flamers, but they really piss me off *squishes flamers beneath foot*

Crazed Chipmunk – published?? *blushes* wow thanks!

IndiaInk – California!? That is one of my most favourite places in the world. I've been there 5 times now! *victory dance* I lived in San Fran for a while, and I went to Yosemite (sp?)  - that was fun. Except then while we were there (Yosemite) some bears stole some Hershey bars and went to the female toilets to eat them. Huge bears. Needless to say I realised just how loud I could scream when I went to go to the toilet at 3 am.  *shudders*

Carmen – thank-you so much! You helped me think of the perfect title for this chapter! *hails*

Vampyre*BloodSuicide – where have you been? *hands on hips* I haven't seen you in ages… well you're just in time for the last chapter. 

Lizzie Weasley – you have braces? You poor thing, they're horrible. (well to me they are at least) I had mine on for 2 and a half years! *twitches* I came close to murdering the dentist with his sharp wires and plier things he sticks in my mouth. Yup, Ginny the Pyromaniac. Kinda creepy ay? I have to say that the Talent Quest was slightly clichéd and nothing different. But I loved it and I wanted her to sing "What About Me" because that was always part of the plan. Oh and about Luna in Gryffindor Tower, *slaps head* I feel a bit stupid about that but oh well. Thanks for telling me though. It was a little quick, that bit you mentioned, but the chapter was getting way too long. I loved the broom ride too, they're so romantic *sighs* Well good luck for your try-outs and see you soon.

Icegirl-kat – you went on camp too? Well we went to Barrington tops and I hope you had a better time than I did. Anything would be better than mine. Yup I'm an aussie! But seriously how was your camp?

**But I think it's time for me to give you the summary for the sequel. So here it is and once again thankyou!!**

**~~~~~ Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter walked out of each other's lives 5 years ago when she was 17 and had just left Hogwarts for good. Though they had felt love, they both believed that love wasn't enough out there in the real world. Harry went of to another country with an offer to play Quidditch professionally and Ginny became a kindergarten teacher for kids who would attend Hogwarts when they were old enough but while at their age now they made odd things happen when they were around - which is why Ginny started a school in London for all of those witches and wizards who didn't know what to do with their kids during the day.  Sweet, innocent and always smiling and soon to be married Ginny never expected to see world famous, handsome yet slightly arrogant Harry Potter run into her school one day being chased by crazed female fans because he was in England for the World Cup - after not seeing each other for 5 years. She never expected to even see him again, let alone fall in love again. Her life was perfect and normal, until _he_ came back. ~~~~~]**


End file.
